


Zum Schwarzen Mond

by TessCarlisle



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Vampires
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessCarlisle/pseuds/TessCarlisle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obwohl sich das Etablissement "Zum Schwarzen Mond" immer größerer Beliebtheit erfreute, war es den Anwohnern der Amüsiermeile am Wiener Gürtel noch immer ein Dorn im Auge. Doch in dieser Einrichtung, in der man sich auf die Gelüste der Lebendtoten unter der Bevölkerung spezialisiert hatte, traf man nicht immer nur auf hemmungslos blutsaugende Nachtgestalten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. EINS

Der Wiener Gürtel, der breit angelegte Straßenzug, der die inneren Bezirke der Stadt von den äußeren trennt, war nicht nur eine der meist befahrenen Straßen von Wien, sondern früher auch bevorzugtes Zielgebiet herum streunender Freier gewesen. Kilometerlang reihten sich hier Vergnügungsstätten, Bordelle und Peepshows aneinander. An milden Frühlingsabenden warben leicht bekleidete Damen des horizontalen Gewerbes gar direkt auf dem Bürgersteig um die Gunst ihrer Kunden. Doch was einst unumstrittenes Refugium halbseidener Zuhälter und Unterwelt-Bosse war, entwickelte sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre, durch eine Initiative der Stadt Wien und der Europäischen Kommission, zur bunten Partyzone.  
Lokal um Lokal wurde neu eröffnet, Geschäftsideen mit EU-Fördergeldern unterstützt, architektonische Voraussetzungen zur Belebung des alten Schandflecks geschaffen und der Gürtel somit revitalisiert. Eine neue Flaniermeile der Wiener war zwischen Westbahnhof und Wirtschaftsuniversität Wien entstanden, wo außerdem zahlreiche Cocktailbars und Restaurants inländische sowie ausländische Köstlichkeiten anboten. Darüber hinaus gab es immer wieder zahlreiche Veranstaltungen wie Lesungen, Filmabende, Konzerte, Diskussionsrunden und Folkloreabende.  
Doch dann waren die Vampire aufgetaucht und im Nu ein Teil der Gesellschaft geworden. Und wer Teil der Gesellschaft war, benötigte, Rechte, Gesetze und Institutionen wie jeder andere auch. Also wieso sollte es nicht auch Freudenhäuser für die Lebendtoten unter uns geben? Sexuelle Dienstleistungen gegen Entgelt gehörten zwar schon seit jeher zum Alltag, jedoch war das Etablissement „Zum Schwarzen Mond“ den Anwohnern der Amüsiermeile am Wiener Gürtel immer noch ein Dorn im Auge. Es hieß, dass die Gegend wieder verruchter geworden war, seit das Bordell für die Nachtschwärmer der Bevölkerung seine Pforten geöffnet hatte, doch eigentlich sind alle einer Meinung: Einmal verrucht, immer verrucht! Da konnte auch ein Bordell mehr nichts mehr daran ändern.  
Die Puffmutter, Maria, war selbst ein Vampir und hatte sage und schreibe über fünf Dutzend Täubchen die für sie arbeiteten. Die meisten davon waren sterblich. Nur eine handvoll Lebendtoter gehörte dazu, und die arbeiteten vorwiegend an der Bar oder auf den Tanzflächen.  
Um die Bedürfnisse der Freier kümmerten sich Mädchen wie ich. Das heißt, welche mit warmer Haut, pulsierendem Blut in den Adern und einem Herz, welches noch schlug.  
Die meisten der Mädchen hier ließen sich sogar das Blut aus dem Hals saugen. Freiwillig! Eine davon war Mia, meine einzige Freundin. Ich hatte versucht es ihr auszureden, aber sie wollte nicht hören und erfreute sich nun an dem Extrageld, was sie nach jedem Akt mit Biss erhielt. Eines Tages würde sie deswegen sicherlich noch einmal das Nachsehen haben.  
Für mich kam diese Art der Dienstleistung nicht in Frage. Mein Hals würde bissfreie Zone bleiben. Obwohl ich mich an einen Vorfall vor ein paar Jahren erinnern konnte. Das arme Ding hatte auch so gedacht wie ich, nur hatte dies ihren Freier so gar nicht gekümmert. Aber jetzt gab es für solche Fälle... na ja... Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Unsereins war gerüstet.  
Wir hatten keinesfalls nur vampirische Kunden, doch die sterbliche Kundschaft konnte sich den Gefahrenzuschlag den wir von den Vamps verlangten auf Dauer einfach nicht leisten, und Ermäßigungen für Sterbliche gab es nicht. Maria war viel zu sehr Geschäftsfrau um so etwas anzufangen. Hin und wieder verirrte sich trotzdem ein Mensch in die geschmackvollen Gemächer des „Schwarzen Mondes“, doch das war eher selten.  
Maria behauptete oft, dass ich ihr bestes Pferd im Stall war. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten, oder ob ich sogar stolz darauf sein konnte. Ich ging einfach nur meiner Arbeit nach. Wie jeder andere auch. Nur dass meine Arbeit im horizontalen Gewerbe nicht von jedermann so gerne gesehen war, aber das kümmerte mich wenig bis kaum.  
Ich beobachtete gerade wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen über den Dächern der Wiener Innenstadt verschwanden und zog die schweren samtenen Vorhänge meines „Arbeitszimmers“ zu. Die heiße Mittagssonne hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich glaubte nicht, dass ich dies so bald wieder würde. Man musste seine Arbeitszeiten schließlich anpassen.  
Sonnenuntergang bedeutete Schichtbeginn. Also zupfte ich meine Corsage zurecht, überprüfte den Sitz der dunklen Strapse und stöckelte mit meinen Pumps aus dem Zimmer und in Richtung Bar. Viele kichernde Kolleginnen kamen mir bereits mit einem Kunden im Arm entgegen und verschwanden auf ihren Zimmern. Aus einigen waren schon eindeutige Geräusche des Liebesspiels zu vernehmen, doch ich setzte unbeirrt meinen Weg fort. Das Geschäft boomte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendwann einmal anders sein würde.  
Der Barbereich war für meinen Geschmack zu dunkel eingerichtet, doch die Vamps schienen darauf zu stehen, also sollte es mich eigentlich nicht weiter stören. Ich ließ meine grünen Augen durch den Raum schweifen, auf der Suche nach meinem ersten Kunden der heutigen Nacht, als etwas massives seitlich gegen mich lief und mich zur Bar zerrte.  
„Er ist wieder dahaaa!“ ließ Mia mich mit Nachdruck wissen und ich konnte mich nur schwer beherrschen gute Miene zu behalten. Das würde bestimmt einen blauen Fleck geben. Aber da sah ich ein paar Hocker weiter einen jungen Vamp an der Bar sitzen und warf geschmeidig mein langes Haar zurück, als er zu mir sah und ich ihn anlächelte. Er grinste und hob seinen Drink zum Gruß bevor er trank.  
„Ach ja? Wer denn dieses Mal?“ fragte ich daher nur halbherzig, da ich Blondie ungern aus den Augen lassen wollte, denn noch war er allein. „Lestat de Lioncourt? Draculas Enkel?“  
„Sei nicht albern“, schimpfte Mia und drehte mein Kinn zu sich, was mich beinahe an ihrem Verstand zweifeln lies. Da versuchte man doch wirklich ernsthaft zu arbeiten... „ER natürlich!“ Sie machte große Augen und sah mich durchdringen an, doch ich verstand noch immer nur Bahnhof und fragte mich, wann der nächste Zug abfuhr.  
„Wenn du dich nicht sofort deutlicher ausdrückst, ramme ich dir höchstpersönlich einen Pflock ins Herz.“  
Mia war kurze Zeit in ihrer Aufgebrachtheit unterbrochen.  
„Aber ich bin doch kein Vampir.“  
„Egal. Tot wärst du trotzdem und würdest mich endlich in Ruhe lassen.“  
Blondie beobachtete uns unterdessen und ich begann mit meinen Locken zu spielen und verführerisch mit den Wimpern zu klimpern.  
„Maria hat Besuch“, berichtete sie endlich und bei mir war schließlich der Groschen gefallen. Sie hätte nicht weiter sprechen müssen. „Ihr alter Freund ist wieder da.“  
Maria kümmerte sich wirklich selten selber um Kundschaft. Und wenn ich selten sage, dann meine ich selten. Selten, selten! Einmal im Jahr... vielleicht zweimal. Höchstens! Dass sie Kundschaft hatte, konnte also nur eins bedeuten. ER war wieder da... oder Edward Cullen.  
Innerlich seufzend sah ich Mia kurz an. Mein Blick zeigte beinahe Mitleid. Mia war der festen Überzeugung, wie eigentlich alle hier, wir zeigten lediglich nicht so viel Interesse daran, dass Marias „alter Freund“, der sich nur alle paar Monate einmal blicken ließ, etwas mit der düsteren Vergangenheit der Vampirfrau zu tun hatte. Aber da Mia der neugierigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt war, galt es dieses Geheimnis bis ins kleinste Detail zu lüften. Kein Schlüsselloch war vor ihr sicher, wenn der Graf in der Nähe war. Ach ja... er war außerdem adelig. So viel hatte sie schon einmal bei ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen durch den Puff, versteckt hinter schweren samtenen Vorhängen und verborgen unter teuren Canapés, herausgefunden. Man sollte meinen, dass sich ein solches Verhalten für eine Edelnutte nicht ziemte, aber... oh Gott, es war eben Mia. Damit war so ziemlich alles gesagt.  
„Du sollst deine Nase nicht immer in die Angelegenheiten anderer stecken“, fühlte ich mich genötigt sie zu maßregeln. „Das ist Marias Sache. Sie ist unsere Chefin, er ist ihr Kunde und mehr müssen und wollen wir auch gar nicht wissen.“  
„Du hast ihn ja noch nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen. Er sieht doch so gut aus! Apropos Dinge irgendwo rein stecken...“  
Ich hatte es aufgegeben erröten zu wollen, wenn Mia in der Nähe war. Es würde schier einem Dauerzustand gleichen. Also ignorierte ich sie und ihre Ausführungen, widmete mich wieder den wichtigen Dingen und ging auf Blondie zu, der sich ebenfalls bereits erhoben hatte und mir entgegen kam.  
„Hallo Nica“, hauchte er mir entgegen.  
Oops, er kannte mich. Na ja... ich konnte mir auch nicht jeden merken.  
„Hallo, Hübscher“, begrüßte ich ihn und bei meiner Anrede blitzten seine spitzen Eckzähne mit einem leichten Lächeln hervor. „Ich wette, du kannst mir wieder einmal die Langeweile nehmen.“  
Ich griff nach seinem Oberarm und bereitwillig folgte er mir zurück auf mein Zimmer. Mia sah uns wehmütig nach, blickte sich kurz um und wurde prompt von einem Vamp auf einen Drink eingeladen.  
Lautlos ging Blondie neben mir her, während der rote Teppich auch jeden meiner Schritte schluckte. Seine Hand lag auf meinem Hintern und er ließ mich nur für kurze Zeit los, sodass ich die Tür hinter uns schließen konnte. Der riesige Kronleuchter tauchte den Raum in diffuses Licht. Ich ließ den schweren Duft von vampirischen Räucherwerk der durch das Zimmer wabberte auf mich wirken und wandte mich um. Er gab mir kaum Zeit zu reagieren. Noch bevor ich einen weiteren Schritt getan hatte, war Blondie bei mir und presste mich mit seinem gesamten Körper hart gegen das dunkle massive Holz der edlen Tür. Seine Hände glitten von meinem Hals in südlichere Regionen, während sich seine kalten Lippen gegen meine Kehle pressten. Ich spürte einen Ansatz von Eckzahn über meine Haut schrammen, jedoch ohne mich zu verletzen. Da hatte ich doch fast vergessen etwas klarzustellen. Also packte ich mit beiden Händen sein volles blondes Haar und riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass er mich ansehen musste. Ein leichtes Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, was mich jedoch nicht im geringsten beeindruckte.  
„Wenn du Blut willst, dann musst du ein paar Türen weiter gehen, mein Hübscher. Ist das klar?“ Ich sagte dies so heißblütig wie es mir in diesem Augenblick möglich war und Blondie nickte gelassen.  
„Kristallklar“, versicherte er und seine Hände packten mich an der Taille und zerrten mich regelrecht zum Bett, während ich alles über mich ergehen ließ, denn der Kunde war König. Auf das Vorspiel war heute wohl geschissen.  
Die weichen Laken gaben unter mir nach und betteten mich auf edle Seide und Damast, als er mich unter sich begrub und an der Öffnung meiner Corsage herum fingerte. Ich konnte seine Erregung deutlich zwischen meinen Schenkeln spüren, als er das Mieder entfernt hatte und ich es zuließ, dass er mich küsste, als er es achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich und ich schlang die Beine um seine Mitte. Wieso sollte ich denn keinen Spaß daran haben? Er zerrte an meinem Spitzenhöschen und der Bund schnitt unangenehm in meine Haut. Zur Strafe biss ich ihn leicht auf die Unterlippe, was er mit einem hungrigen Knurren quittierte und mich vor freudiger Erwartung aufstöhnen ließ. Blondies Hände fanden schließlich meine Brüste und als er gierig in mich eindrang keuchte ich vor Verzückung auf.  
Vampsex war... anders. Wilder, zügel- und hemmungsloser, ekstatischer und auf alle Fälle auch befriedigender... und gefährlicher. Sicher, man konnte seine Kunden verklagen, sollte etwas Unerwünschtes passieren... aber tot und für die Ewigkeit verdammt war man dann leider trotzdem. Was mich mit einem leichten Stich im Herz wieder an Mia denken ließ. Aber nur kurz, denn Blondie schob seine Hände unter meinen Rücken und hob mich hoch, bis ich auf ihm saß und mein Gesicht in seinen Locken vergraben konnte, während ein Schauer nach dem anderen meine Wirbelsäule entlang jagte. Ich wusste, dass Blondies Blutdurst immer stärker werden würde und dass schon bald die kritische Phase erreicht wäre, also wappnete ich mich bereits dafür und machte mich gedanklich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Seine Augen wurden dunkel und ich schätzte ab, wie lange ich wohl brauchen würde um den Pflock unter dem Kopfkissen zu erreichen. Ob ich schnell genug sein konnte? Doch dann war der Moment vorbei. Er hatte seinen Hunger besiegt und bedeckte stattdessen meinen Hals mit kalten Küssen. Ich lächelte und meine Finger hinterließen Striemen auf seinem schönen Rücken, während wir weiteren berauschenden Stunden entgegen sahen und die Welt für einen Augenblick vergessen war.

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


	2. ZWEI

Ich lag schwer atmend auf dem Himmelbett, starrte an die samtbehangene Decke und versuchte meinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Mein letzter Kunde, ein gutbetuchter Geschäftsmann, hatte die Kontrolle über seine Instinkte verloren und alles gewollt. Ich konnte seine Zähne mit dem Pflock, den ich immer griffbereit hielt, mit Leichtigkeit von meinem Hals fernhalten und ich war alles andere als in Lebensgefahr gewesen. Jedoch machte es keinen guten Eindruck, wenn die Kundschaft unter lautem Getöse von der Security vor die Tür gesetzt wurde, „nur“ weil er einem Mädchen an den Hals wollte.   
Gott, ich erinnerte mich noch an meine erste Pfählung, als sei es gestern gewesen. Ich war jung, das heißt noch jünger als jetzt, und ich hatte mir nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Der Vamp war einfach über mir zu Staub zerfallen und hatte mich mit Pulver fein wie Asche bedeckt. Es hatte ein riesiges Aufsehen gegeben. Empörte Vamps waren Nachts auf die Straßen gegangen und sogar ein Ermittlungsverfahren war eingeleitet wurden. Ich hatte bereits erwähnt, dass Vamps auch Rechte hatten? Wie dem auch sei. Ich wurde von der Anklage der Pfählung freigesprochen und der Name „Schwarzer Mond“ war wieder rein gewaschen. Das war alles Asche von gestern, aber so ein Fauxpas würde mir nicht noch einmal passieren.  
Meine Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür zu meinem Gemach öffnete. Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und erkannte erst wer mein nächster Kunde war, als dieser die Tür bereits geschlossen hatte und vor mir inmitten des Raumes stand.   
„Henry!“ rief ich erfreut und war schon auf dem Weg zu ihm. „Mit dir hab ich ja gar nicht gerechnet. Schön dich zu sehen. Hattest du eine harte Nacht?“  
Henry ließ seinen schicken Aktenkoffer fallen, schloss mich in seine Arme und ich drückte meine Wange gegen seine Brust und somit an den Stoff seines teuren schwarzen Anzuges.  
„Nein, heute war es eher ruhig“, antwortete er auf meine Frage, zog seine Jacke aus und ich begann die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes zu öffnen, während mich seine schmeichelnde Stimme sofort in den Bann zog.  
Henry war Anwalt. Er hatte nach seinem Tod in den Vierziger Jahren studiert und sich natürlich auf den Rechtsbeistand für seine eigene Art spezialisiert. Seine Mandanten waren somit ausschließlich Vamps und wenn er nach einer schweren Arbeitsnacht hin und wieder zur Entspannung zu mir kam, hatte er meistens eine Menge zu erzählen.   
Ich streifte sein Hemd ab und fuhr dabei sanft an seinen muskulösen Armen hinab. Er hob mein Kinn und umfasste mit beiden Händen zärtlich meinen Hals, während ich in seine dunklen Augen blickte und glaubte darin das Leid der Welt zu sehen.   
„Soll ich uns ein Bad einlassen?“ fragte ich schließlich und war beinahe etwas wütend auf mich selbst, somit die Magie des Augenblickes zerstört zu haben.  
Henry schüttelte sacht den Kopf und eine Strähne seines halblangen schwarzen Haares fiel ihm dabei ins Auge.  
„Das ist nicht nötig“, sagte er ruhig und ging langsam vorwärts, um mich rückwärts in Richtung Bett zu dirigieren.   
Seine starken Hände waren nun an meinen Hüften und ich strich vorsichtig die vorwitzige Strähne aus seinem Gesicht, ließ meine Finger kurz in seinem Haar verweilen und merkte schließlich wie meine Oberschenkel gegen die weiche Kante des Bettes stießen. Ich strauchelte kurz, doch Henry hielt mich sicher und hob mich vorsichtig auf die flauschigen Decken. Er legte sich neben mich und ich ärgerte mich, dass ich das Licht nicht noch weiter gedimmt hatte. Henry mochte es schummrig. Die blasse Haut seines nackten Oberkörpers leuchtete förmlich in der schwachen Finsternis des Raumes und er legte sich auf den Bauch, was mir leider die Sicht auf seine ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln verwehrte. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit jedoch und kletterte auf seinen Rücken, nahm seinen beeindruckenden Körper zwischen meine Schenkel. Er hatte den Kopf auf seine gefalteten Hände gebettet und ich angelte eine kleine Tube aus dem nahestehenden Nachttisch. Mit öligen Händen begann ich schließlich seinen verspannten Nacken zu massieren, was ihn schnell dazu brachte wohlig zu seufzen. Also arbeitete ich mich still seinen Rücken hinab und freute mich, dass ich Henry etwas Gutes tun konnte.   
„Ja, genau da“, ließ er mich schließlich über die Stille hinweg wissen, als ich an einer Stelle in der Nähe seiner linken Schulter angekommen war und nahm mir diese etwas genauer vor.  
„Erzähl mal, was war heute los?“ startete ich eine Unterhaltung.  
„Nichts Weltbewegendes“, erzählte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Wir haben die Klägerin wegen versuchter Pfählung dran gekriegt. Sie hat sich als Opfer dargestellt, aber dann in immer mehr Widersprüche verwickelt und mein Mandant wurde schließlich freigesprochen.“  
Ich nickte, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte. Das war wirklich keine weltbewegende Story. Die Geschichte mit der Vampirmafia und der entführten Politikertochter war irgendwie spannender gewesen.  
Nach einer gewissen Zeit machte Henry Anstalten sich umdrehen zu wollen und ich verlagerte kurz mein Gewicht zur Seite, um ihm dies zu ermöglichen. Nicht, dass ihm dies nicht auch so möglich gewesen wäre, aber ich wollte aufgrund seiner vampirischen Stärke ungern eine unsanfte Begegnung mit der Wand gegenüber haben.   
Ich setzte mich zurück und streichelte leicht seinen Oberkörper, während er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und mich dabei beobachtete.  
„Möchtest du wirklich kein Bad nehmen?“ fragte ich beinahe enttäuscht und brachte ihn somit zum Lachen.  
Seine Eckzähne blitzten hervor und ließen ihn in diesem Moment noch um einiges attraktiver aussehen, als er es ohnehin bereits war. Henry war unbeschreiblich sexy und ich bereute es fast, noch nie mit ihm geschlafen zu haben. Wenn ich mich je in einen Kunden verlieben würde, dann wäre er es. Eben weil er eine Art Kumpel für mich und der einzige meiner Freier war, der meinen richtigen Namen kannte. Er war ein guter Mensch... Vamp... Typ.  
Ob es Beziehungen zwischen den zwei Spezies gab? Oh, natürlich. Waren diese von langer Dauer? Eher nicht. Der Grund für die Trennung? Nun... sagen wir... unüberwindbare Differenzen. Vom plötzlichen Tod der menschlichen Hälfte sprach natürlich niemand.  
„Ich habe heute leider nicht viel Zeit, Lisa“, meinte er bedauernd und stütze sich auf den Ellenbogen ab, um seinen Oberkörper etwas aufrichten zu können. „Beim nächsten Mal wieder, versprochen!“  
Aufgrund seines Versprechens fühlte ich mich augenblicklich besser und legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Henry richtete sich auf und zog eine Haarspange aus meiner Frisur, sodass mir die langen roten Locken in großen Wellen über die Schulter fielen. Er spielte mit einer Locke und strich sie mir behutsam hinters Ohr.  
„Schenkst du mir einen Kuss?“ fragte ich aus einer Laune heraus und Henry lächelte ein verschmitztes Lächeln, als er sich noch weiter zu mir lehnte.  
Der Vamp hauchte erst einen zarten Kuss auf meine rechte Wange, streichelte diese und tat dann das Gleiche mit meiner linken Wange. Ich lächelte fast zaghaft und wartete geduldig bis seine kalten und dennoch weichen Lippen die meinen berührten. Ich griff in Henry's Nacken und verstärkte somit den Druck des Kusses, sodass ein Ansatz von Eckzahn auf meinen Lippen zu spüren war. Henry umfasste rücksichtsvoll meine Handgelenke und zwang sie nach unten. Der Kuss endete und mir war klar, dass er mich nun verlassen würde.   
„Ich muss jetzt gehen“, bestätigte er meine Vermutung und ich rutschte zur Seite, sodass wir beide aufstehen konnten. „Ich habe dann gleich noch ein wichtiges Meeting.“  
Das verstand ich. Seine Arbeit als Staranwalt der Lebendtoten ging natürlich vor. Er schlüpfte wieder in sein Hemd und ich machte mich daran, seine Knöpfe zu schließen und die Krawatte zu richten, wobei mir der wohltuende Duft des Massageöls in die Nase stieg. Henry warf sich die Jacke seines Anzuges über, als ich damit fertig war und bedachte mich mit einem Blick den ich nicht zu deuten wusste. Er umfasste wehmütig mein Gesicht und schenkte mir sogar noch einen weiteren kurzen und unglaublich zärtlichen Kuss, bevor seine dunklen Augen auf meine grünen trafen.  
„Ich vermiss dich schon jetzt, mein Herz“, sagte er in einem Flüstern welches mich schaudern ließ.  
Er versprach mich bald wieder zu besuchen und verließ so lautlos den Raum, wie nur seine Spezies es konnte. Zum wiederholten Male ließ ich mich in dieser Nacht auf das Bett fallen und starrte trübsinnig an die Decke, ohne diese wirklich zu sehen.  
Mein Herz, dachte ich und hing romantischen Träumen mit Henry und mir in der Hauptrolle nach. Doch dann dachte ich an den Umschlag mit Hundertern auf meinem Nachttisch und meine Euphorie wurde dadurch etwas getrübt. Schließlich erinnerte ich mich auch wieder an meine Arbeit und sah auf die Uhr. Der Sonnenaufgang war noch weit entfernt und ich würde mit Sicherheit bald wieder Besuch bekommen.  
Unvermittelt flog die stabile Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf und eine aufgebrachte und kreidebleiche Mia kam mir entgegen getaumelt. Meine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und ich ärgerte mich kurz über die Tatsache, dass ich dies nicht nur mit einer einzigen konnte. Mia sah aus wie ein zu Tode gehetztes Wild und der blutige Biss an ihrem Hals verstärkte diesen Eindruck nur noch. Super, sie hatte sich wieder beißen lassen. Ich hatte jetzt keine Lust schon wieder eine Diskussion mit ihr darüber zu führen. Verloren war sie eh. Nach ihrem Tod würde sie sich verwandeln und eine von ihnen werden. Es war also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und wenn es nach Mia ging, dann wollte sie lieber heute als morgen zum Vamp werden, denn ein Leben in ewiger Jugend erschien ihr sinnvoller als alles andere.  
„Die Kacke dampfet gar sehr“, stammelte sie regelrecht und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Spitze. Es wurde immer besser. Ihr letzter Freier hatte also auch noch zu viel genommen.  
„Mir ist es leider nicht möglich, es in so anmutigen Worten auszudrücken“, sagte ich gelangweilt und setzte mich bequemer hin. Mia machte bekanntlich aus einer Fledermaus einen Werwolf. „Also sag schon. Was ist los?“  
„Du weißt doch, wo Maria ist“, rief sie mir in Erinnerung und setzte sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl der zu meinem antiken Schminktisch gehörte.  
„Ja“, bestätigte ich und überlegte verwirrt worauf sie wohl hinaus wollte. „Auf Geschäftsreise in Paris und sie wird nicht vor Montag wieder hier sein.“  
„Genau“, stimmte Mia mit zittriger Stimme zu und wurde noch verzweifelter. „Und jetzt nehmen wir einfach einmal an, dass ihr alter Freund ausgerechnet heute, hier und jetzt, in ihrem Zimmer auf sie wartet, aber sie einfach nicht greifbar ist, wir ihn wegschicken müssen, er furchtbar ungehalten wird, derjenigen die ihm diese Nachricht überbringt wahrscheinlich noch die Kehle zerfetzen wird, Maria nach ihrer Rückkehr von unserer Unfähigkeit berichtet und sie uns alle töten, oder noch schlimmer, feuern wird und -“  
„War's das?“ unterbrach ich sie, als ich bemerkte, dass sie zusätzlich begann zu hyperventilieren.  
„Verstehst du was ich versuche dir zu sagen?“ schrie sie hysterisch auf mich zu stolpernd, ging in die Knie und krallte sich an mir fest.  
„Wir machen einfach das Gleiche wie immer und schicken ein anderes Mädchen zu ihm.“ War doch kein Ding. Mia nickte eifrig und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob diese Geste ihrem Schwindelgefühl gut tun würde. „Natasha soll gehen.“  
„Bist du verrückt? Die stammt aus einer Bauernfamilie und man kann an schlechten Tagen förmlich den Dung an ihr riechen. Für ihre Laufkundschaft ist sie vielleicht gut genug, aber nicht für einen Grafen.“  
„Gut, dann eben Mikaela.“  
„Ist auf Hausbesuch.“  
„Sindy?“  
„Zu fett.“  
„Vicky?“  
„Spricht kaum unsere Sprache.“  
„Muss Sie das denn unbedingt?“ Doch ich verstummte, als ich ihren Blick sah und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Natalie?“  
„Ist gerade mit zwei Brüdern auf ihr Zimmer gegangen.“  
Langsam verlor ich die Lust daran, all die Namen der anderen Mädchen herunter zu beten und sah Mia vielsagend an.  
„Dann geh du doch“, schlug ich vor und sie bedachte mich mit einem Blick der hätte ebenso gut Blitze werfen können.  
„Sehr witzig“, antwortete sie und drückte ein Stofftaschentuch auf ihre frisch aufgerissene, noch leicht blutende Narbe. „Ich kann mich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Der alte Trottel hat zu viel gesaugt.“  
„Du sollst dich ja auch nicht auf den Beinen halten, sondern dich hinlegen und selbige breit machen“, konterte ich und fühlte mich augenblicklich schlecht deswegen.  
Mia war zu schwach um mir diesbezüglich Paroli bieten zu können und sah mich nur müde lächelnd an.  
„Du musst gehen“, sagte sie schließlich leise das einzig Logische und ich hätte es fast überhört.  
„Wie meinen?“  
„Komm schon, Lisa. Du bist Marias Liebling, das beste Pferdchen im Stall. Niemand sonst wäre gut genug. Wir dürfen ihn heute nicht als Kunden verlieren. Wenn Maria von unserem Versagen erfährt, können wir uns eigenhändig einen Pflock durchs Herz jagen.“  
Oh ja, das würde bestimmt Freude machen.   
Ich sah sie ausdruckslos an. Ihre rehbraunen Augen blinzelten mir flehend entgegen und ich ergab mich schließlich stumm meinem Schicksal. Auf einen Fick mehr oder weniger kam es eigentlich nicht an, aber Kohle war Kohle und vielleicht ließ ein Aristokrat ja einiges an Trinkgeld springen und ich konnte mir irgendwann einmal eine größere Wohnung mit Garten und ein Haustier leisten. Oder ein eigenes Kaffee.   
Tief durchatmend erhob ich mich um zur Tür zu gehen. Mia sah mir hinterher und warf mir eine Kusshand nach.  
„Ich liebe dich dafür.“  
„Ja ja“, tat ich ihren plötzlichen Liebesbeweis ab und war schon fast auf dem Flur, als mir etwas einfiel und ich inne hielt. „Wie spricht man einen Grafen eigentlich an?“  
Mia schien genauso ratlos wie ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Eure Erlaucht? Hochgeborenheit? Lass dir was einfallen. Und vergiss um Teufels Gnaden nicht zu knicksen.“ Durch Mias äußerst hilfreiche Tipps fühlte ich mich noch mehr entmutigt und stöckelte los, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. „Und sieh ihm nicht in die Augen!“ rief sie mir noch hinterher und ich zuckte kurz zusammen, da sie die ganze Etage zusammen schrie.  
Also schön, dachte ich auf dem Weg zu Marias Gemach in der obersten Etage des Etablissements. Er war also Marias äußerst wohlhabender und einflussreicher Stammkunde. Und trotzdem war er ein Kunde wie jeder andere auch. Ich musste überhaupt keine Bedenken haben. Was sollte denn schon passieren?  
Vor Marias Eichenpforte hielt ich inne. Meine Hand lag bereits auf der Klinke, doch ich zögerte. Nach kurzer Überlegung rief ich mich innerlich zur Vernunft. Mein Verhalten war einfach lächerlich. Ich betätigte den Türgriff und trat ein.  
Marias Privatgemach war groß. Groß und dunkel. Keine Lichtquelle spendete Licht und nach meinem Eintreten musste ich mich erst an die Düsternis gewöhnen. Ich durchquerte rasch den Raum und steuerte die großen Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an. Ich wusste genau wo diese zu finden waren und zog einen der Vorhänge beiseite, sodass wenigstens das fahle Licht des zunehmenden Mondes einen Ticken Helligkeit spenden konnte. Sofort fühlte ich mich etwas wohler und betrachtete die Himmelsscheibe in einem Moment der Melancholie.  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich jemand anderen erwartet hatte“, sagte eine kühle und dennoch klangvolle Stimme hinter mir.  
Wenig überrascht wandte ich mich zum Kamin und nahm die Silhouette des Grafen nur sehr schwach wahr, dennoch vollführte ich einen Knicks und senkte ergeben das Haupt.  
„Eure Exzellenz“, begrüßte ich den herrschaftlichen Gast und hoffte alles richtig gemacht zu haben, denn was die Etikette im Umgang mit Adeligen anging, musste ich zu meiner Schande zugeben, wirklich null Ahnung zu haben. „Mein Name ist Nica und ich bin heute Nacht hier um euch etwas Gutes zu tun.“  
Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, was mir ein leises Rascheln seiner Kleidung verriet, und ging an mir vorbei zum Fenster. Kein Hauch bewegte die parfümierte Luft um uns, als silbernes Licht auf seine Gestalt fiel und ich nicht umhin kam zu erkennen, dass seine ansehnliche Haltung die erlauchte Herkunft nur noch unterstrich. Langes schwarzes Haar umrahmte seine feinen Gesichtszüge und ließ ihn arrogant wirken. Ich würde meine nicht mehr vorhandene Jungfräulichkeit darauf wetten, dass er es mit Sicherheit auch war. Einzelne graue Strähnen durchzogen sein offen getragenes Haar, was ihn nur noch interessanter machte. Seine abgedroschene und dennoch stilvolle Kleidung passte zu seinem Auftreten und ich fragte mich, welche Augenfarbe er wohl hatte, da die alles umfassende Nacht im Moment kein Urteil darüber erlaubte.  
„Der Knicks ist nicht nötig“, ließ er mich wissen und sah zum Mond empor, wie ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Düsteres, Bedrohliches und war dennoch verführend. „Gestattet mir die Frage, wo Maria sich aufhält. Ich warte nur äußerst ungern.“  
„Sie ist heute leider außer Haus“, sagte ich sofort wahrheitsgemäß und trat näher an seine Erlaucht um jetzt ernsthaft mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. „Aber ich bin ja da und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns genauso gut verstehen werden.“  
Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter und ließ sie langsam über den edlen Stoff seines Gehrocks gleiten. Mein Knie schob sich zwischen seine Beine und ich presste mein Becken gegen seine Schenkel, als mich plötzlich eine starke kalte Hand am Gelenk packte und ich vor Verdatterung in jeder Bewegung inne hielt und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Dunkle Schatten tanzten auf seinem bleichen Gesicht und verwirrten mich zusätzlich.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein“, sagte er um Höflichkeit bemüht und doch hörte ich die tiefe Verachtung bei jeder Silbe die er sprach. „Ich denke, es ist vernünftig, wenn ich ein andermal wieder komme.“  
„Ihr steht nicht auf Rothaarige“, nahm ich an und trat einen Schritt zurück, als er mich wieder losließ. Die aufkommende Verwirrung in seiner Miene bemerkte ich gar nicht. „Ich kann gerne eine Kollegin vorbei schicken. Was darf es sein? Eine Blondine? Brünett? Schwarz? Wir können es uns durchaus auch zu dritt bequem machen.“  
„Auch das ist nicht nötig“, sagte er leise und um Haltung kämpfend.  
„Einen Kollegen?“ fragte ich und begann somit einen fatalen Fehler.  
„Nein!“ donnerte er mir entgegen und ich zuckte hinsichtlich seines auffahrenden Verhaltens merklich zusammen. Der Graf rückte den Kragen seines altmodischen Hemdes zurecht und ich bemerkte, dass seine schlanken Finger mit fetten Klunkern geschmückt waren. „Ich werde die Räumlichkeiten jetzt verlassen. Guten Abend.“  
In Schockstarre verfallen, konnte ich nichts erwidern, beobachtete jedoch wie er mit wehendem Gehrock Anstalten machte den Raum zu verlassen. Er öffnete die Tür und Mia stolperte erschrocken vom Schlüsselloch zurück. Ich wollte augenblicklich vor Scham im Boden versinken. Entgeistert blickte sie den Grafen an, der sie keines Blickes würdigte und mit unnahbarer Eleganz in die stille des nächtlichen Ganges entschwand. Ihr fassungsloser Blick wandelte sich in Entsetzen und sie sah zu mir, wie ich immer noch bewegungsunfähig am Fenster stand und rekapitulierte was soeben geschehen war.  
„Was hast du getan?“ wollte sie wissen und ihre Stimme war vor Aufregung eine Oktave höher als sonst.  
„Nichts“, kam ich zu dem Schluss und fragte mich, wieso um Himmels Willen wir uns über die Distanz des gesamten Raumes hinweg anbrüllten. „Er ist einfach so gegangen.“  
Vor lauter Erschöpfung ließ sie sich gegen die edel verkleidete Wand des Flurs fallen.  
„Das war vermutlich das Problem. Du hättest ihn aufhalten müssen!“  
„Hab ich ja versucht, aber er hat sehr unmissverständlich klargestellt, dass mit mir gleich etwas Schreckliches passiert, sollte ich noch einen Mucks von mir geben.“ Sein niederschmetterndes „Nein“ hallte noch immer deutlich in meinem Kopf wider.  
„Oh Gott!“ wurde Mia jäh etwas klar.  
„Der hilft dir jetzt auch nicht. Und außerdem glaubst du sowieso nicht an den Allmächtigen.“  
„Den werden wir nie wieder sehen. Maria darf davon nichts erfahren, hörst du? Der Graf war in ihrer Abwesenheit nie hier, verstanden?“  
„Welcher Graf?“ spielte ich bereits die Ahnungslose und ging zu Mia um sie zu stützen. Das Trauerspiel konnte man sich ja nicht mehr viel länger mit ansehen. „Wir besorgen dir jetzt erst einmal eine Bluttransfusion.“  
Schließlich schien Mia mit sich überein gekommen zu sein, dass wir mit der Aktion tatsächlich durchkommen konnten, denn ihre Laune besserte sich auf dem Weg in eines unserer „Behandlungszimmer“ merklich.  
„Aber in einer Sache musst du mir Recht geben“, begann sie geheimnisvoll und blinzelte aus schweren Lidern hervor.  
„Und welche Sache wäre das?“  
„Er sieht wirklich verdammt gut aus!“  
Ich antwortete nicht, tat dies jedoch auf eine sehr bezeichnende Weise.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. DREI

Der eisgekühlte Drink glitt meine Kehle hinunter und hinterließ ein wohltuendes Brennen, dass sich bis in meinen Unterleib zog. Ich setzte das leere Shot-Glas zurück auf die Theke und wechselte den Überschlag meiner Beine, die durch die opulenten Highheels noch viel länger aussahen, als sie eigentlich so schon waren. Ich langweilte mich und bestellte bei der vampirischen Barkeeperin noch einen „Red Sun“. Dann ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und sah just einen abgefuckten Vamp des Typs Ganove auf mich zu stolzieren. Ich wandte schwer seufzend den Blick ab und zündete mir stilvoll eine Zigarettenspitze an, während ich beobachtete wie Cynthia mir einen weiteren blutroten Drink vor die Nase setzte und aus dem Augenwinkel die nahende Kundschaft musterte. Anschließend warf sie mir einen wissenden Blick zu und wandte sich ab.  
„Na Liebchen“, sagte eine rauchige Stimme neben mir und ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe in seine Richtung zu sehen, sondern befingerte das kühle Glas zwischen meiner Hand und ließ hellen Rauch in die Weite des Raumes steigen. „Wie wär's mit uns beiden?“  
„Zieh Leine“, forderte ich ungerührt, führte das Mixgetränk an meine Lippen und widerstand somit dem Drang den Rauch meiner Zigarette in das Gesicht meines Gegenübers zu blasen.   
Nennt mich wählerisch, aber ich konnte es mir leisten.   
Die üppig gebaute Natalie eilte mir prompt zu Hilfe und warf sich regelrecht an den Hals des Vamps, noch bevor er meine Abfuhr realisiert hatte.  
„Hallo Süßer! Begleitest du mich auf mein Zimmer? Ich würde dir sehr gerne etwas zeigen.“  
Ich musste beinahe über ihre plumpe Art schmunzeln, war ihr aber dennoch dankbar, wandte mich nach dem Verschwinden des Pärchens auf dem Barhocker um und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken lässig gegen den Schanktisch.  
Ein weiterer Besucher des Hauses schien seine Chance bei mir nutzen zu wollen und erhob sich von der Bar gegenüber. Auf halbem Weg wurde er jedoch von der „fetten“ Sindy abgefangen und zu meinem Vergnügen waren auch zwei weitere Mädchen schon auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen, hätte Sindy es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft. Ich mochte meine Kolleginnen wirklich. Sie wussten immer, wann ich einen schlechten Tag hatte und hielten mir unliebe Bordellbesucher vom Leib.  
Nichtsdestotrotz wurde ich langsam ungeduldig. Es war von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass ich die Einrichtung heute Nacht eher verließ. Maria könnte diesbezüglich ein Problem darstellen, denn natürlich würde sie dies niemals gutheißen. Die Betreiberin des Bordells war allerdings immer noch im Haus und würde mein Fehlen sofort bemerken, also hieß es abwarten und hoffen, dass sie bald zu einem ihrer wichtigen Termine verschwinden würde.  
Ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich ungeduldig mit den Füßen wippte und drückte meine abgebrannte Zigarette aus. Wenn Maria-technisch nicht bald etwas passieren würde, würde ich meine Verabredung nicht mehr einhalten können.  
Wenige Gedankengänge später schritt Marias Gestalt in einem weiten barocken Kleid durch den Raum. Ich war von ihrem Anblick wieder einmal gefangen, sah sie doch immer aus wie der junge Morgen, und dass obwohl sie bereits mehrere hundert Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte. Die Vampirin strich mir in einer galanten Geste kurz lächelnd über die Wange, während sie mich passierte.   
Endlich! Sie würde verschwinden und ich konnte bald unauffällig das gleiche tun. Unruhig sah ich ihr hinterher und bemerkte erst in wessen Begleitung sie war, als ich den Kopf wandte und in das ausdrucksleere Antlitz des Grafen blickte, der ihr in angemessenem Tempo und gebürtigem Abstand folgte und mich doch tatsächlich mit einem abschätzenden Blick bedachte. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und als er vorüber war blinzelte ich irritiert. War das leichte Senken des Hauptes seiner Exzellenz tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Gruß gewesen? Perplex sah ich auch ihm nach und war mir durchaus bewusst, welche Wirkung sein Erscheinen auch auf alle anderen Anwesenden hatte. Keiner wagte es ihm im Weg zu stehen. Jeder stolperte sofort aus seiner Reichweite um dem Edelmann ein unbehindertes Vorankommen zu ermöglichen.   
Aber wenigstens war ein Rätsel gelöst. Grau-Blau. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe des arktischen Eiswassers. Und sie waren genauso kalt.  
„Woher kennst du den denn?“ fragte Cynthia unvermittelt und ich erschrak, weil ich nicht erwartet hätte sie so nah neben mir vorzufinden. Blöde Vamp-Fähigkeit!  
„Was? Wen?“ fragte ich stupide und richtete mein Haar.  
„Von Krolock“, antwortete die Bardame, räumte meine leeren Gläser vom Tresen und deutete mit dem Kinn dem Grafen hinterher.  
„Ach“, suchte ich nach einer passenden Ausrede, als ich begriff wer gemeint war. „Tu ich gar nicht.“  
„Er scheint dich aber zu kennen“, stellte sie trocken fest und wischte mit einem nassen Lappen über die Theke.  
„Woher kennst du ihn eigentlich?“ wurde ich neugierig und hatte für einen Moment all meine Bemühungen, hier zeitig heraus zu kommen, vergessen.  
Cynthia lachte ein leises gekünsteltes Lachen und schrubbte weiter das polierte Holz.  
„Jeder von uns kennt ihn“, erwiderte sie und meinte damit wohl die Gesamtheit der Wiener Vamps. „Wenn es um Spenden für wohltätige Zwecke und Organisationen geht, dann ist keiner so großzügig und engagiert wie von Krolock. Hat wohl einen Faible für... die Schwachen.“  
„Ist das so“, fragte ich gedankenverloren, als sie ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte, aber eigentlich war es gar keine Frage.  
Mein Blick fokussierte sich wieder, doch was sich plötzlich in mein Gesichtsfeld schob, raubte mir fast die Nerven.  
Mia saß mit einem russischen Milliardär, der sein Geld mit dem Handel von Blutkonserven gemacht hatte, an der Bar. Sie spielte das hörige naive Mädchen und er saugte das Blut so selbstverständlich aus ihrem Handgelenk wie andere ihren Wein aus Gläsern tranken. Ich fand es widerlich und stand entschlossen auf, als Mias Blick den meinen traf. Ich hatte einen Termin wahrzunehmen.

~

Wie am Abend zuvor, war ich auch heute mies gelaunt. Mein Termin hatte sich als „ganz in Ordnung“ heraus gestellt, hätte aber durchaus besser verlaufen können. Und außerdem war ich müde. Ich gähnte, als ich durch die Gassen Wiens hastete. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und ich würde nun auf alle Fälle zu spät kommen. Als ich meine Wohnung überstürzt und mit einer Thermotasse in der Hand verlassen hatte, war ich noch guter Hoffnung gewesen, hatte diese Hoffnung aber bei Zeiten wieder aufgegeben. Auf Busfahrpläne konnte man sich eben auch nicht mehr verlassen.  
Mia fing mich am Hintereingang des „Schwarzen Mondes“ ab und strafte mich mit einem wissenden Blick.  
„Du kannst so froh sein, dass Maria die ganze Nacht durch ihre Abwesenheit glänzt“, ließ mich das Freudenmädchen wissen und zog mich in eine dunkle Nische. „Sie hätte dich eigenhändig verwandelt, der Sonne ausgesetzt und deine Asche in der Donau versenkt. Du bist so ein Glückskind!“ Mias Stimmungsschwankungen brachten mich manchmal echt an den Rand des Wahnsinns, aber heute musste ich fast schmunzeln. „Wie war dein Abend?“  
„Ganz gut“, antwortete ich ihr, knotete meine Haare in einen Dutt und versuchte nicht auf die neue Narbe an Mias rechtem Handgelenk zu starren, die sie versuchte vor mir zu verbergen.  
„Schön“, freute sie sich ernsthaft für mich. „Dafür nehme ich es dir auch nicht übel, dass du mich heute versetzt hast. Wir waren doch zum Kaffee verabredet.“  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid“, entschuldigte ich mich. „Ich hab verschlafen.“  
„Vergeben und vergessen“, trällerte sie prompt und ich hatte das Gefühl, ihre Freundschaft gar nicht verdient zu haben. „Du musst mich nur irgendwann einmal mitnehmen.“  
„Versprochen“, sagte ich schnell und meinte es auch so.  
„Sehr schön. Wann ist der nächste Termin?“  
„Ähm... heute.“  
Mia sah mich an wie ein Schaf, aber ich konnte doch auch nichts für die blöden Termine. Plötzlich lachte sie schallend los und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.  
„Du hast aber auch immer einen Dusel! Jetzt hau wenigstens gleich ab. Ich sag den anderen Mädels, dass du einen Hausbesuch machst.“  
„Du bist die Beste“, gab ich ihr einen fetten Schmatz auf die gerougte Wange und flederte wie der Wind zurück durch die Tür, durch die ich vorher herein gekommen war.  
Meine miese Laune war irgendwo zwischen der Köglergasse und dem Jetzt verloren gegangen und ich machte mir nicht die Mühe sie zu suchen. Eine Vermisstenanzeige musste ich auch nicht aufgeben. Sie würde früher oder später von ganz allein wieder auftauchen.

~

Das Schloss Belvedere war am Tag ein prunkvolles Bauwerk. Doch in den Nächten in denen es für Veranstaltungen der Wiener High Society gemietet wurde, und wenn Parkanlagen und Wege mit Fackeln geschmückt waren, war der Anblick schlicht und ergreifend ein Rausch für die Sinne.  
Überall spielte leise Musik und man konnte die geschmackvoll angelegten Ruheplätze nutzen, wenn man trunken von Musik, Tanz oder dem teuren Champagner war, den unaufdringliche Servicekräfte überall auf goldenen Tabletts anboten.  
Ich konnte es fast nicht fassen, dass das Leben mich wirklich hierher verschlagen hatte.  
Eigentlich war ich der Annahme gewesen, dass der Termin im Inneren des Anwesens stattfinden würde, doch angesichts des wunderbar milden Wetters und der begradigten Tanzfläche am Fuße der prachtvollen Treppe des Schlosses, hatte ich nichts gegen einen Auftritt im Freien.  
Einer der Veranstalter gab mir ein Zeichen und ich trat auf ein bühnenähnliches Podest unweit der Tanzfläche. Einige der Anwesenden blickten zu mir und ich sah kurz nach unten um den Sitz meines königsgelben Kleides zu überprüfen. Ein vampirischer Botschafter sah beschämt nach unten, als er mich erkannte. Wusste ich doch, dass ich ihn schon mal... bedient hatte.  
Das letzte Musikstück der Liveband verhallte leise im Wind und ich hob ein Mikrofon an meine Lippen um mit der Begleitung der Band und all der Hingabe die ich hatte, einen langsamen Jazz-Titel zum Besten zu geben. *Er handelte von Mitternacht in der Stadt. Davon, dass man nach dem Mond greifen soll, aber sich in der Finsternis der Stadt doch nur wie ein Fremder fühlt. Ein bisschen zu melancholisch vielleicht, aber die Gäste schien es nicht zu stören, denn sie tanzten, auch zu den darauf folgenden Nummern.  
Als mein Auftritt vorüber war und der Veranstalter mir kurz beruhigend zugezwinkert hatte, mischte ich mich frohgemut unter die menschlichen sowie vampirischen Gäste. Ich kannte niemanden, den Botschafter ausgenommen, und kam mir schnell ziemlich fehl am Platz vor. Ich überlegte, ob ich mich vielleicht einem gutbetuchten Gentleman anbieten sollte. Gegen eine kurze Nummer in den Rosengärten würden die Herren doch sicherlich nichts einzuwenden haben. Ich hielt also die Augen offen, hatte schnell eine Auswahl getroffen und visierte mein Ziel an. Mit wackelndem Hintern stolzierte ich auf einen Frackträger zu, der mit einer neuen Welle an Gästen soeben erst eingetroffen war, und erschrak halb zu Tode, als dieser beiseite trat und den Blick auf Maria freigab, die mir direkt erkennend in die Augen sah.  
Scheißeeeeeeee!  
Ich setzte ein natürliches Lächeln auf, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, dass ich auch hier war, doch in meinem Hirn ratterte es wie in einem Uhrwerk. Marias Ausdruck zeigte erst Verwirrung, dann Neugier, doch schließlich blitzten ihre Augen verstehend auf und sie runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was machst du denn hier, mein Täubchen?“ fragte sie ausgesprochen ruhig, als sie auf mich zu trat, was mich nur noch nervöser machte, da sie mich doch eigentlich längst durchschaut hatte.  
Ich begann zu stammeln und wollte mich heraus reden. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich mich schon auf die Knie fallen und um Gnade winseln, doch Maria riss mir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einfach den Kopf von den Schultern und drapierte ihn für alle gut sichtbar auf einem der goldenen Tabletts.   
Ich wollte schlucken, doch mein Hals war plötzlich staubtrocken.   
„Ich... also eigentlich...“ Das wars... aus der Nummer kam ich nicht mehr lebend raus. Ich war echt im Arsch.  
„Sie ist meine Begleitung.“  
Ich glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, als ich die hartherzige Stimme hinter mir hörte, sich eine kalte Hand auf meine nackte Schulter legte und von Krolock schließlich neben mich trat. Das wurde ja immer besser.   
„Breda“, sagte auch Maria ehrlich überrascht. „Du erstaunst mich immer wieder.“  
Breda? War das ein Name? Oder meinte sie die Stadt in den Niederlanden? Ich war aufs Äußerste verwirrt. Ich hätte den Champagner vorhin nicht anrühren dürfen. Der machte sich jetzt langsam bemerkbar.  
„Bitte verzeih, aber meine Begleitung hat mir den nächsten Tanz zugesichert und mir ist sehr daran gelegen, dieses Versprechen jetzt einzufordern.“ Der Graf hielt seine Hand formvollendet zwischen uns und ich gaffte blödsinnig in der Gegend herum. Dann bemerkte ich seinen Blick, der mich zu durchbohren schien. Verdammt. Er konnte eine einzelne Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehen. Gemeinheit. Es dauerte eine weitere Sekunde bis ich begriff was er wollte, also legte ich meine warme Hand leicht auf seine kalte. „Du entschuldigst uns?“  
„Sehr gerne“, meinte Maria beinahe nachdenklich und sah uns hinterher, während wir, nicht nur von ihr beobachtet, die Tanzfläche ansteuerten, die plötzlich um einiges leerer war.  
„Ich...“ setzte ich an, als wir das Parkett fast erreicht hatten, doch ich wurde unterbrochen.  
„Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr einfach den Mund halten würdet“, sagte der Graf regungslos und sah stur weiter geradeaus.  
Ich gehorchte, doch nur weil er mich mit seiner Reaktion total überrumpelt hatte, und sah auf unser beider Hände hinab. Die Berührung hatte beinahe etwas Zärtliches an sich, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er sich dessen auch bewusst war.  
Schließlich hatten wir die Mitte der Fläche erreicht und er wirbelte mich so unverhofft zu sich herum, dass ich hart gegen seine Brust stieß, was er prompt mit einem verächtlichen Zusammenpressen seiner Lippen quittierte. Ich biss mir auf selbige und fühlte mich in seinen Armen schrecklich klein und verloren. Wenn ich ihm auf die Füße treten würde, würde bestimmt ein Unglück geschehen. Ich schwor mir, mich von ihm nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Augen zu und durch.  
Wir verharrten noch einige Sekunden, maßen uns mit Blicken, was ich schrecklich grotesk fand, und nahmen schließlich Position ein.   
Ich platzierte meine Hand leicht auf des Grafen Oberarm, die andere lag noch immer in seiner Hand, und tastete vorsichtig über den erstklassigen Stoff des rot-schwarzen Gewandes, welches er heute trug. Ich konnte ein anerkennendes Pfeifen gerade noch so unterdrücken. Dennoch erntete ich erneut einen missbilligenden Seitenblick. Der merkte aber auch alles.  
**Seine zweite Hand legte sich ungeachtet dessen leicht an meinen nackten Rücken, was mein Unbehagen nur noch verstärkte. Ich fröstelte plötzlich, hatte aber keine Zeit mehr mich darüber zu beschweren, da sich von Krolock plötzlich in Bewegung setzte und ich unbeholfen hinterher tapsen musste. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um mich an seinen Tanzstil zu gewöhnen. Er war irgendwie altmodisch, beinhaltete aber auch moderne Elemente und war einfach eine perfekte Mischung. Ich fand es unfair, dass er vermutlich Jahrhunderte Zeit gehabt hatte, diesen Stil zur Vollendung zu bringen.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich mich gar nicht so schlecht machte, als der Graf mich einmal elegant unter seinem Arm hindurch drehte. Es klingt vermutlich abgedroschen, aber wir schwebten förmlich über die Tanzfläche. Nach einer anmutigen Drehung zur Seite, lag ich wieder sicher in von Krolocks Armen und er lehnte sich nach vorn um meinen Nacken zu stützen, sodass ich mich weit nach hinten fallen lassen konnte und in einer Art Tangoposition mein Knie nach oben riss, wobei mein Kleid ungewohnt tiefe Einblicke gewährte, was mich allerdings nicht störte. Überraschenderweise musste ich feststellen, dass es anfing mir Spaß zu machen. Mit einer runden Bewegung meines Oberkörpers kam ich wieder nach oben, wobei mir die langen ungezähmten Locken wild um das Gesicht flogen, und legte aus einer Laune heraus beide Arme um seinen Hals. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie meine Fingerspitzen mit dem Spitzenstoff seines Hemdes spielten, während die anderen Tänzer einen Kreis für uns frei hielten und wir von den Anwesenden begafft wurden. Des Grafen kalte Augen sahen mich unergründlich an. Wäre er ein lebendes Wesen, hätte ich jetzt seinen Atem auf meiner Haut gespürt. Doch das Einzige was ich spürte, war sein Griff um meine Taille und keine Sekunde später war ich in der Luft. Ich keuchte überrascht auf, spürte jedoch nach der kurzen Hebefigur schnell wieder Boden unter den Füßen. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und kicherte in mich hinein, indes eine weitere Drehung uns erst auseinander und dann wieder zusammen brachte. Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und keinen Schimmer wie viele Songs wir eigentlich bereits vertanzt hatten, doch zu meiner Enttäuschung, fand unser Beisammensein nach einer weiteren Hebefigur sein jähes Ende. Ich jauchzte förmlich und glitt langsam in von Krolocks Armen zu Boden. Die Liveband verstummte und die Anwesenden applaudierten, jedoch war ich mir sicher, dass sie uns Applaus spendeten. Alle Gesichter waren eindeutig auf uns gerichtet.   
Obwohl es nun nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre, hielt der Graf mich immer noch fest. Ich wagte mich unter seinem Blick kaum zu rühren und vergaß fast zu atmen. Er hatte etwas Unheimliches an sich. Keine Regung war seinen Zügen zu entnehmen, immer die gleiche undurchschaubare Maske. Letzten Endes blinzelte er, senkte seine Arme und sah an mir vorbei.  
„Wenn Ihr so freundlich wärt und mir auf ein Wort folgen würdet“, meinte er schließlich und ich nickte nur, aus Angst, meine Stimme würde versagen, sollte ich den Versuch unternehmen mich anderweitig zu äußern.  
Bereitwillig folgte ich ihm in Richtung Barbereich. Oh, wunderbar. Ich brauchte dringend einen Drink. Und ich musste mich setzen bevor meine Knie nachgaben.  
Noch bevor ich mich richtig auf dem gepolsterten Barhocker niedergelassen hatte, stellte der Barkeeper von Krolock wortlos ein Getränk vor die blasse Nase. War das Cognac? Das fand ich irgendwie... absonderlich.  
„Ein Wasser bitte“, entschied ich spontan, als der junge Mann mich fragend ansah.   
Ich hatte mich kurzfristig umentschieden. Vielleicht war es besser wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Schnell hatte auch ich mein Getränk vor mir und nippte kurz daran. Dann sah ich zum Grafen und ertappte ihn dabei, wie er mich ohne Anstand musterte. Schon wieder.  
„Ich sollte mich bei Euch bedanken“, sagte ich schließlich, weil ich es schnell hinter mich bringen wollte und nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass er das unausweichliche Gespräch beginnen wollte.  
„Das müsst Ihr nicht“, versicherte er und sah gelangweilt in den Gärten umher. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Maria Euch unter den Augen aller Anwesenden zerfleischt und den Bediensteten zum Fraß vorwirft. Ein solches Blutbad hätte kein gutes Licht auf meine kleine Gala geworfen und nur für unnötiges Aufsehen in der Klatschpresse gesorgt.“  
Ich lachte gekünstelt. Absichtlich.  
„Ja, wie konnte ich nur annehmen, dass Euch mein Wohlergehen etwas bedeutet. Wie absurd und paradox.“  
„Geradezu grotesk“, stimmte er zu und beobachtet aus dem Augenwinkel meine Reaktion.  
„Töricht“, sagte ich nur und trank, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Völlig abwegig“, antwortete der Graf erneut und lehnte sich mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Tresen, während er mit der freien Hand sein Glas hielt.  
„Sinnwidrig.“  
„Absonderlich.“  
„Hirnrissig.“  
„Ohne Sinn und Verstand.“  
„Unmöglich.“  
„Weit hergeholt.  
„Aberwitzig.“  
„Unsinnig.“  
„Schief.“  
Der Graf verzog das Gesicht. Womöglich die erste Gefühlsregung die die Welt je von ihm zu sehen bekam.  
„Schief?“ stellte er in Frage und sah mich dabei an. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn.“  
„Tut es wohl“, rechtfertigte ich mich und bemerkte, dass er seinen Drink noch nicht angerührt hatte. Scheinbar widersprach man seiner Exzellenz nicht oft, denn seine Augenbraue schoss fast augenblicklich wieder in die Höhe.  
„Aber nicht in dem eben diskutierten Zusammenhang“, gab er zu bedenken und ich folgte seinem erneut abschweifenden Blick. Maria beobachtete uns.  
„Ihr seid ein sehr guter Tänzer“, unternahm ich den Versuch vom Thema abzulenken, weil ich keinen Lust hatte mich mit ihm zu streiten. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dabei das Nachsehen zu haben.  
„Ihr tanzt recht passabel“, war seine karge Antwort und ich lachte empört auf. Wow. Er wusste wirklich was eine Frau hören wollte.  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich als Sterbliche keine Jahrhunderte an Tanzerfahrung vorweisen kann.“  
Sein Kopf schoss zu mir herum und etwas lag in seinem Blick. Etwas Neues, was ich erst nicht zu deuten wusste.  
„Solch eine Unterhaltung führe ich nicht mit einer zweitklassigen... Sängerin.“  
Ich schluckte. Ich wusste was er erst hatte sagen wollten. Hure. Doch ich würde nicht die Nerven verlieren und ihm mein restliches Wasser ins Gesicht schütten. Betont langsam nickte ich, stellt mein Glas ab und rutschte vom Barhocker.  
„Ich werde das Anwesen jetzt verlassen. Guten Abend.“  
Ohne mich umzusehen ging ich den beleuchteten Kieselsteinweg Richtung Ausgang hinunter. Ich konnte den Blick des Grafen im Nacken spüren und plötzlich wusste ich, was ich in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, als ich seine bereits Jahrhunderte andauernde Existenz angesprochen hatte: Tiefe Traurigkeit.

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~

* Holly Cole Trio – Neon Blue  
** Siouxsie and the Banshees – Face to Face


	4. VIER

In Gedanken versunken, spielte ich mit einer meiner langen Locken und wickelte diese immer wieder um Zeige- und Mittelfinger meiner rechten Hand. Die Sonne stand noch hoch am Himmel und ich suchte die Straßen nach einem Anzeichen von Mia ab. Wir hatten uns in einem Kaffee verabredet, um unseren kleinen Kaffeekranz nachzuholen und es schien, dass es heute Mia war, die zu spät kam. Während meine Langeweile immer größer wurde, bemerkte ich, dass mein roter Nagellack begann abzublättern und zog darüber betrübt eine Schnute.   
Ich hörte, dass Mia auf mich zu stöckelte, noch bevor ich sie sah. Sie gab mir ein flüchtiges Bussi auf die Wange und setzte sich mir gegenüber an den kleinen runden Holztisch des Straßenkaffees. Über Busfahrpläne meckernd, bestellte sie bei der Bedienung einen Milchkaffee und sah mich schließlich an.  
„Wie war deine Schicht?“ wollte ich wissen und beäugte ihr Handgelenk.  
„Wie meine Schicht war?“ wiederholte Mia meine Frage und machte deutlich, dass sie es nicht für nötig hielt zu antworten. „Wie war dein Abend?“  
Ich seufzte leidend und nippte kurz an meinem Latte Macchiato, bevor ich antwortete.  
„Der Abend war gar nicht mal so gut. Der Auftritt war in Ordnung, aber alles was danach kam war...“ Ich suchte einige Sekunden lang nach dem passendem Wort und stocherte mit einer Gabel in der übrig gebliebenen Salatbeilage meines Frühstücks herum. „Desaströs.“  
„Was war denn so schlimm?“ hakte Mia nach und schüttete eine Menge Zucker in ihren soeben erhaltenen Milchkaffee.  
Ich sog scharf die Luft ein und sah in die Ferne. Der Stephansdom blitzte am Horizont zwischen den Häuserdächern hervor. Ich wollte nicht antworten, doch Mia war meine Freundin. Ich würde ihr alles erzählen, wenn sie es wissen wollte.  
„Der Graf war auch da“, gestand ich und ihr fielen beinahe die großen Kulleraugen aus dem Köpfchen.  
„Ist nicht wahr!? Oh, ich wünschte, ich wäre auch da gewesen!“  
„Und Maria war auch da“, erzählte ich weiter und konnte mich nur zu gut daran erinnern, mit welchem Blick die Puffmutter mich taxiert hatte.  
„Scheiße“, murmelte Mia und sah mich fassungslos und gleichzeitig anerkennend an. Vermutlich konnte sie nicht begreifen, weshalb ich noch am Leben war.  
„Wir haben zusammen getanzt.“  
„Du hast mit Maria getanzt?“   
Ihr Blick wurde konfus und die Momente in denen ich an ihrem Verstand zweifelte, nahmen sprunghaft zu.  
„Nein, mit von Krolock.“  
„Mit wem?“  
„Mit dem Grafen!“  
Die Blicke aller Umsitzenden schnellten zu uns, als Mia um Haaresbreite vom Stuhl gefallen wäre. Jedoch fing sie sich rechtzeitig und wippte aufgedreht hin und her.  
„Oh wie aufregend! Ich wünschte, ich hätte mit ihm getanzt! Wie ist er? Los, erzähl schon! Jetzt mach es nicht so spannend!“  
Ich dachte zurück an letzte Nacht. An seine Hände auf meiner Haut, seine Berührungen und Blicke. Und an sein Benehmen und die Beleidigungen.   
Ich schlürfte den Schaum von meinem Getränk und merkte, dass sich meine Stirn in Falten gelegt hatte. Ich suchte nach einem passenden Vergleich um auf Mias Frage zu antworten.  
„Schon mal bei blassem Mondlicht mit dem Teufel getanzt?“  
Mias Lächeln fror ein und sie zwang sich wieder still zu sitzen.  
„So schlimm?“  
„Geradezu unheimlich“, bestätigte ich nickend. „Er hat mich angesehen, als wäre ich Freiwild. Und er hat keine Manieren. Er ist unhöflich und arrogant. Ein richtiges Ekel.“  
„Wirklich schade...“, sagte Mia ernsthaft betrübt und schien von ihrer Grafen-Bessesenheit wie blitzgeheilt. „Kann er wenigstens tanzen?“  
„Wie ein junger Gott“, musste ich neidlos gestehen. Na ja... das mit dem neidlos stimmte nicht ganz.  
„War es ein enger Tanz? Du weißt schon... konntest du gewisse Vorzüge er-... fühlen?“ Empört warf ich ihr eine kleine Zuckertüte gegen den Kopf und sie schrie gespielt getroffen auf. Ich lachte. „Hey! Wie ist sein Vorname? Nein, warte. Vielleicht komme ich selber darauf. Ernst August?“ Ich verzog das Gesicht und Mia begann Salatblätter von meinem Teller zu picken. „Ferdinand?“  
„Nein.“  
„Wilhelm? Vielleicht Siegfried?“  
Auch das verneinte ich vehement und beschloss sie zu unterbrechen bevor sie alle europäischen Königshäuser durchgehen konnte. Oder noch schlimmer... bei Frauennamen landete.  
„Breda“, warf ich daher ein, als sie in ihren Überlegungen kurz inne hielt.  
„Breda?“ breitete sich Unverständnis in ihren Zügen auf. In Mias Gesicht konnte man einfach lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Sie war noch schlimmer als ich. „Die Stadt in den Niederlanden?“  
In einer unmissverständlichen Geste machte ich ihr klar, dass ich exakt den selben Gedanken hatte, doch ihre geistigen Sprünge brachten mich wieder einmal dazu zu glauben, dass sie nicht mehr ganz meschugge war.  
„Wollen wir kurz auf den Rummel und ein paar Nummern in der Geisterbahn schieben?“  
Ich war empört und sah sie auch meinem Befinden entsprechend streng genug an.  
„Das ist schmutzig, falsch und moralisch höchst verwerflich“, warf ich ihr vor und winkte die Kellnerin herbei, da ich zahlen wollte.  
„Also bist du dabei?“  
„Na logo!“

~

Mit einem letzten Rest Zuckerwatte in der Hand schlichen wir durch den Hintereingang des „Schwarzen Mondes“. Mia hatte sich für die blaue Variante entschieden, meine Watte war rosa. Ich hasste es, einen klebrigen Mund zu haben, aber die süße Sünde war es allemal wert.  
„Lust auf eine kleine Wette?“  
„Ich halte absolut nichts von deinen Wetten, Mia.“  
„Du weißt doch noch gar nicht um was es geht“, wollte sie anfangen sich aufzuregen, hörte aber auf, als ich ihr meine restliche Zuckerwatte unter die hübsche Nase hielt. „Uh, danke!“  
„Was würde denn für mich dabei heraus springen?“ fragte ich nun doch neugierig, während sie den Holzstab genießerisch von der Watte befreite und wir unsere Zimmer aufsuchten.  
„Wenn du gewinnst, dann schiebe ich meine Verwandlung noch um ein Jahr auf.“ Das war ja beinahe Erpressung. „Wenn ich gewinne, dann siehst du hinter dem Spiegel dabei zu, wie ich mich beißen lasse.“  
„Das ist alles? Willst du mich bekehren, oder was? Mein Hals bleibt Jungfrau, egal wie oft du noch versuchst mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.“  
„Wir werden sehen“, flötete sie und ich beschloss ihre besserwisserische Art zu ignorieren.  
„Wie lautet überhaupt die Wette?“ Ich wurde mutig, denn wirklich viel stand für mich nicht auf dem Spiel.  
„Wer heute Nacht mehr verdient.“  
„Mit oder ohne der Rummelaktion?“  
„Mit.“  
„Vergiss es! Du hast den armen Mann das Geld aus der Brieftasche gezogen, während du ihm einen geblasen hast. Das nennt man Diebstahl! Ich sollte dich wirklich anzeigen.“  
„Gut, dann eben ohne“, gab sie sich geschlagen und ich dachte ernsthaft darüber nach. Schließlich schlug ich ein. „Und wenn du mich anzeigst, dann erzähl ich Maria, wo du dich des Nachts so rum treibst.“  
Ich wusste, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Genauso wie sie wusste, dass ich meine Drohung ebenfalls nie wahr machen würde.  
„Ich hasse dich.“  
„Und ich dich“, antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln, dass die Größe von Transsylvanien hatte.

~

Als ich im Whirlpool saß und Henry mir sanft den Rücken einseifte, fragte ich mich ernsthaft, wer hier wen bezahlen musste. Seine leichten massierenden Berührungen raubten mir fast den letzten Nerv und als er sich von hinten gegen mich lehnte und meinen Hals küsste, wollte ich mich „Nimm mich!“ schreiend in seine starken Arme werfen.  
Die Wette war für mich verloren. Ich wusste, dass Mia ihren Kunden das Geld aus allen Körperöffnungen ziehen würde, und ich hätte natürlich das Selbe getan, doch es war verdammt noch einmal Henry! Ich wollte nicht. Ich konnte nicht.  
Henry's Lippen wanderten nach oben und als er vorsichtig an meinem Ohrläppchen zog, entfuhr mir ein wohliges Stöhnen, welches ich eigentlich nicht hatte entweichen lassen wollen, aber was sollte man machen. Ich griff nach seinem Nacken und zog ihn noch näher an mich. Seine Hände strichen über meinen Körper und ich verzehrte mich danach ihn ganz zu spüren.  
Das warme Wasser, welches unsere Körper umgab, bewegte sich, als er mit einem Mal zurück wich und in mir ein bedrückendes Gefühl hinterließ. Langsam drehte ich mich um und sah ihn fragend an.  
Er musterte mich mit einem Lächeln. Es war dieses gewisse Lächeln. Voll von Zuneigung, einem Hauch Schalk und einem gewissen Maß an entblößtem Eckzahn. Es machte ihn unwiderstehlich. Und er wusste es.  
„Darf ich dich etwas fragen?“  
„Du darfst mich alles fragen“, versicherte ich und rückte näher an ihn heran. Ich saß somit nicht mehr zwischen seinen Beinen, sondern direkt auf seinen Schenkeln und begann zu fantasieren, was wäre wenn. „Und du darfst auch alles mit mir machen.“  
Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, jedoch ging er nicht näher auf mein Angebot ein, sondern strich mir nur eine Locke aus dem Gesicht, wie er es so oft tat.  
„Dann würde ich dich gerne zum Essen einladen, auch wenn es vielleicht merkwürdig klingt.“  
„Tut es nicht“, stellte ich schnell sicher und sah in seine dunklen Augen, in denen ich mich spiegelte. „Ich würde mich sogar freuen.“  
Jedoch schien er mit meiner Antwort nicht all zu glücklich.  
„Ich meine allerdings außerhalb deiner Arbeitszeit.“  
Erst jetzt verstand ich. Er wollte ein Date. Ein richtiges Date. So ganz ohne mich für meine Gesellschaft zu bezahlen.   
Mein letztes richtiges Date hatte ich mit... nein... wenn ich so recht darüber nachdachte, dann hatte ich noch nie ein richtiges Date gehabt.  
Ich beugte mich nach vorn und berührte seine Lippen kurz und sanft mit meinen.  
„Sehr gern.“  
Sein scheinbar auf ihn patentiertes Lächeln kehrte zurück und erreichte diesmal auch seine Augen. Dann leckte er sich über die Lippen und sagte: „Hm, Zuckerwatte...“

~

Henry blieb in dieser Nacht lange bei mir. Wir saßen vor dem Kamin und er erzählte Anekdoten aus seinem früheren Leben als Soldat, über seinen Tod und alles was danach kam. Ich lehnte die ganze Zeit über an seiner Brust und lauschte. Seine Haut war kalt, doch ich bemerkte es durch die Wärme des Feuers kaum. Ich fühlte mich so sicher wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr.  
Doch unsere gemeinsame Zeit in dieser Nacht war begrenzt. Als Henry mich verließ, stand ich in der offenen Tür meines Zimmers und sah ihm wehmütig wie ein altes Mütterchen nach. Dann geschah etwas Merkwürdiges.   
Am Ende des Ganges, direkt vor dem Treppenabsatz, erblickte ich von Krolock, der hochnäsig wie eh und je auf den Gang einbog und Henry nickend grüßte. Ein dunkler Ausdruck lag auf seinen feinen Zügen, was ich selbst Auf die weite Entfernung noch erkennen konnte. Mich beschlich Verwirrung, die die Grenze zur Besorgnis stürmte und ich schloss schnell die Tür.   
Maria würde den Besuch ihres alten Freundes sicherlich sehr begrüßen. Es hieß, dass ihr unsterbliches Leben begann sie zu langweilen. Ich selbst konnte dies durchaus nachvollziehen. Bei Gelegenheit musste ich dies Mia unbedingt noch einmal auf die Nase binden, jedoch wollte ich mir jetzt nicht länger den Kopf über versnobte Blutsauger zerbrechen und steuerte meinen kleinen Balkon an, um etwas nächtliche Luft zu schnappen.  
Ich hatte den Raum zur Hälfte durchquert, als es an der Tür klopfte. Verwundert wandte ich mich um und taxierte das massive Holz mit Blicken. Da mir die Gabe der Röntgensicht jedoch nicht gegeben war, begab ich mich zurück zur Tür.  
Auf dem Weg dorthin, klopfte es erneut, diesmal fordernder, und ich musste mich beherrschen nicht laut zu rufen. Ich riss die Tür regelrecht auf und... Überraschung! In einer heldenhaften Anstrengung brachte ich es zustande, dass mir nicht sämtliche Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Stattdessen schaute ich nur wie ein dummes Schaf.  
„Eure Exzellenz“, nuschelte ich überrascht und hielt mich gerade noch davon ab, nicht zu knicksen. Der Knicks ist nicht nötig, rief ich mir in Erinnerung. Der Knicks ist verdammt noch mal nicht nötig! „Marias Räumlichkeiten befinden sich eine Etage weiter oben.“  
„Das ist mir durchaus bewusst“, sagte er ohne ein Wort der Begrüßung und trug seine Nase noch ein bisschen weiter gen Himmel als sonst. „Wenn Ihr so freundlich wärt und mir kurz Euer Gehör schenken würdet.“  
Das dumme Schaf hatte sich verzogen. Stattdessen schaute ich nun wie ein Affe ins Uhrwerk.  
„Ihr wollt mit mir sprechen?“  
„Ja, das ist mein Anliegen“, betonte er den Umstand und machte klar, dass er geistig sehr wohl bei bester Gesundheit war.  
Er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und als er ungeduldig eine Braue hob (Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt!), wurde ich mir der Tatsache bewusst, dass ich jetzt an der Reihe war etwas zu sagen und außerdem den Weg versperrte. Schnell trat ich zur Seite und deutete mit einer bittenden Geste in die Offenheit des Raumes. Er nahm die Einladung sofort an und trat ein. Ich ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und hatte meine anfängliche Verwunderung so gut es ging überwunden. Es wurde Zeit wieder professionell zu werden.  
Also folgte ich ihm und beobachtete, wie er seinerseits den Raum begutachtete.  
„Was kann ich für Euch tun?“ fragte ich nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens. Ich wollte das hier zu Ende bringen bevor die Sonne implodiert.  
Seine Augen huschten vom Kronleuchter zu mir und wieder einmal wurde ich mir der Kälte darin bewusst. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut.  
„Es ist mir ein Bedürfnis mich für die Peinlichkeit von gestern Nacht zu entschuldigen. Ich war Euch gegenüber herablassend und verletzend. Auch wenn ich denke, dass ich Euch vor einer öffentlichen Hinrichtung durch Marias Hand bewahrt habe. Dies war jedoch meine eigene Entscheidung und hatte nichts mit unserer späteren kleinen Unterhaltung zu tun. Ich habe mich nicht angemessen verhalten und möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Verzeiht.“  
Das... war Größe. Auch wenn es einstudiert klang und sein Tonfall Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte ließ. Ein Mann... Vamp seines Standes hatte es mit Sicherheit nicht nötig, sich bei einer dahergelaufenen Prostituierten für etwas zu entschuldigen. Aber er tat es und ich war zugegebenermaßen... irgendwie beeindruckt. Allerdings konnte ich den Nutzen, den er durch dieses Verhalten zweifelsohne erhielt, nicht deuten.  
„Ähm... ja“, wurde ich unserer gemeinsamen Sprache wieder mächtig und nickte, was den Eindruck einer Geistesgestörten nur noch verstärkte. „Angenommen. Vergeben und vergessen. Schwamm drüber.“ Er nickte kurz angebunden, rührte sich jedoch anderweitig nicht vom Fleck und die aufkommende Stille begann unangenehm zu werden. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Euch tun?“  
„Allerdings“, schoss es aus ihm heraus und er erschien beinahe erleichtert darüber, dass ich das Thema noch einmal angesprochen hatte. „Ich würde gern Eure Dienstleistung in Anspruch nehmen.“  
„Oh“, sagte ich langgezogen und begriff. Endlich etwas, was ich wirklich konnte.  
Ich überbrückte unaufgefordert die Distanz zwischen uns mit zwei kleinen Schritten und presste meinen Körper gegen seinen. Jetzt würden wir gleich die selbe Sprache sprechen. Ich befingerte das teure seidene Tuch um seinen Hals und rieb mich aufreizend an ihm. Jedoch ging er nicht darauf ein, sondern packte mich nur wieder an den Handgelenken. Dieses Mal nicht ganz so schroff, wie bei unserer ersten Begegnung in Marias Gemach.  
„Ich meine nicht diese Art von Dienstleistung“, ließ er mich wissen und ich trat vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück.  
„Oh“, entfuhr es mir erneut verstehend. Er drückte sich aber auch zweideutig aus. Himmel, Arsch und Zwirn.  
Noch bevor ich Zeit hatte rot anzulaufen, zog er plötzlich etwas aus der Innentasche seines Gehrocks, das aussah wie ein Ticket und hielt es mir vor die Nase.  
„Das ist eine Karte für die Staatsoper“, sagte ich erkennend, nachdem ich das Ticket beäugt hatte. Durch die Bewegung seiner Finger teilte sich die Karte wie bei einem Zaubertrick. „Das sind zwei Karten für die Staatsoper“, korrigierte ich mich selber. „Die Vorstellung ist heute Nacht.“  
„Ich bezahle Euch dafür, wenn Ihr Euch bereit erklärt meine Begleitung zu sein.“  
„Wisst Ihr eigentlich wie hoch mein Stundenlohn ist?“ Hatte ich wirklich gerade Dollarzeichen in den Augen? Noch vor wenigen Sekunden wollte ich nichts mehr, als dass er endlich ging und jetzt dachte ich ernsthaft darüber nach ihn zu begleiten.  
„Das sollte kein Problem darstellen.“ Natürlich nicht. „Seht es als kleine Wiedergutmachung für den gestrigen Fauxpas.“  
Tz. Seine Wiedergutmachung konnte er echt stecken lassen. Ich wollte sie nicht haben. Und wieso zum Geier sollte ausgerechnet ich ihn begleiten? Sollte er doch mit Maria die Oper unsicher machen. Doch dann erwachte die Neugier in mir und die Frage, ob er wohl großzügig bei der Vergabe des Trinkgeldes war. Und ein Abend an dem ich dem „Schwarzen Mond“ entkommen konnte, war ein besonderer Abend.  
„Wie groß war das Bedürfnis Euch bei mir zu entschuldigen eigentlich genau?“, fragte ich interessehalber und nahm eine der Karten an mich. Das Stück hieß 'Die Fledermaus'. Wie passend.  
„Da ich dies als Annahme meiner Einladung deute, werde ich unten auf euch warten.“  
Super. Keine Antwort war auch... keine... oder so.  
„Ich werde mich beeilen“, sagte ich so emotionslos und distanziert, wie es mir möglich war und begab mich, noch während ich dies sagte, zu meinem Kleiderschrank.  
„Schön“, hörte ich Seine Exzellenz äußern und zog ein für diesen Anlass passendes Kleid vom Bügel.  
„Schön“, verkündete auch ich, sah kampflustig zu ihm und bemerkte mit Genugtuung, dass er sich, um Fassung und Haltung bemüht, straffte und zum Gehen wandte.  
„Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn wir die Oper noch vor Tageseinbruch erreichen würden“, setzte er unserer kurzen Unterhaltung noch die Krone auf und verschwand.  
„Wenn wir die Oper noch vor Tageseinbruch erreichen würden“, äffte ich ihn wie ein kleines Kind nach und schnitt Grimassen.  
Blödfisch! Ich würde mir so viel Zeit lassen, wie ich benötigte um mich ausgehfertig zu machen. Und wenn wir erst zum dritten Akt da auflaufen würden. Vielleicht hatte ich ja auch Glück und er erstickte bis dahin an seiner Aufgeblasenheit. Dann fiel mir ein, dass er nicht ersticken konnte. Na ja, man konnte eben nicht alles haben.

~ Ende des 4. Kapitels ~


	5. FÜNF

Ich trat auf den Vorplatz des „Schwarzen Mondes“ und wurde von Passanten auf der anderen Straßenseite kritisch beäugt. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich meine Laune durch eine obszöne Geste in deren Richtung bessern konnte, entschied mich jedoch dagegen.   
Also sah ich mich in der Gegend um und hielt nach von Krolock Ausschau, doch von Mister „Ich-hab-die-Unsterblichkeit-mit-Löffeln-gefressen“ war weit und breit keine Spur zu sehen. Nicht einmal eine dezent aufgestellte Leuchtreklame, die in neonfarbenen Lettern „Zum Grafen, bitte hier entlang“ verkündete. Welch bodenlose Frechheit.  
Aus Angst, dass mich jemand beobachtete, zog ich keinen Schmollmund und stampfte wie ein Kleinkind mit den Füßen auf, sondern verschränkte nur in einer gelassenen Geste die Arme vor der Brust und stand da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt. Langsam aber sicher kam ich mir wirklich verarscht vor. Wenn er mich auf die Schippe genommen hatte, würde ich zur rasenden Wildsau werden und Seine Stinkstieflichkeit bei der nächsten Gelegenheit so richtig zur Schnecke machen.  
Ein Räuspern ließ mich aufhorchen. Ich erkannte die Quelle des Lautes nicht sofort und unhöflicherweise begann ich zu starren, als ich es tat.  
Am Straßenrand stand ein ganz in Schwarz gekleideter Mann mittleren Alters. Seine Kleidung war gepflegt und die lange, dunkle Jacke war mit einer akkuraten Knopfreihe und kurzem Kragen versehen. Am auffälligsten war jedoch die unverwechselbare, markante Chauffeursmütze, die auf seinem hellen Lockenkopf saß. Der Aufzug stand ihm ziemlich gut, wie ich feststellen musste.  
Doch nicht sein Anblick machte mich sprachlos, sondern das verlängerte Lincoln Town Car, welches in seiner vollen Schönheit am Straßenrand parkte und dafür zwei Parkflächen benötigte. Eine Limousine. Das war eine verdammte Stretchlimousine! Und natürlich bemerkte ich diese erst jetzt, was mich augenblicklich dazu brachte mich selbst 'Blindes Huhn' zu schimpfen.  
„Wenn Sie gestatten“, sagte der Chauffeur in meine Richtung und ich sah mich verdattert um.  
Nein, hinter mir stand definitiv niemand. Und der Mann würde doch nicht schielen, oder?  
Blondie öffnete die hintere Tür der langen Schönheit und mir schwante augenblicklich Böses, als ich in das spärlich beleuchtete Innere sah. Missmutig stöckelte ich näher zu dem strahlend weißen Gefährt mit den dunkel getönten Scheiben und ließ mich übel gelaunt auf wunderschöne schwarze Ledersitze fallen. Augenblicklich fiel die Tür hinter mir zu und ich hatte das ungute Gefühl, gefangen zu sein.  
Scheiße, dachte ich, als ich mich genauer umsah. Ich wollte wirklich nicht beeindruckt sein, aber ich war es bereits jetzt. Was soll's. War ja kein Verbrechen.   
Ich brauchte ganze drei Sekunden um die luxuriöse Ausstattung des Wagens abzuchecken. Die Aufmachung war geradezu royal! Die wunderschöne schwarze Lederausstattung endete in einer Rundsitzecke, an deren Ende von Krolock mit überschlagenen Beinen in seiner vollen Erhabenheit saß. Diese Tatsache verdrängte ich jedoch für ein paar weitere Sekunden und bestaunte die Bar mit wechselnder Farbbeleuchtung. Der Fernseher, das Glas-Schiebedach und der Sternenhimmel waren allerdings auch nicht zu verachten. Welche Dame würde sich nicht in so einem Gefährt überall hin chauffieren lassen?  
Nichtsdestotrotz zwang ich mein Gesicht in die Ausdruckslosigkeit zurück und sah zu von Krolock, der mich genauso reglos mit einem seiner kalten Blicke bedachte.  
„Ziemlich...“, dekadent, verschwenderisch, schwülstig, theatralisch, schlicht und einfach übertrieben. „... auffällig“, wagte ich zu äußern und rückte das kleine Schwarze zurecht, da es mir ungünstig weit nach oben gerutscht war. Ich überlegte kurz, ob ich für diesen Einblick einen grünen Schein mehr verlangen sollte.  
„Wäre mir bewusst gewesen, dass Ihr es dezenter bevorzugt, dann hätte ich heute Nacht sicherlich den Lamborghini gewählt.“ Ich verschluckte mich vor Überraschung fast an meiner eigenen Spucke, konnte aber durch ein gespieltes Räuspern davon ablenken. War das gerade ein Witz gewesen? Unfassbar. Ich war geradezu in den Grundfesten meiner Meinung über von Krolock erschüttert, doch hatte ich nicht noch länger Gelegenheit darüber zu fachsimpeln, da er erneut das Wort an mich richtete und mich so aus meinen Grübeleien riss. „Champagner?“  
Ich zwang mich dazu meinen Mund aufgrund der kurzen Verblüffung zu schließen und nickte schließlich nur, als er die Flasche aus einem Kühlbehälter bei der Bar zog und fragend in die Höhe hielt. Wenige Sekunden später hielt er mir ein Glas gefüllt mit edlen Schampus entgegen und ich musste näher an ihn heran rücken, da er keine Anstalten machte näher zu mir zu kommen. Peinlich darauf bedacht, dass sich unsere Hände nicht berührten, nahm ich das Glas dankend entgegen und trank auch direkt einen Schluck. So wie es aussah, musste ich mich tatsächlich betrinken um den heutigen Abend einigermaßen gut über die Runden zu bekommen.  
Die Limousine setzte sich leicht ruckelnd in Bewegung und ich sah aus dem Fenster, versuchte in der vorbei rasenden Nacht etwas zu erkennen, doch alles was ich sah waren hin und wieder ein paar vorbei huschende Schatten, da die Scheiben einfach viel zu stark getönt waren. Diese Tatsache verwirrte mich zusehends.  
Als ich zu von Krolock blickte, der ein Cognacglas in seinen schlanken Händen hielt, den Inhalt kreisen ließ und mich unentwegt ansah, fühlte ich mich immer unbehaglicher. Hier drin war es auch einfach viel zu still. Keine leise einlullende Musik, keine Unterhaltungen, nicht einmal eine Liveband oder eine Akrobatenfamilie, die in der hinteren Ecke der Limousine wirklich ausreichend Platz gehabt hätten... Das war natürlich ein Witz.  
Ich griff in mein Haar und prüfte in einer schnellen Handbewegung den Sitz meiner komplizierten Hochsteckfrisur, bevor ich allen Mut zusammen nahm und versuchte ein bisschen Smalltalk zu führen.  
„Ich mag die Oper“, begann ich schlicht und bestätigte durch ein Nicken, meine Augen huschten jedoch unsicher im Inneren hin und her. „Aber eigentlich mag ich alles, was mit Bühnen, Schauspiel und Gesang zu tun hat. Geht Ihr oft in die Oper?“  
„Hin und wieder“, antwortete er ebenso schlicht und unpräzise, wandte den kalten Blick zum ersten Mal ab und trank seinen Cognac.  
„Allein oder in Begleitung?“ fragte ich anmaßend und bereute es fast augenblicklich, als mich wieder die volle Härte seines durchdringenden Blickes traf und mich fast dazu brachte wie ein kleines Hündchen zu wimmern und mich vor seine Füße zu werfen.  
„Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, nicht darüber zu sprechen“, forderte er förmlich und ich leerte mein Glas, spielte dann nervös mit dem leeren Behältnis herum. Gut, dann eben kein Smalltalk. Stille legte sich erneut über uns. Nur das stetige Fahrgeräusch war zu vernehmen und als er plötzlich erneut eine Frage an mich richtete, war ich beinahe dankbar, auch wenn diese trotz ihrer Eindringlichkeit kühl und distanziert war. „Wie lange arbeitet Ihr schon für Maria?“  
Die Frage überraschte mich ehrlich. War er vielleicht auch nur auf der Suche nach einem Gesprächsthema um die unangenehme Stille zu durchbrechen?   
„Seit ich achtzehn bin“, antwortete ich fast ohne zu zögern. Ich hatte noch nie ein Geheimnis aus meiner Anstellung bei Maria gemacht. „Und bevor Ihr fragt: Das ist jetzt sieben Jahre her.“ Von Krolock nickte und wirkte fast abwesend. „Woher kennt Ihr Maria eigentlich? Oder würdet Ihr es begrüßen, auch darüber lieber nicht zu sprechen?“ fügte ich vorsichtshalber hinzu, als ich seinen entrückten Ausdruck bemerkte. Ich meinte es scherzhaft, aber irgendwie wollte sich kein Schmunzeln auf seinen Zügen zeigen. Welch absurde Gedanken ich auch wieder hatte, tz.  
„Sie...“, begann er, als ich schon fast dachte, dass er nicht mehr antworten würde. Er wirkte zögernd, wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht. Etwas, was nicht zu seiner Erscheinung passte. „Sie war in unseren früheren Leben meine Geliebte.“  
Ich blinzelte einmal und ließ diese Antwort sacken. Wenn Männer von Geliebten sprachen, dann taten sie es meist mit einem gewissen Funkeln in den Augen, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen oder einer Geste, die verdeutlichte, was diese Frau ihnen bedeutete. Doch ich sah nichts dergleichen. Keine Regung. Nur die ewig gleich bleibende Maske.  
„Und Ihr habt sie wirklich geliebt“, nahm ich daher einfach an und bekam große Augen. Wenn es um Liebesgeschichten ging, wurde ich einfach immer sentimental. „Liebt Ihr sie immer noch?“  
„Jetzt wagt Ihr zu viel“, sagte der Graf ruhig und dennoch bestimmend. Doch diese Zurückweisung ließ mich schlimmer zusammenzucken, als es eine aufbrausende Antwort hätte schlimmer tun können.  
„Verzeiht“, sagte ich daher in angemessener Unaufdringlichkeit und hoffte, dass diese Frage nicht für den Rest der Nacht zwischen uns stehen würde. „Es stand mir nicht zu.“  
Ohne auf meine Entschuldigung zu reagieren, beugte er sich zu mir und nahm mir das leere Glas aus den Händen um mich mit Champagner aufzufrischen.  
„Ich habe versäumt zu erwähnen, dass Ihr hinreißend ausseht“, sagte Seine Exzellenz plötzlich und reichte mir mein gefülltes Glas, wobei sich unsere Hände kurz berührten und ich der Meinung war, dass meine auf einmal genauso kalt waren wie die seinen.  
Ich bedankte mich kurz nuschelnd und klammerte mich aufgrund seiner abrupten Höflichkeit an den einzigen Anker den ich hatte: Alkohol.  
Es bestand eine verschwindend geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich mich auf der Stelle in Luft auflösen würde, um dem beklemmenden Gefühl hier mit ihm gefangen zu sein entkommen zu können, und doch hoffte ich fest, dass es so kommen würde. Die schummrige Dunkelheit die uns umhüllte wurde nur noch dunkler und beinahe greifbar, als etwas in die Augen des Grafen trat, das vorher noch nicht dagewesen war. Angst schnürte mir die Kehle zu, doch als der Wagen jäh zum Stillstand kam, war das Gefühl der Bedrohung wieder so schnell verschwunden, als wäre es nie dagewesen.  
„Wir scheinen da zu sein“, sagte ich nur um meine Unsicherheit zu überspielen und sah hoffnungsvoll zur Tür, die sich auch sogleich öffnete und einen Blick auf den Chauffeur erlaubte, der sie galant geöffnet hielt.  
Von Krolock machte den Anfang und schlüpfte lautlos an mir vorbei in die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Ich seufzte leicht und folgte, nur um überrascht aufzublicken, als eine blasse Hand im Türrahmen erschien um mir aus dem Wagen zu helfen.  
Ich zögerte eine Sekunde, doch dann legte ich meine Hand achtsam in seine und ließ mich vorsichtig auf den Bürgersteig ziehen.  
„Danke Albert“, sagte seine volltönende Stimme neben mir, doch ich hatte nur Augen für das Opernhaus direkt vor uns.  
Ich warf meinen Kopf in den Nacken und bestaunte die Vorderfront des mächtigen Bauwerks, welches indirekt in goldgelbem Licht erstrahlte. Ich pfiff anerkennend und es war mir egal, ob das ladylike war oder nicht. Ich kramte aus den Tiefen meiner Gehirnwindungen alles hervor, was ich irgendwann einmal über die Wiener Staatsoper gehört hatte. Abgesehen vom jährlichen Opernball war da allerdings nicht viel hängen geblieben.  
Romantisch-historisierende Formen im Renaissance-Bogenstil machten die Hauptfassade aus. Obenauf thronten zwei Reiterdarstellungen auf geflügelten Pferden und ich geriet ins Grübeln, da ich nicht wusste, wen die Reiter darstellen sollten.  
„Harmonie und die Muse der Poesie, Erato“, meinte von Krolock urplötzlich und als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen. Doch vermutlich sprach mein Blick einfach mal wieder Bände. „1876 angebracht. Bitte beachtet auch die Statuen aus Bronze in den Arkadenbögen. Heroismus, Melpomene, Phantasie, Thalia und Liebe.“  
Mein Blick schweifte zu besagten Standbildern, bevor die Musterung des Gebäudes bei der Loggia und dem gemalten Zauberflöten-Zyklus Fresko endete.   
„Wunderschön“, gestand ich, ehrlich beeindruckt aufgrund der Herrlichkeit des Gebäudes, und mein Blick fiel ein letztes Mal auf die unterschiedlichen Formen der Bedachung, bevor ich den Blick wieder senkte und die Menschen und Vamps beobachtete, die wie Bienen zu ihrem Stock in die Oper strömten. Sie alle, tot oder nicht, sahen chic und elegant aus und ich fragte mich, ob dies auch auf das ungleiche Paar zutraf, welches wir abgaben. Was würde ein Beobachter wohl über uns denken?  
Albert berührte in einer Geste der Verabschiedung kurz die Krempe seiner Mütze und nickte uns zu, bevor er wieder seinen Pflichten als Chauffeur nachging und in die Limousine stieg um diese anderweitig zu parken.   
„Ist er gemietet?“ wollte ich neckend wissen und biss mir aufgrund dieser indiskreten Frage sofort auf die rot geschminkten Lippen. Ich hasste es, wenn mein Mund schneller war, als mein Verstand.  
„Albert oder die Limousine?“  
„Beides.“  
„Ihr beleidigt mich“, antwortete er, jedoch war er weder aufbrausend noch jähzornig und ich entschied mich, einfach darüber zu schweigen.  
Operngäste in prächtigen Kleidern und teuren Anzügen nickten von Krolock zu, während sie an uns vorbei gingen. Hin und wieder hörte ich ein ehrfürchtiges „Eure Exzellenz“ heraus und der Graf antwortete mit einem simplen „Guten Abend“.  
Neugierig sah ich Albert nach, als wir dem Opernhaus entgegen gingen, und wünschte augenblicklich ich hätte es nicht getan, als der Treppenabsatz mich zum Stolpern brachte. Vorn über fallend, sah ich mich schon mit aufgeschürften Knien und Handflächen auf den Stufen liegen, doch hatte ich meine Rechnung nicht mit von Krolock gemacht. Schneller als ich „Unterlassungsverpflichtungserklärung“ buchstabieren konnte, schoss sein Arm nach vorn und packte mich am Oberarm, noch bevor ich auch nur annähernd drohte zu stürzen. Sein linker Arm schwebte in der Erwartung, dass ich es vielleicht doch tat vor mir, um mich auch in dieser Situation rettend auffangen zu können.   
„Seid vorsichtig“, meinte der Graf nur leise, als ich mich aus dieser blamablen Situation langsam wieder aufrichtete und eine Strähne die gar nicht da war hinter mein Ohr strich.  
Zum wiederholten mal bedankte ich mich nuschelnd und hoffte, dass keiner der Umstehenden von der kleinen Peinlichkeit Notiz genommen hatte.  
Noch während ich diese Angst hegte, winkelte von Krolock seinen rechten Arm an, hielt ihn auffordernd in meine Richtung und erlangte somit meine volle Aufmerksamkeit. Der Anflug eines dankbaren Lächelns zog meine Mundwinkel kurz in die Höhe, als ich meinen Arm in seinen schlang, meine Hand Halt suchend auf seinem Unterarm zur Ruhe kam und wir langsam zum Opernhaus empor stiegen.

~

Als ich in von Krolocks privater Mittelloge des ersten Ranges Platz nahm und den gesamten Zuschauerraum überblicken konnte, fiel es mir wieder ein. Die Bühne der Wiener Staatsoper war eine der größten der Welt, rund doppelt so groß wie der gesamte Zuschauerraum. Die Innenausstattung des Gebäudes war prunkvoll und kostbar. Die Feststiege und der Promeniersaal stachen dabei ganz besonders ins Auge. Auch das Foyer und die Prunktreppe, über die wir hierher gelangt waren, waren... einzigartig. Über das Vestibül und den Teesalon wollte ich gar nicht erst reden.  
Der schwere rote Samtvorhang schloss sich hinter von Krolock und sperrte ungebetene Blicke aus. Doch für mich hätte dies in diesem Moment genauso gut die ganze Welt sein können. Ich saß auf einem der gepolsterten Stühle und hielt mich verkrampft an meiner Handtasche fest, die auf meinem Schoß lag. Ich war nie klaustrophobisch veranlagt gewesen, doch die wenigen Quadratmeter der erstklassigen Loge ließen mich ins Schwitzen kommen und schnürten mir die Kehle zu. Ich war wirklich dankbar, als mein Freund Alkohol in Form eines Bleikristallglases voller Sekt wieder bei mir auftauchte.  
Der zweite Gong ertönte bereits und ich war froh darüber, dass bis zu Beginn der Oper nur noch wenige Minuten zu überbrücken waren.   
„Kennt Ihr 'Die Fledermaus'?“ begann meine düstere Begleitung, als sie sich dicht neben mir niederließ, sodass der raue dunkelrote Stoff seines Gehrocks meinen Arm berührte.  
„Nein, bis jetzt noch nicht“, gestand ich und nippte kurz an meinem schweren Glas. „Allerdings habe ich einmal ein Buch gelesen, welches den selben Titel trug. Ich bezweifle jedoch, dass die Handlung zu vergleichen ist.“  
„Wohl kaum“, musste auch von Krolock einsehen und beäugte seinerseits den Zuschauerraum, in dem sich immer mehr Publikum sammelte.  
„Habt Ihr das Stück schon einmal gesehen?“ fragte ich nun meinerseits und sah zu ihm.  
„Erst fünf mal“, antwortete er prompt und ich fragte mich, ob sich dies auf die Wiener Inszenierung oder auf die Gesamtheit seit der Uraufführung 1874 bezog.  
„Erlaubt Ihr mir die Frage, weshalb ich Euch begleiten darf?“ wollte ich wissen und dachte an alle Bekanntschaften die er mit Sicherheit hatte. „Ich hoffe, ich trete Euch nicht zu nahe, aber ich denke, dass Ihr durchaus Umgang mit, wie soll ich sagen, nicht allzu zweifelhaften Damen wie mir pflegt.“  
Ich rechnete mit einer ausweichenden Antwort, oder gar keiner, doch Seine Exzellenz zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und wandte seinen Kopf abschätzend zu mir. Vermutlich begrüßte er es jetzt doch, darüber zu sprechen.  
„Diese besagten nicht allzu zweifelhaften Damen, wie Ihr sie nennt, langweilen mich“, gestand er und ich vergaß für kurze Zeit zu atmen, als er mich mit einem Blick bedachte, der Totgeglaubte wieder hätte auferstehen lassen.  
„Zu Tode?“ fragte ich mutig und hoffte, dass ich selbigem nicht ins Antlitz lachte.  
„Wenn ich dies nicht schon wäre“, erwiderte von Krolock und ich musste ungewollt schmunzeln, während ich wie aus weiter Ferne den dritten Gong ertönen hörte.  
„Was ist mit Maria?“  
„Kennt mich zu gut“, bezog er rasch Position und zog den fein geformten Mund ein wenig kraus, während ich meinen Kopf in einer verstehenden Geste bewegte.  
„Und ich langweile Euch also nicht?“ lockte ich ihn weiter aus der Reserve und war auf der Suche nach der kleinsten Gefühlsregung in seinem blassen Gesicht, als er auf meine Frage antwortete.  
„In keinster Weise“, offenbarte von Krolock und hob sein Glas zum Tost, bevor unsere Gläser klirrend aufeinander trafen.

~

„Albert wird Euch für Eure Mühen entschädigen“, riss mich der Graf aus meinen abschweifenden Gedanken und mein Kopf drehte sich zu ihm.  
Erhaben wie eh und je, schmückte von Krolock die Sitzecke der Limousine mit seiner Präsenz und sah dabei so vortrefflich aus, als hätte er seinen Lebtag noch nie etwas anderes getan. Oder... Todtag?  
Ich wollte etwas erwidern, mich für die heutige Nacht bedanken, oder wenigstens ein geistreiches Kommentar über die angesehene Operette fallen lassen, doch ich tat nichts dergleichen. Ich nickte nur schwach.  
Albert öffnete die Tür für mich und ein Strahl der gerade aufgehenden Sonne fiel weit ins Innere des Lincoln Town Car. Es war wirklich spät geworden. Von Krolock zog unauffällig seinen Fuß zurück, sodass das Tageslicht die Spitze seines teuren Schuhs nicht mehr berühren konnte und sah anschließend zu mir auf. Jetzt wusste ich, weshalb die Fenster derart stark getönt waren.  
„Guten Tag“, sagte er schließlich und beobachtete, wie meine Statur das Licht der Sonne brach. Ich blinzelte aufgrund der plötzlichen Helligkeit und war beinahe enttäuscht, dass er sich so abrupt distanziert und zurückhaltend verabschiedete. Aber eigentlich hatte ich auch nichts anderes erwartet. Mein Job war getan und ich konnte gehen.  
Also trat ich ins Freie und wurde von Albert erwartet, der mir diskret einen prall gefüllten weißen Umschlag zusteckte, den ich schnell in meiner Handtasche verschwinden ließ. Ich würde später nachzählen.   
Der Chauffeur schien meine Erleichterung darüber, dass ich die Nacht ohne Schaden, oder Bisswunden, überstanden hatte, zu spüren, denn er wagte es leise das Wort an mich zu richten, nachdem er die Tür hinter mir wieder geschlossen hatte.  
„Wenn ich mir eine Bemerkung erlauben darf.“ Ich hielt inne und gab ihm in einer Geste zu verstehen, dass er fortfahren sollte. „Der Herr Graf wirkt nach außen kühl und distanziert, doch im inneren seines Daseins ist er das genaue Gegenteil.“  
„Danke Albert, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er im inneren seines Daseins genauso kühl und distanziert ist.“  
Albert bedachte mich mit einem verstehenden Lächeln, welches ich nicht richtig einzuordnen wusste, und berührte zur Verabschiedung erneut die Krempe seiner Mütze. „Es war mir eine Freude Sie kennen gelernt zu haben.“  
„Auf wiedersehen“, verabschiedete auch ich mich und wandte mich ab, während Albert um den Wagen lief und seinen Herrn nach Hause kutschierte.  
Nach einigen Metern blieb ich jedoch stehen und blickte zurück. Ich hatte ein Kribbeln im Nacken und konnte Blicke auf mir spüren. Die Scheiben ließen keine Sicht ins Innere zu, doch ich war mir sicher, direkt in eisblaue Augen zu schauen. Schulterzuckend wandte ich schließlich den Blick ab. Ich wollte mir doch gar keine Gedanken über versnobte Blutsauger machen. Und doch tat ich es, als ich an diesem Tag nicht nur von Fledermäusen, sondern auch von arktischem Eiswasser und der Muse der Poesie träumte.

~ Ende des 5. Kapitels ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *seufz* Aus irgendeinem Grund ist mir dieses Kapitel ziemlich schwer gefallen. Aber egal, denn jetzt ist es abgehakt. Kritik, Kommentare, Beschwerden, Anregungen, Wünsche, Cognac und einsame schöne Vampire ab 18 bitte an mich =)


	6. SECHS

Hektisch versuchte ich mein Haar in eine einfache Hochsteckfrisur zu zwingen, scheiterte aufgrund nervösen Zitterns jedoch kläglich. Ich begutachtete mein Spiegelbild, entschied dass die rote wallende Lockenpracht auch etwas für sich hatte und eilte zur Tür. Seit Cynthia in meine Räumlichkeiten geeilt kam, um mir mitzuteilen, dass mich jemand an der Bar erwartete und mit mir essen gehen wollte, war schon viel zu viel Zeit vergangen. Ich durfte Henry nicht noch länger warten lassen. Erst hatte ich mich gewundert, dass er nicht wartete, bis ich meinen freien Tag hatte. Schließlich würde er mich für meine Gesellschaft bezahlen müssen, aber mir sollte es recht sein. Alles war gut, solange ich nur hier raus kam und zudem noch bei Henry war.  
In romantische Träumereien vertieft stöckelte ich das mit Teppich ausgelegte Treppenhaus hinunter und setzte mein schönstes Lächeln auf, als ich um die Ecke bog, einen Vorhang beiseite schob und in den Barbereich trat. Sofort checkte ich der Reihe nach die Anwesenden Freier. Hotelkettenbesitzer auf der Couch. Politiker bei der Tanzstange. Graf an der Bar. Arzt auf der anderen Couch.   
Moment...   
Ich spulte zurück und mein Lächeln erstarb, als ich zur Bar hinüber blickte.   
„Das gibt’s doch nicht“, murmelte ich vor mich hin, schulterte meine Handtasche und stapfte los.  
Ich war wütend auf von Krolock, da er mir die Illusion eines malerischen Abends durch seine bloße Anwesenheit genommen hatte und durchbohrte seinen Rücken, über den sein langes Haar in leichten Wellen fielen, mit bösen Blicken. Cynthia stellte einen „Red Sun“ vor ihm auf den Tresen und zwinkerte ihm zu. Pfff. Dann traf ihr Blick den meinen und sie zog sich zurück.   
„Bitte sagt mir, dass Ihr auf Maria wartet“, bat ich seinen Rücken, der durchaus reizend anzusehen war, und beobachtete wie er sich daraufhin langsam auf dem Barhocker zu mir umdrehte.   
„Ich bedaure wirklich sehr, Euch diesbezüglich enttäuschen zu müssen“, meinte der Graf mit samtener Stimme und ich hätte viel lieber eine Lüge gehört, als ich mich an ihm vorbei schob und mit gequälter Miene auf dem Barhocker nebenan Platz nahm. Gar nicht ladylike ließ ich meine Tasche auf den Tresen fallen, stellte meinen Ellenbogen auf ebendiesen und legte mein Kinn in meine Handfläche um von Krolock zerknirscht anzusehen. Es war mir egal, dass alle mich so sehen konnten.  
„Ich hatte gehofft, Ihr seid jemand anderes“, sagte ich, strich eine Strähne hinter mein Ohr und beäugte interessiert den unangerührten „Red Sun“ des Grafen.  
„Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn Ihr trotzdem mit mir ausgehen würdet“, gestand mein Gegenüber und schob mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers den Drink zu mir herüber. „Es könnte ein durchaus befriedigender Abend werden.“  
Befriedigend? Ich beschloss die Äußerung zu ignorieren, bemühte mich nicht mehr ganz so genervt und enttäuscht zu sein und trank den „Red Sun“ in einem Zug. Ich verzog das Gesicht, knallte das leere Glas auf den Tresen und zwang mich zu einem Lächeln, denn schließlich war ich Profi.  
„Sehr gerne“, raunte ich, doch ein Aufblitzen in von Krolocks Augen verriet, dass er die Lüge erkannt hatte.

~

Ich sah nach links, rechts, und dann wieder nach links. Doch bei bestem Willen, ich konnte keine Limousine entdecken. Und auch keinen Lamborghini, was mich irgendwie irritierte. Meine gute Laune kehrte zurück, als wir anfingen den Fußweg entlang zu schlendern und ich hakte mich wie selbstverständlich bei von Krolock ein. Er beobachtete mich aus dem Augenwinkel und ich fragte spaßeshalber, ob wir den Bus nehmen würden.  
„Ich bitte Euch“, begann er gespielt entrüstet und ich musste auflachen. „Auf Busfahrpläne ist doch kein Verlass mehr.“   
Wie wahr, wie wahr.   
Wir blieben abrupt stehen und ich strauchelte kurz, bis ich meine Balance wiederfand und wir wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt nebeneinander standen. Ich blinzelte ihn verwundert an und er deutete mit seinem Kopf auf eine schwarze Kawasaki 250 Ninja, die am Straßenrand geparkt stand.  
„Das ist ein Motorrad“, sagte ich, als mir unsere Unterhaltung von gestern Nacht wieder in den Sinn kam und gewann damit den Pulitzerpreis für intelligente Bemerkungen. „Ich denke, ich hätte wirklich lieber den Lamborghini gehabt. Könnt Ihr auch einen Ferrari Euer Eigen nennen?“  
„Den 458 Italia Spyder, ja.“  
„Farbe?“  
„Neutralgelb.“  
Ein Seufzen entwich mir. Die Farbe passte super zu meinem Haar.  
Von Krolock ließ meinen Arm gehen, schwang sich in seiner vielsagenden Eleganz auf den Fahrersitz der Maschine und machte das schwere Fahrzeug startklar. Ich konnte nicht anders als zu bemerken, dass das irgendwie ziemlich... grotesk war. Ein motorradfahrender Graf in der Aufmachung irgendeines letzten Jahrhunderts? Wie krass war das denn, bitteschön?!?  
„Wir fahren also wirklich mit einem Motorrad?“  
„Ihr habt doch keine Angst?“ wollte von Krolock wissen, als er zu mir herüber sah, die Maschine startete und mit dem Gas spielte. Tz, Männer. Sie waren doch alle gleich.  
Er hatte meinen Argwohn wohl missverstanden und ich schüttelte schnell den Kopf. Es war einfach so... unwirklich.  
Ein leichtes Zucken hob seine Mundwinkel kurz nach oben. Zu lächeln stand ihm gut. Er sollte es öfter tun.  
Der Graf streckte die Hand nach mir aus, um mich hinter sich auf den Beifahrersitz zu ziehen und meinen Arm um seine Mitte zu legen.  
„Gut festhalten“, verlangte er und ich umschlang ihn auch mit meinem anderen Arm. Mein Kleid rutschte in unerwartete Höhen und legte meinen halben Oberschenkel frei, während ich mich selbst gegen von Krolocks Rücken und meine Schenkel fest zusammendrückte, um zusätzlich Halt zu finden. Oh man…  
Die plötzliche Nähe war mir äußerst unangenehm und ich war froh, dass mir eine Frage einfiel, um davon abzulenken.  
„Brauchen wir gar keine Helme?“ Ein kehliges Lachen bahnte sich seinen Weg aus des Grafen Mund und ich fühlte mich dumm. Stimmt... vampirische Reflexe. Eher würde eine Kuh fliegen lernen, als dass diese Kawasaki in irgendeinen Unfall verwickelt werden würde. „Vergesst, dass ich gefragt habe.“  
„Können wir starten?“  
„Ja“, informierte ich mit dünner Stimme und sah über seine Schulter. „Es kann losgehen.“  
Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen heulte der Motor auf und wir machten einen Satz nach vorn, ordneten uns in den fließenden Verkehr ein. Von Krolock manövrierte die Kawasaki mit guten Hundert Sachen durch die Innenstadt. Und ich hätte schwören können, dass er dabei nicht einmal den Rückspiegel benutzte. Ich hoffte inständig, dass er auch wusste wie man Polizeikontrollen umging.  
Der Motor der Maschine dröhnte ununterbrochen in meinen Ohren. Der Graf erkannte trotz der hohen Geschwindigkeit die wir fuhren jede noch so kleine Gefahr und lenkte sicher durch den abendlichen Verkehr, während der Fahrtwind mir sein schwarzes Haar ins Gesicht blies und ich meine Wange an seinen Rücken bettete. Irgendwie genoss ich, dass sein Haar mich an der Wange kitzelte, während wir durch Wien rasten.   
Ich hatte keine Angst.   
Ich war sicher.   
Vorerst.

~

Ich studierte aufmerksam die Speisekarte und geriet in arge Bredouille. Unauffällig ließ ich den Blick durch den Raum gleiten.   
Wir befanden uns im „Le Ciel“, einem französischen Edelrestaurant, welches sich im siebten Stock des Grand Hotel Wien befand und nicht nur aufgrund des spektakulären Ausblicks über die Dächer Wiens so bekannt war, sondern es galt auch einfach als eines der besten Restaurants der Stadt. Die Inneneinrichtung war traditionell, mit warmen Farben gestaltet. Das Porzellan und Silberbesteck waren eigens für dieses legendäre Restaurant entworfen worden, wie mir von Krolock erzählt hatte. Man konnte den Laden durchaus mit einem einzelnen Wort beschreiben: Pompös!  
Andere anwesenden Gäste aßen bereits ihre delikaten Menüs oder wurden noch vom Sommelier bezüglich ihres Weines beraten. Ich fand es befremdlich, dass der Graf mit mir in ein Restaurant ging, da er wohl kaum Freude an gebratenem Zander mit Wurzelsud und gratinierten Krenkartoffeln haben konnte, oder? ODER?!?!  
Ich legte meine Karte beiseite und griff mir nervös an den Hals. Dann sah ich zu meinem Gegenüber und bemerkte, dass mich von Krolock über seine Karte hinweg beäugte.  
„Gibt es ein Problem?“ wollte er schlicht wissen und sein Blick glitt kurz zu meiner abgelegten Karte, dann zurück in mein Gesicht.  
„Das ist alles auf Französisch.“ Seine Gräflichkeit hob fragend eine wohlgeformte Augenbraue. „Ich kann kein Französisch.“ Noch immer blieb sein Ausdruck unverändert und als ich die Zweideutigkeit meiner Beichte bemerkte, fügte ich schnell hinzu: „Also, die Sprache. Nicht, dass wir uns missverstehen.“  
Ohne darauf einzugehen, legte auch er seine Karte beiseite und lehnte sich in den gepolsterten Stuhl zurück.  
„Erlaubt Ihr, dass ich für Euch bestelle?“  
Erleichtert atmete ich auf. Ich hatte gehofft, dass er das sagen würde. Nichts wäre peinlicher gewesen, als wenn er mir die ganze Karte hätte übersetzen müssen.  
„Sehr gerne“, informierte ich. „Aber bitte keine Innereien. Und keine Froschschenkel.“  
Froh, dass alle Kellner außer Hörweite waren, lehnte ich mich, über den Tisch für Zwei hinweg, nach vorn und stützte mein Kinn in meine Handflächen.  
„Wieso esst Ihr überhaupt?“ wollte ich neugierig wissen und erntete kurz einen missbilligenden Blick.  
„Aus alter Gewohnheit“, hörte ich mir an und von Krolock hob eine Hand, woraufhin sich zwei Kellner beinahe darum prügelten uns bedienen zu dürfen.  
„Aber?“  
„Aber es sättigt mich nicht. Zufrieden?“  
Ich überlegte, mit welchem Wort von Krolock antworten würde und sagte: „Durchaus.“  
Dann erhob ich mich, um mir die Nase pudern zu gehen. Von Krolock erhob sich ebenfalls, da dies zu seiner Zeit wohl Sitte war, wenn eine Dame den Tisch verließ.  
Peinlich berührt sah ich zu, dass ich zu den Toiletten fand. Hoffentlich hatte das niemand gesehen. Dann traf mich fast der Schlag, als mir bewusst wurde, dass die Örtlichkeiten in diesem Restaurant gülden waren... Oh man...  
Als ich Minuten später wieder in den Restaurantbereich trat, sah von Krolock sofort zu mir auf, als hätte er meine Anwesenheit gespürt und steckte etwas in die Innentasche seines feinen Gehrocks (Heute bestickt mit feinster Spitze und einer schwarzen Brokatborte. Uiiiiii!). Interessiert bahnte ich mir einen Weg und trat näher an unseren Tisch heran. Noch bevor ich diesen erreicht hatte, erhob sich meine Begleitung erneut und rückte mir den Stuhl zurecht. Ich setzte mich dankend, beobachtete wie er sich mir gegenüber niederließ und sah ihn wissend an.  
„War es das, wofür ich es halte?“  
„Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr meint“, lenkte er vom Thema ab und erhob sein Rotweinglas um mit mir anzustoßen.  
„Das, was Ihr gerade in Eurer Tasche habt verschwinden lassen“, half ich ihm auf die Sprünge und machte keine Anstalten mein Glas ebenfalls zu erheben.  
„Wofür haltet Ihr es denn?“ gab von Krolock nach, stellte sein Glas wieder ab und erwiderte meinen Blick.  
„Für ein Smartphone.“  
Leicht nickend, wollte er mir soeben antworten, wurde jedoch abgelenkt, als der Kellner unsere Vorspeise auftischte und mir der Geruch von Rotbarbenterrine mit gegrilltem Gemüse, Dörrobst-Couscous und Pernodsirup in die Nase stieg. Schade. Ich hatte verpasst, wie er bestellt hatte. Ich hätte zu gern gehört, wie er französisch spricht.   
Der Graf legte sich, für besagte Ablenkung dankbar, eine Stoffserviette in den Schoß und sah fragend zu mir, nachdem ihm scheinbar etwas wichtiges eingefallen war.  
„Habe ich eigentlich schon eine Facebook-Freundschaftsanfrage von Euch bekommen?“  
Die Gäste der umstehenden Tische wandten sich abrupt zu uns um, denn ich brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und erhob mein Glas für einen Toast. 

~

„Seid vorsichtig, da ist eine Stufe.“  
Ich blieb abrupt stehen und beobachtete, wie der Graf die ersten zwei Stufen im Eingangsbereich des Grand Hotel hinunter ging, bevor er meine Abwesenheit bemerkte und sich zu mir wand.  
„Macht Ihr Euch etwa über mich lustig, Eure Exzellenz?“  
„Mitnichten würde ich das tun“, sagte er mit einer Stimme die plötzlich so sanft war wie Regen und mich beinahe dazu brachte meinen Verstand zu verlieren. Noch dazu reichte er mir seine Hand und wartete darauf, dass ich diese ergriff. „Ich bin nur besorgt um Euer Wohlergehen.“  
„Auf einmal?“ Ich erinnerte mich noch gut an unsere erste kleine Unterhaltung. Dennoch ergriff ich seine dargebotene Hand. Gemeinsam traten wir vor das Hotel und wandten uns nach links. „Dann seid Ihr wohl sehr launisch?“  
„Oh nein“, widersprach er vehement. „Herbert bezeichnet mich eher als... emotionsflexibel.“  
Herbert? Das klingt für mich wie ein Herbergsvater aus dem schönen Dörfchen Waldmichelbach im noch viel schöneren Schleswig-Holstein. Aber ich sage nichts. Schließlich will ich Seine emotionsflexible Grafschaft nicht verärgern. Also gehe ich nur weiterhin ergeben neben ihm her, da wir uns geeinigt hatten im nahe gelegenen Stadtpark einen kurzen nächtlichen Spaziergang zu wagen, bevor es mit gefühlten 300 Sachen wieder gen Heimat ging. Als Falschfahrer in Einbahnstraßen versteht sich. Ob ihn schon mal jemand auf seinen rasanten Fahrstil hingewiesen hat? Vermutlich nicht. Und ich werde ganz bestimmt nicht den Fehler begehen und die Erste sein. Ich halte, was dies betrifft, schön meine Klappe. Punkt.  
„Eine schöne Nacht“, sagte ich daher völlig unverfänglich um vom Thema abzulenken, als wir die ersten Ausläufer des Parks erreichten.  
Von Krolock gab nur ein zustimmendes Geräusch von sich, was mich stutzig machte. Er mochte vieles sein, aber als wortkarg schätzte ich ihn nicht ein, auch wenn er die Stille hin und wider zu genießen schien. Aber trotzdem. Die vergangenen Minuten waren ruhig. Zu ruhig. Die Stille zwischen uns dröhnte mir schon fast in den Ohren. Und als die Baumkronen der Parkbäume immer dichter wurden und sich über uns schlossen, stellten sich meine Nackenhaare in stummer Erkenntnis auf. Es war mitten in der Nacht. Wir waren hier ganz allein. Seit eine Bande in dieser Gegend ihr Unwesen trieb, traute sich Nachts niemand mehr aus dem Haus. Geschweige denn, um im dunklen Park spazieren zu gehen. Ich war WIRKLICH ganz allein mit ihm. War ich in seine Falle getappt? Sah ich zu viel Horrorstreifen? Nervten mich die Regiefehler, die ich immer fand? (Oh, ja!) Niemand würde hier meine Schreie hören. Konnte man überhaupt schreien, während einem die Kehle raus gerissen wird? Scheißeeeee!  
Ich versuchte mir mein plötzliches Unbehagen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Ach, was sag ich. Ich hatte eine Scheißangst! Aber vielleicht war es mit Vampiren ja wie mit Hunden. Konnten sie deine Angst spüren? Redete ich mir vielleicht auch gerade nur etwas ein? Gingen wir vielleicht einfach nur spazieren? Im dunklen, dunklen, dunklen... dunklen Park? Hilfeeeee.  
Wie auf Kommando blieb von Krolock stehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass ich mich höchst auffällig in seinen Unterarm gekrallt hatte. Schnell ließ ich los, brachte einen Meter Abstand zwischen uns und wagte es ihn anzusehen. Ob ich weglaufen konnte? Andererseits wollte ich hier auch nicht mein Gesicht verlieren. Vielleicht war doch alles nur ein Missverständnis und ich sollte anfangen Jane Austen zu lesen und meine DVDs auf dem Dachboden verbuddeln.  
„Es fällt mir schwer, die richtigen Worte zu finden“, begann er und sah mich beinahe traurig an. Dieser Blick! Ich wollte schlucken, doch meine Kehle war staubtrocken. Auch konnte ich meine Knie nicht mehr fühlen und befürchtete, jeden Moment zusammenzubrechen.   
Er trat näher an mich heran und der Geruch von verbrannter Erde stieg mir in die Nase. Ich ließ es zu, dass er meine Hand ergriff und zu seinem Mund führte, mit dem er sanft meine Fingerspitzen berührte. Nicht mehr lange und ich würde zu Wimmern beginnen. Mein Herz pochte unbarmherzig gegen meine Brust, als würde es sich liebend gern einen Weg nach draußen verschaffen wollen.  
„Ihr... wollt Ihr...“ Ich schluckten, denn plötzlich ging es. Ach, verdammt. Ich würde jetzt einfach fragen. „Wollt Ihr mich beißen?“  
Ehe ich begriff wie es geschah, wurde ich herumgerissen und knallte mit dem Rücken unsanft gegen die nächst stehende Buche. Die Blätter raschelten und mein Nacken knackte protestierend, aber ich war unfähig darauf zu reagieren, denn von Krolock presste sich so stark gegen mich, dass nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier zwischen uns gepasst hätte. Seine Hand lag an meinem Hals, mit der anderen hielt er mein Handgelenk. Ich bewegte meine andere Hand und bemerkte, dass sie hinter meinem Rücken fixiert war. Wie und wann war DAS denn passiert? Egal. Ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass ich komplett festgenagelt war. Supi.  
Das Gesicht des Grafen kam gnadenlos näher, während seine schlanken Finger meinen Hals liebkosten und seine Augen über mein Gesicht glitten, als suche er nach etwas. Seine Lippen streiften meine Wange und ich zog scharf die Luft ein.  
„Ja, das würde ich wirklich gern. Mit dem größten Vergnügen“, antwortete er endlich und seine Stimme war nur noch ein Flüstern, während seine Lippen meinen Hals gefunden hatten und sich leicht öffneten. Ein Ansatz von Eckzahn strich sacht über meine Haut, jedoch ohne mich zu verletzen. Ein Schauer jagte meine Wirbelsäule entlang und etwas breitete sich in meinem Unterleib aus, als er mein Handgelenk gehen ließ und meine Taille umschloss, um mich noch näher an sich zu ziehen. Himmelherrgottverdammtescheiße! Mein Atem kam stoßweise und da meine Arme wieder frei waren, krallte ich sie hilfesuchend in die Rückenpartie seines Gehrocks. Ich bekam auch sein Haar zu fassen und sah meine Chance gekommen. „Wollt Ihr es mir geben?“   
Eines musste man ihm lassen. Er wollte mein Blut, aber er hatte wenigstens den Anstand danach zu fragen und fiel nicht einfach über mich her und rammte seine Zähne in meinen Hals.  
Seine Lippen lagen immer noch vielversprechend und kühl an meiner Haut, als ich noch fester zupackte und an seinem Haar zog. Ja. Wie eine Sechsjährige, ich weiß. Verklagt mich doch.  
Missbilligend ging sein Kopf zurück und er sah mich funkelnd an. Gier stand in seinen Augen geschrieben.  
„Nein“, sagte ich und es hatte hart klingen sollen, aber eigentlich war es nur ein schwaches Flehen.  
Doch es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, denn von Krolock trat zurück und sah mich abschätzig an. Ich erlaubte mir fürs Erste erleichtert aufzuatmen. Eine Sekunde länger und er hätte alles mit mir machen können. Ich wäre Wachs in seinen Händen gewesen.   
Ich schlang die Arme um meine Mitte. Mir war kalt und außerdem hatte ich angst auseinanderzufallen, jetzt, da er mich nicht mehr in seinen Armen hielt. Ich ging einen Schritt, strich mir mein Kleid zurecht und sackte zusammen. Ich erwartete auf dem harten Boden aufzuprallen, fand mich jedoch gestützt in von Krolocks Armen wieder, der mich sogleich wieder auf die Beine zog. Er sah mir nicht in die Augen, sondern starrte nur vielsagend in die Dunkelheit und ich fühlte mich mies.  
„Ich bringe Euch nach Hause“, sagte er kühl und distanziert und ging voraus.   
Ich trottete hinter ihm her und fand den Boden unter meinen Füßen plötzlich schrecklich interessant, als ich über Geschehenes nachdachte. Vermutlich würde mich von Krolock vor dem „Schwarzen Mond“ vom fahrenden Motorrad werfen und auf Nimmerwiedersehen dem nahenden Sonnenaufgang entgegen düsen. Ich konnte schon froh sein, wenn ich meine Bezahlung erhielt. Oi. Ich hatte es verbockt. Ich hätte von Anfang an klarmachen müssen, dass ich nicht „so eine“ bin. Ach, das Leben war schon eines der härtesten...  
Ich blickte auf, als von Krolock in meinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Er war stehen geblieben und ich ging noch zwei Schritte um zu sehen weswegen.   
Oh!   
Aus dem Dunkel vor uns waren drei düstere Gestalten getreten und versperrten den Weg. Ihrer Haltung nach zu urteilen, waren sie Vamps, was die Situation nicht wirklich leichter machte. Das sah mir doch ganz nach einem Überfall aus. Ein Rascheln hinter mir verriet, dass ein Rückzug ausgeschlossen war. Prima. Dieser Abend steckte doch wirklich voller Überraschungen.  
„Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr den Weg freigeben könntet“, begann von Krolock ehrfurchtgebietend, doch ich bezweifelte, dass die Gauner sich davon beeindrucken lassen würden.  
Und ich behielt recht. Sie amüsierten sich vielmehr über seine Ausdrucksweise, was mich rasend machte. Blödes Pack.  
„Und wir würden es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr spontan Euer Geld und Euren Schmuck an uns abtreten könntet“, äffte der Typ ihn nach, der der Anführer zu sein schien. Er hatte halblanges braunes Haar und trug einen langen Ledermantel. Pfff. Mehr konnte ich in der Dunkelheit nicht erkennen. Aber mir reichte es.  
Ein paar Sekunden passierte nichts, außer dass die Typen uns siegessicher angrinsten. Dann griff von Krolock in die Innentasche seines Gehrocks und warf Ledermantel ein Bündel Geldscheine, zusammengehalten durch so einen raffinierten Clip, und sein Smartphone zu. Nein! Das bereitete mir ja fast körperliche Schmerzen.  
Der Anführer fing beides lässig auf und reichte es einem Handlanger weiter.  
„Schmuck“, sagte Ledermantel schlicht und deutete auf mich.  
Ich erwachte aus meiner Starre und nestelte sofort an der Öffnung meiner Kette herum. Ich konnte mich gerade noch davon abhalten mich zu entschuldigen, dass es so lange dauerte. Auch meine Ohrringe drückte ich dem abwartenden Handlanger in die fahlen Hände und beobachtete, wie er die Beute Ledermantel überbrachte. Dieser lächelte zufrieden und zeigte dabei spitze Eckzähne.  
„Sehr schön“, freute dieser sich und sah verschwörerisch zu mir und ich schwöre, er leckte sich lasziv über die Lippen. „Und jetzt das Mädchen.“  
Wie meinen?  
Ich sah nach oben und versuchte eine Regung im Gesicht des Grafen zu erkennen, doch er funkelte Ledermantel einfach nur böse mit seinen Eisaugen an. Noch während ich darüber nachdachte, ob ich mich vielleicht verhört hatte, streckte er schützend einen Arm aus und schob mich hinter sich, wo mir der Blick auf die Gauner vorerst verwehrt wurde.  
„Ich bedaure“, sagte der Graf und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er dies ganz und gar nicht bedauerte. Seine Stimme erinnerte mich schlagartig an geräuchertes Zedernholz. Rau, tief, abgründig, verheißungsvoll... „Aber das wird leider nicht möglich sein.“  
„Was?“ fragte Ledermantel mit einem Knurren und seine Freunde ließen bereits in freudiger Erwartung ihre Fingerknochen knacken.  
„Ich bin abgeneigt Eurem Ersuchen die Einwilligung zu erteilen.“  
Kurz fragte ich mich, ob von Krolock vielleicht zu viel Piratenfilme gesehen hatte, und ob wir unsere DVDs vielleicht zusammen verscharren sollten, aber das war schnell vergessen, denn mit Schrecken erinnerte ich mich schlagartig an die Leichenfunde im Park vor ein paar Monaten. Oh man. Es wurde einfach besser und besser.  
Ich fühlte mich klein, unbedeutend und absolut hilflos, also drückte ich mich ängstlich gegen von Krolocks Rücken und wünschte mir plötzlich, dass ich auch über vampirische Stärke und Schnelligkeit verfügen würde. Er war allein, denn ich zählte nicht, sie waren mindestens zu viert. Unfair war schon gar kein Ausdruck mehr.   
Die Halunken gaben unterdessen fauchende Geräusche von sich, die mir durch und durch gingen. Entweder ich täuschte mich ganz arg, oder hier würde es gleich richtig mies werden.  
„Wenn ich 'jetzt' sage, dann springst du zur Seite“, raunte von Krolock mir zu und ich wunderte mich einfach mal gar nicht darüber, dass er mich plötzlich duzte.  
„Welche Seite?“ wollte ich trotzdem vorsichtshalber noch einmal wissen und meine Stimme war nur noch ein ängstliches Wimmern.  
„Jetzt!“  
Unglücklicherweise hatte ich keine Zeit mehr zu reagieren.  
Von Krolock gab mir einen Schubs und ich landete unglücklich drei Meter weiter in einem Dornenstrauch, der unschöne Kratzer auf meiner Haut und in meinem Kleid hinterließ.  
Ich musste kurz weggetreten sein, denn als ich die Augen öffnete waren nur noch von Krolock und Ledermantel zu sehen. Letzterer renkte sich soeben lässig seine ausgekugelte Schulter wieder ein und von Krolock wischte geronnenes Blut von seiner Wange. Doch ich konnte partout keine Wunde mehr erkennen. Ach her je, sein schöner Gehrock war hinüber und ich fühlte mich schuldig, was natürlich absoluter Blödsinn war.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und rappelte mich nach oben, nur um zu sehen, dass von Krolock und Ledermantel wie die Titanen aufeinander losgingen. Sie bewegten sich so schnell, dass meine Augen kaum hinterher kamen. Trockener Waldboden wirbelte durch die Luft und mein Gehirn malte sich die schrecklichsten Bilder aus, als ich Knochen brechen hörte und schmatzende Geräusche mir sagten, dass Körperteile Schaden nahmen.  
Mir wurde schlecht und meine Augen huschten umher, versuchten irgendetwas zu erkennen. Es war schrecklich. Unmenschliches Fauchen und Knurren wurde immer lauter und aus dem kämpfenden Knäuel, welches die beiden Vampire waren, löste sich plötzlich Ledermantel und wurde gegen einen Baum geschleudert, welcher einfach krachend umfiel. Laub und Holzsplitter flogen durch die Luft und ehe ich einen weiteren Atemzug getan hatte, war von Krolock über Ledermantel und packte ihn am Hals. Seine Lippen waren weit zurück gezogen und zeigten seine tödliche Absicht. Mit überirdischer Geschwindigkeit wurde Ledermantels Kopf nach oben gerissen und schließlich auf den steinharten Gehweg geschleudert. Mit einem abscheulichen Geräusch brach sein Schädel und der Kampftumult legte sich. Ich konnte förmlich hören, wie die Knochen bereits im selben Moment anfingen wieder zusammenzuwachsen. Von Krolock war noch immer über ihm und gab bedrohliche Laute von sich, dann hob er langsam seinen Blick und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Es konnte gut sein, dass ich mich wiederholte, aber... Scheißeeeeeee!  
Er war komplett vampirisch geworden und wenn er mit Ledermantel fertig war, dann würde er seine gute Erziehung mir gegenüber vielleicht auch vergessen.   
Ledermantel hatte sich unterdessen wieder aufgerappelt und stieß von Krolock von sich. Unschlüssig stand er zwischen uns und schien seine Chancen abzuwägen. Er entschied sich für Rückzug, jedoch nicht ohne einen hasserfüllten Blick in die Runde zu werfen. Einen Augenschlag später war er verschwunden.  
Ich atmete erleichtert aus und beobachtete, wie von Krolock langsam auf mich zukam. Entgegen meinen ersten Befürchtungen hatte er sich einigermaßen unter Kontrolle. Und doch sah er fruchtbar aus. Geronnenes Blut, Dreck und Unrat hafteten an ihm und seine schicke Kleidung war nur noch ein Fall für die Tonne.  
Er streckte seine Hand aus um mich zu berühren, hielt jedoch in der Bewegung inne, wandte den Kopf und sah in die Düsternis. Ich folgte seinem Blick und fiel aus allen Wolken, als kurze Zeit später ein bekanntes Gesicht auf dem nächtlichen Weg auftauchte.  
„Henry“, sagte ich ungläubig und gaffte ihn nur blöde an.   
Keine Sekunde später hatte ich mich in seine Arme geworfen. Ich merkte erst, dass ich unkontrolliert zitterte, als Henry seine Jacke über meine Schultern legte und mich an sich drückte.  
„Breda“, begann er und mir wurde bewusst, dass die beiden sich kannten. „Was ist denn-“  
„Ihr ist nichts passiert.“  
Nichts passiert? Ich fühlte mich schrecklich. Ich war fix und fertig. So eine bedrohliche Situation hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Ich fühlte mich wie die Asche eines ausgebrannten Feuers. Wenn es anfing zu regnen.   
Das Adrenalin, welches noch zuvor durch meine Adern floss, ließ nach und machte mich schläfrig. Ich befürchtete, mein Körper fuhr in den Standby. Noch ehe meine Knie ganz nachgeben konnten, hob Henry mich in seine Arme und ich kuschelte mich so gut es ging gegen seine Brust. Ja, das war schön. So könnte es für immer sein.  
„Und wie geht es dir?“  
Von Krolock antwortete nicht auf Henry's Frage, zumindest nicht mit Worten. Jemand strich mir mein Haar aus der Stirn und ich bezweifelte, dass es Henry war, denn ich lag noch immer in seinen Armen.   
„Bring sie bitte nach Hause.“  
„Natürlich.“ Das war Henry.  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf, nur um zu sehen wie von Krolock in die Finsternis verschwand. Aber das war falsch. Er durfte nicht einfach so gehen. Nicht wie ein dunkler, einsamer Ritter. Ich musste doch noch etwas sagen. Ich wusste zwar noch nicht was, aber ich musste mich dringend noch irgendwie mitteilen. Doch dann war er weg. Einfach verschwunden. Eins geworden mit der Nacht die uns umgab.  
„Wo wohnst du eigentlich?“ fragte Henry leise, doch ich konnte nicht mehr antworten, denn die Dunkelheit umfing nun auch meinen Geist.

~ Ende des 6. Kapitels ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was ist eigentlich Interpunktion? Hm...


	7. SIEBEN

Ein kühler Lufthauch auf meinem Gesicht, meinen Beinen.  
Vanilleduft.  
Ein leises Rascheln.  
Das Gefühl, dass jemand direkt neben mir war.  
Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war ich wach und riss die Augen auf.   
Ich war erleichtert, als ich an meine mir wohl bekannte Zimmerdecke sah und, als ich meinen Kopf zur Seite wandte, die neben mir sitzende Mia erblickte. Sie las ein Buch und legte es auf meinem Bett ab, als sie bemerkte, dass ich wach war. Kurz konnte ich einen Blick auf den Titel erhaschen. „Die Geduld der Spinne“. Ein Thriller, bei dem es ein Mörder und Vergewaltiger auf Frauen mit rotem Haar abgesehen hatte. Supi. Ich fühlte mich gleich viel besser.  
„Na, Dornröschen. Endlich wach?“  
Ich richtete mich auf, wobei Henry's Jacke, mit der ich zugedeckt war, an mir herunter rutschte.   
„Sag, das alles nur ein Traum war.“  
Auflachend schüttelte sie ihren schönen Kopf und griff nach meiner Hand.  
„Nein, Liebes. Henry hat meine Nummer in deinem Handy gefunden und mich angerufen. Wir haben uns hier getroffen. Stimmt es, dass er nicht wusste, wo du wohnst? Ich meine... immerhin seid ihr ja fast schon so was wie ein Paar.“  
„Mia!“  
„Was denn? Ich bin mir sicher, irgendwann befreit er dich aus diesem verruchten Loch und reitet mit dir auf einem Schimmel in eine Vollmondnacht hinaus. Hach, wie romantisch. Aber wie dem auch sei. Er ist bis kurz vor Sonnenaufgang geblieben. Du bist ein ganz schöner Langschläfer, das muss man schon sagen.“  
Mir brummte der Kopf und ich griff in mein Haar. Prima. Es war so sehr verknotet, dass darin sogar Vögel nisten könnten. Ich räusperte mich und sah Mia, die ein leises Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte, abschätzend an. Schimmel. Vollmondnacht. Ja klar.  
Ich glitt vom Bett und ging die wenigen Schritte zu meiner Wohnungstür um Henry's Jacke auf einen Bügel zu hängen. Ich würde sie ihm bei der nächsten Gelegenheit zurück geben.   
Ich strich den dunklen Stoff glatt und runzelte die Stirn, als ich bemerkte, dass etwas in einer Tasche steckte. Nur um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich um nichts Wichtiges handelte, sah ich nach was es war, und war nur noch mehr überrascht. Der Geldumschlag sah aus wie der, den mir Albert letztens zugesteckt hatte. In geschwungenen Lettern stand diesmal sogar mein Name darauf. Also... mein Inkognito, nicht mein echter Name. Mein Pseudonym, mein... ach egal. Ich hielt den Umschlag ins Licht und wunderte mich, wann von Krolock mir den zugesteckt hatte. Als ich halb benommen in Henry's Armen lag? War das seine Handschrift?  
„Hallohooo“, rief Mia plötzlich und zog das Wort dabei unschön in die Länge.  
„Was?“ wirbelte ich zu ihr herum und sah, dass sie ihr Buch unachtsam zur Seite gelegt hatte.  
„Ich hab gefragt, ob du mit mir essen gehst.“ Ich war am verhungern. Wie spät war es eigentlich? „Du könntest mich einladen. Ich hab bei Maria einen freien Tag für dich raus geschunden. Das Essen könnte dein Dank dafür sein.“  
Ich nickte einverstanden, wollte mich vorher aber dringend frisch machen.  
„Gib mir zehn Minuten.“

~

Mia plapperte ohne Unterlass vor sich hin. Ich hörte bereits seit ein paar Minuten nicht mehr wirklich zu, sondern stocherte lustlos in meinem Salat herum, schob die Cocktailtomaten von einer Seite des Tellers zur anderen.  
„Oh, isst du das noch?“ Mia wartete keine Antwort ab, stach ihre Gabel durch das Gemüsefleisch und schob es sich in den Mund, wobei sie keineswegs aufhörte sich mitzuteilen.  
Ich seufzte schwer, was just ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zog. Ich bemerkte erst, dass sie mich musterte, als ich zu ihr sah, da ihr Redeschwall plötzlich versiegt war. „Geht's dir gut?“  
Ich hatte befürchtet, dass diese Frage früher oder später aufkommen würde. Die Antwort darauf fiel mir leicht.  
„Na klar, mach dir keine Gedanken.“  
„Aber?“ fragte Mia und klaute sich eine weitere Tomate von meinem Teller.  
„Aber...“ Ich fand meine Fingernägel plötzlich hochinteressant. „Du weißt nicht zufällig Einzelheiten von gestern Nacht?“  
„Aha!“ Mia stieß den Laut so unvermittelt aus, dass ich erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Daher weht der Wind.“ Wann fuhr eigentlich der nächste Zug? Ich verstand nur Bahnhof. „Du machst dir Sorgen um deinen neuen Verehrer.“  
Ich bewarf sie mit meiner Serviette. Und wieso musste sie überhaupt so mit der Gabel vor meinem Gesicht herum wedeln?  
„Er ist überhaupt nicht mein Verehrer. Wir wurden Opfer eines Überfalls. Ich will nur wissen wie es ihm geht.“  
Mia winkte ab und aß munter weiter.  
„Da musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Laut Henry war alles halb so wild. Ein Zufall, dass er gerade auf dem Nachhauseweg von einem Mandanten war, was?“  
Jaaaaa, Wien war ein Dorf.  
„Hat Henry erwähnt woher er den Grafen kennt?“  
„Öhm...“ machte Mia und sah in den leicht bewölkten Himmel über uns. „Wenn ich so direkt darüber nachdenke... nö.“ Ich kramte in meiner Tasche nach meiner Geldbörse. Ich wollte hier weg und allein sein. Ich sollte meinen freien Tag nutzen, wenn ich schon mal einen hatte. „Was hast du vor?“  
Überrascht sah ich zu meiner Freundin.  
„Ich wollte zahlen und dann gehen.“  
„Das kommt gar nicht in die Tüte. Ich hab mir heute was wirklich Schönes für dich ausgedacht.“  
„Ach, ja?“ Das konnte ich mir irgendwie nicht vorstellen.  
„Du hast doch nicht etwa unsere kleine Wette vergessen?“ Nein, hatte ich nicht. Mir war durchaus bewusst, dass ich haushoch verloren hatte. Ich schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Sie musste gemogelt haben. Ohne jeden Zweifel. Aber das war das Seltsame bei Mias Wetten. Man konnte einfach nicht gewinnen. Egal was man auch anstellte. Wieso hatte ich mich noch einmal darauf eingelassen? „Du kannst deine Schulden heute bei mir einlösen. Das ist doch eine gute Gelegenheit Mäuschen im Spiegelraum zu spielen. Jetzt komm schon. Du weißt doch, was man über Wettschulden sagt.“  
Ehrenschulden. Schon klar.  
Hilfe, ich bekam schon wieder Kopfschmerzen.  
Ich schob den Teller von mir. Ich hatte keinen Hunger mehr.

~

Mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck sah ich in Mias Gesicht.  
„Okay, gib mir eine halbe Stunde, dann darfst du gucken. Abgemacht?“  
Wollte sie wirklich eine Antwort? Sah so aus.  
„Abgemacht“, nuschelte ich monoton und machte mich total unmotiviert auf den Weg, während Mia schon halb in ihrem Gemach verschwunden war.  
„Supi. Das wird so aufregend, ich freu' mich.“  
Yeah! Ich konnte vor Freude auch kaum noch an mir halten. Ich brauchte ganz dringend ein Fähnchen, was ich schwenken konnte und auf dem stand, dass ich gleich dabei zusehen würde, wie meine beste Freundin es zuließ, dass Fänge in ihre zarte Haut geschlagen wurden.   
Mein Weg führte mich keine fünf Meter weiter. Ich schob einen Wandteppich beiseite, brauchte eine Weile bis ich den Öffnungsmechanismus gefunden hatte und trat nach einem leisen „Klick“ durch die geheime Tür, die ich sofort wieder hinter mir schloss.  
Der Spiegelraum.  
Klein, quadratisch, schalldicht, schwach beleuchtet und mit zwei schweren roten Samtvorhängen an der rechten und der linken Seite, an der jeweils eine goldene Kordel hing.   
Ich schlang die Arme um meine Mitte und fühlte mich seltsam. Dieser Raum wurde dafür genutzt, den neuen Pferdchen im Stall diskret zu zeigen auf was es hier im „Schwarzen Mond“ ankam. Und manchmal auch für... naja... andere... nicht so diskrete Sachen.  
Ich wandte mich nach links und schob den Vorhang zu Paulas Räumlichkeiten mit dem Finger zur Seite, ließ ihn schnell wieder fallen, als ich sah, was sie da drin gerade trieb.  
Nein, das wollte ich wirklich nicht sehen.  
Kurz dachte ich darüber nach, einfach das Weite zu suchen. Doch Mia würde mich mit Sicherheit über meine Eindrücke zu ihrer Liebesnacht mit Biss ausfragen. Also blieb ich. Auch, wenn ich mir nicht wirklich viel davon versprach. Außer schließlich angewidert von dannen zu ziehen und in meinen Grundfesten bestärkt zu sein, dass mein Hals Jungfrau blieb.  
Eine halbe Stunde konnte schrecklich lang sein. Die Zeit floss so träge dahin, wie Quecksilber aus einem zerbrochenen Thermometer. Nervös wippte ich auf meinen Füßen vor und zurück. Immer wieder irrten meine Gedanken dabei zu den Geschehnissen der letzten Nacht. Dabei sah ich vor meinem inneren Auge immer wieder wie von Krolock in die Nacht entschwand. Einsam. Beinah hilflos.  
Ach, Schwachsinn. Von wegen hilflos...  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah auf meine Uhr. Es war so weit. Das Warten hatte eine Ende.  
Langsam griff ich nach der Kordel auf der rechten Seite des Raumes. Es kostete mich größere Überwindung, als ich angenommen hatte. Durch das einseitige Spiegelglas hindurch würde ich Mias Zimmer, fast genauso eingerichtet wie meines auch, sehen. Doch mich konnte niemand sehen. Ich würde im Verborgenen bleiben.  
Einen Atemzug später zog ich an der Kordel, der Vorhang glitt leise und geschmeidig zur Seite und ich hatte freie Sicht auf das große Himmelbett.  
Mia lag auf dem Rücken. Nackt. Ihre Hände waren in die Laken gekrallt und sie bäumte sich lustvoll dem Mann entgegen, der sie mit seinem beeindruckendem Körper unter sich gefangen hielt. Ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, was mich beinah ein bisschen ärgerte. Sein schwarzes Haar fiel wie ein Vorhang über ihr Gesicht, als er seine Fänge in ihren Hals trieb und zu trinken begann. Mias Blut lief in einem dünnen Rinnsal auf ihrer Haut entlang und als der Vamp über ihr in gleichem Rhythmus trank und mit dem Unterleib zustieß, sagte Mia etwas und klammerte sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn. Wobei ich mir sicher war, dass ihre Stimme nur ein Hauchen war. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck sprach ganze Bibliotheken.  
Er griff unter ihren Rücken und zog sie mit sich nach oben in eine sitzende Position, immer weiter trinkend. Dann hob er den Kopf und sah mir durch das verspiegelte Glas direkt in die Augen.  
Ich erstarrte, vergaß für ein paar Augenblicke zu atmen.  
Nicht der Kuss, den Mia in eben diesen Moment auf seine blutigen Lippen hauchte, entsetzte mich so sehr. Auch nicht, dass der Vamp seine Fänge nun in ihr Handgelenk hieb und mich weiterhin ohne Unterlass dabei fixierte. Oder, dass Mia nun ihrerseits kräftig in seine Haut biss, ohne ihn dabei verletzen zu können.  
Nein.  
Vielmehr, dass dieser Freier niemand Geringeres war, als Graf von Krolock.  
Wie betäubt taumelte ich zurück, blieb erst stehen, als ich nicht mehr weiter konnte und die gegenüberliegende Glaswand im Rücken spürte.  
Von Krolock hatte Mias Arm gehen lassen, starrte weiter. Seine Augen waren Abgründe. Wild und vampirisch. Aber ich konnte auch nicht wegsehen, so sehr ich es auch wollte. Es war wie ein Unfall.   
Blut tropfte von seinem Kinn auf seine nackte Brust. Sofort war Mia zur Stelle und leckte IHR Blut von SEINER Haut, was ihm ein Fauchen entlockte. Seine Fänge glitzerten gefährlich und er drückte seine Blutquelle wieder nach unten, folgte ihrer Bewegung, nur um sich erneut aus der Wunde an Mias Hals zu bedienen.  
Mir wurde schwindelig und ich erinnerte mich daran, dass mein Körper Sauerstoff benötigte. Also zog ich zischend die Luft ein und hetzte zur Tür. Ich wollte hier weg. Ich wollte ganz dringend nach Hause. Aber vorher musste ich dem Damenkabinett einen Besuch abstatten. Denn ich musste mich auch dringend übergeben.

~

Ich lag auf dem Rücken in meinem Bett, baumelte mit den Füßen und blätterte lustlos in Mias Buch, welches sie vergessen hatte. Ich war noch nicht ganz bei Seite drei angekommen, aber schon jetzt bekam ich überhaupt nicht mehr mit, was ich da eigentlich las. Meine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder zu dem kleinen Schauspiel zurück, dessen Zeuge ich soeben gewesen war.  
Nicht, dass es mich besonders interessierte. Aber eigentlich hätte mir klar sein müssen, dass sich von Krolock ein anderes Mädchen für seine Bedürfnisse sucht, wenn ich sie ihm nicht geben wollte... konnte. Wollte. Ich würde es nie zugeben, aber irgendwie kränkte mich diese Tatsache ein bisschen. Und ich hatte mir tatsächlich Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass es ihm nach der gestrigen Nacht vielleicht nicht gut ging. Tzz. Das würde mir auch nie wieder passieren.  
Das Klingeln meines Handys lenkte mich ab. Ich wusste nicht wirklich wo ich es zuletzt hatte liegen lassen, und war außerdem zu faul danach zu suchen, also blieb ich wo ich war. Doch der nervige Ton wollte einfach nicht verklingen. Fluchend rollte ich mich auf die Seite, ließ mich vom Bett fallen und folgte dem Geräusch. Ich fand es zwischen Sitzfläche und Lehne meines kleinen Sofas, klappte das alte Ding auf und nahm das Gespräch an. Es war Mia. Ich war wirklich gespannt was sie mir zu sagen hatte. Oder ob sie einfach nur wissen wollte, wo ich abgeblieben war.  
„Ja?“ Ich erhielt keine Antwort. „Hallo? Mia?“  
Immer noch nichts. Nur ein leises...Röcheln?  
Ich legte auf. Vermutlich hatte sie mich einfach nur wieder versehentlich angerufen. Sie hatte es nicht so mit Technik.  
Ich hüpfte wieder auf mein Bett, legte das Telefon neben mich und versuchte noch einmal mein Glück mit „Die Geduld der Spinne“.  
Dann bekam ich eine SMS. Genervt griff ich erneut nach dem Mobiltelefon und ging in den Posteingang.   
Mia.  
Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich das einzige Wort las, aus dem die Nachricht bestand: Hilfe.  
Sofort war ich, meine Tasche packend, auf dem Weg zur Tür und hastete kurze Zeit später durch die Straßen Wiens.

~

Mein Atem ging keuchend, als ich die Gänge des „Schwarzen Mondes“ entlang hastete und den letzten Treppenabsatz erreichte, der mich noch von Mias Gemach trennte. Ich hatte ein schreckliches Gefühl in der Magengegend und nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal. Meine Seite stach seit dem letzten zurückgelegten Kilometer ohne Unterlass, doch ich beschloss später zusammenzubrechen, wenn ich nicht mehr so in Eile war. Mein Knie schmerzte außerdem, aber ich schluckte den Schmerz herunter. Auf meiner Hatz war ich unglücklicherweise mit einem Fahrradkurier zusammengestoßen. Dabei musste ich auch einen Schuh verloren haben, wie ich erst jetzt bemerkte.  
Ich hatte während meines rasanten Laufs durch Wiens Gassen immer wieder versucht Mia zu erreichen, oder IRGENDWEN, der nachsehen konnte, ob es ihr gut ging, blieb jedoch erfolglos. Ich hielt mein Telefon noch immer in den Händen, als ich eilig die schwere Holztür zu Mias Zimmer aufstieß.  
Ich brauchte eine Sekunde um die Lage zu erfassen.   
Mia lag vor dem Bett in einer riesigen Lache ihres eigenen Blutes. Ihr Körper, Schultern, Bauch, Beine, Arme, Brust, war mit Bissen übersät. Ihr rechter Arm war unnatürlich weit abgewinkelt, ihre linke Hand krampfte und hielt dabei ihr blutverschmiertes Handy. Doch das Schlimmste war ihr Hals. Ein Fluch lag auf meinen Lippen, doch ich brachte ihn nicht heraus. Ein Teil ihres Halses, ihrer Kehle, war schlicht und einfach nicht mehr da. Ein rotes, fleischiges Loch klaffte an der Stelle, wo vorher noch zarte alabasterfarbene Haut gewesen war.  
„HILFE!“ rief ich den Gang entlang und hoffte auf selbige.   
Meine Knie gaben nach, doch ich riss mich zusammen und stürzte ins Zimmer. Ich warf mich neben Mia und augenblicklich tauchte die lauwarme Nässe ihres Blutes meine Kleider in dunkles Rot. Mia sah mich mit großen glasigen Augen an. Sie zitterte und bei jedem erkämpften Atemzug ließ das Loch in ihrer Kehle ein furchtbares, nasses Röcheln hören.  
„Oh, Scheiße“, brachte ich leise hervor und schluckte Tränen herunter, während mich Mia unverwandt ansah, als würde sie mir mit Blicken etwas mitteilen wollen.  
Ich tippte die „144“ in mein Handy und gab der Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung in einer eiligen Beschreibung alles durch, was ich aus der Unordnung in meinem Kopf als wichtig erachtete. Ich bettelte regelrecht, dass sie sich beeilen sollten, dann ließ ich das Telefon unachtsam einfach fallen und beugte mich über Mia, um ihr Gesicht in meine Hände zu nehmen.  
„Wer war das?“ wollte ich wissen und meine Stimme war nur ein stotterndes Flüstern. „Wer hat dir das angetan?“  
Mias Mund bewegte sich, doch nur ein Blubbern in ihrem Hals erklang und Blut lief aus ihren Mundwinkeln. Oh, Gott. Mir wurde schlecht.  
„War es von Krolock?“ fragte ich und Wut stieg in mir empor. Er war immerhin der Letzte, den ich bei ihr gesehen hatte. Mias Augen begannen sich zu schließen und ich schüttelte sie leicht. „Mia! Wach bleiben! Hilfe ist unterwegs. Bitte halt durch.“ Sie sah mich wieder an. „War es von Krolock?“  
War das ein Kopfschütteln?  
Ihr Arm schnellte nach oben und packte mich am Oberarm, schmierte geronnenes Blut auf meine Haut. Ihre Augen starrten an die Decke, ein Husten folgte und sie spuckte Blut. Dann fiel ihr Arm herunter und ihr Körper wurde schlaff.  
„Mia?“ Ich rüttelte an ihr, zog sie in meine Arme, erhielt jedoch keine Reaktion mehr. „MIA!“

~

Ich stand seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit unter der Dusche und beobachtete, wie Mias Blut von meinem Körper gespült wurde und im Abfluss verschwand.  
Die Rettung war innerhalb von zehn Minuten da gewesen, doch konnten sie nur noch Mias Tod feststellen. Sie hatten die Polizei gerufen, die meine Aussage aufgenommen hatte, und nahmen Mias Körper mit zum IFDWIDIL, zum „Institut für die Wiedereingliederung in das irdische Leben“. Alle verblichenen Menschen die als Vampire wiederkehren würden, wurden da hin geschafft. Für mich klang es wie ein Gefängnis, aber nach ihrem Erwachen wurden sie so lange da festgehalten bis sie für die menschliche Bevölkerung keine Bedrohung mehr waren. Genaueres wussten nur Vamps die da arbeiteten oder die als solche im IFDWIDIL aufgewacht waren.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung wie ich den Nachhauseweg gefunden hatte. Erst unter der Dusche war ich wieder wirklich zu mir gekommen.   
Ich starrte ins Leere, als ich bemerkte, dass das warme Wasser alle war. Ich drehte es ab, schlüpfte in einen weichen Bademantel und schleppte mich zum Bett. Schlafen. Ich wollte schlafen. Schlaf bedeutete vergessen. Ich wollte den heutigen Tag am liebsten komplett aus meiner Erinnerung streichen.  
Das Klingeln meiner Wohnungstür ließ mich aufhorchen. Wenn jemand bei mir klingelte, dann war es entweder der Postbote oder die Zeugen Jehovas. Beide wollte ich jetzt bestimmt nicht sehen. Und doch schlurfte ich zur Tür und öffnete.  
Zurückgehaltene Tränen quollen über, als Henry vor mir stand und ich das Verständnis der Welt in seinen Augen sah.  
„Glühwürmchen“, hauchte er und trat näher, um mich in seine starken Arme zu ziehen.  
Ich ließ es zu, krallte mich in den Stoff seines weißen Hemdes und weinte dicke Tränen an seine Brust, während er die Tür mit einem Tritt hinter sich ins Schloss fallen ließ. Ich war wirklich froh, dass er endlich wusste wo ich wohnte. Und, dass er irgendwoher wusste, was passiert war. Hatte ich vielleicht selber wie in Trance in seiner Kanzlei angerufen?  
„Sie ist tot“, heulte ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme und ließ es zu, dass er mich zu meinem Sofa führte und wir uns setzten. „Sie ist einfach gestorben.“  
Vor lauter Geheule bekam ich schon Schluckauf und hickste vor mich hin, während Henry mir übers Haar streichelte, meinen Kopf an seine Schulter drückte und beruhigend auf mich einredete.  
„Es wird alles wieder gut“, versicherte er überzeugt und hauchte einen Kuss auf meinen Haaransatz. Ich wollte ihm wirklich glauben. Also biss ich nach einer Weile die Zähne zusammen, wischte meine Tränen fort und sah ihn an. Sofort strich er mir eine verirrte Locke aus dem Gesicht und fasste unter mein Kinn. „Kopf hoch.“  
Ich deutete ein Nicken an und schniefte.  
„Kann ich vielleicht zu ihr?“  
Henry verzog das Gesicht zu einem leidenden Lächeln und schnalzte mit der Zunge.  
„Das ist leider nicht möglich. Jeder Besuch ist vor Beendigung der Wiedereingliederungsphase streng verboten. Vor allem menschlicher.“  
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Das hieß also, dass ich Mia erst wieder als Vamp wiedersehen würde. Verdammt.  
„Wie lange dauert das in etwa?“  
„Das ist unterschiedlich. Es kann Tage, Wochen, aber auch Monate oder Jahre dauern bis der Patient frei von jeglichen Aggressionen gegenüber der Menschheit ist. Und bis er die Gier kontrollieren kann.“  
Ich seufzte und schlug die Augen nieder. Ich konnte also nichts tun, außer Warten. Dann fiel mir etwas Wichtiges ein.  
„Denkst du, von Krolock hat ihr das angetan? Er war zuletzt bei ihr, glaub ich.“  
Henry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. Verdammt! Wieso konnten alle das, nur ich nicht?  
„Breda? Nein. Für ihn würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen. Außerdem war er zu der Zeit wegen einer letzten Absprache für die morgige Verhandlung bei mir.“  
Plötzlich traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Bus mit kaputten Bremsen.  
„Du bist sein Anwalt“, fragte ich, aber eigentlich war es gar keine Frage.  
„Ja.“  
„Er macht doch nichts Illegales?“ Drogen? Waffen? Menschenhandel?  
„Nein. Seine Absichten sind immer ehrenwert. Und gerade deswegen hat er viele Feinde. Es sind eben immer die Guten, auf die man es am meisten abgesehen hat. Leider legt er sich meiner Meinung nach zu oft mit milliardenschweren Konzernen an.“  
Ich dachte an Cynthia und ihre Erklärung über von Krolocks Faible für die Schwachen, seine Spenden für wohltätige Zwecke et cetera.   
Meine Hand wanderte wie von selbst zu Henry's Hemdkragen und nestelte daran herum.  
„Danke, dass du mich gestern nach Hause gebracht hast.“  
Yes! Ich war die Königin des Themawechsels. Aber ich wollte mir wirklich nicht weiter darüber Gedanken machen. Ging mich ja auch alles überhaupt nichts an.  
Henry umfasste meine Hand und drückte sie leicht, was mich dazu brachte in seine Augen zu sehen. Sie hatten eine irre Farbe. Dunkel. Wie Schiefer, wenn Regen drauf fiel.  
„Gerne.“  
Mein Kopf wanderte auf seinen Schoß und ich streckte die Beine auf dem Sofa aus, um in eine bequeme Position zu kommen. Er strich mir das Haar aus der Stirn und ich schloss die Augen.   
„Haben deine Fenster Jalousien?“  
Seine Frage irritierte mich und ich drehte den Kopf, um ihn ansehen zu können. Ein leises Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen.  
„Ja, wieso?“  
„Wenn du magst, kann ich den Tag über bei dir bleiben.“  
Ob ich mochte? War der Papst Katholik?   
„Ist das dann unser erstes Date?“  
„Nenne es wie du willst“, sagte Henry mit einschmeichelnder Stimme und lehnte sich über mich, um mich zu küssen.   
Vielleicht wollte ich ja doch nicht den ganzen Tag aus meiner Erinnerung streichen.

~ Ende des 7. Kapitels ~


	8. ACHT

Ich war so richtig am Arsch.  
Maria hatte nach mir verlangt und ich wusste genau, was sie von mir wollte. Und ein gemütliches Kaffeekränzchen halten, gehörte garantiert nicht dazu.  
Ich war ein paar Tage krank gewesen und heute war mein erster Arbeitstag. Und Krankheitsausfall hasste Maria wie die Pest. Oder in ihrem Fall war Tageslicht wohl der bessere Vergleich. Erst dann, wenn ich mit meinem Kopf unter dem Arm in den „Schwarzen Mond“ spazierte, war ich nicht mehr arbeitsfähig.   
Unschlüssig und leicht verängstigt stand ich nun vor ihrer Tür. Ich lungerte schon fast davor herum und kam mir dabei ziemlich dämlich vor.  
„Komm doch rein“, hörte ich ihre Stimme durch die geschlossene Tür, ohne dass ich auch nur ansatzweise geklopft hatte.  
Ich biss mir auf die Lippe und folgte der Aufforderung.   
Maria saß schön wie eh und je hinter ihrem Sekretär und ordnete ihre Post, einen goldenen scharfen Gegenstand in der feingliedrigen Hand.  
Oh gut, sie wollte mir die Kehle mit einem Brieföffner aufschlitzen! Würde zwar eine ziemliche Sauerei geben, aber wenigstens wäre ich auch schnell verblutet.   
Aber mal im Ernst. Ich benahm mich wirklich lächerlich. Was sollte denn schon passieren? Sie würde doch niemals... Oder? Nein. Nein, auf keinen Fall!  
Bei meinem Eintreten hob sie den Kopf und sah mich mit funkelnden Augen an. Sie lächelte, was mir irgendwie Mut machte.  
„Mein Täubchen“, begann sie sofort und erhob sich um auf mich zuzulaufen. Sie war etwas kleiner als ich, trug jedoch wie immer dramatische Kleidung und sah daher aus wie die Kaiserin irgendeiner vergangenen Dynastie. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir wieder besser geht.“  
„Der Ausfall tut mir sehr Leid, Maria“, nahm ich ihr sofort etwaigen Wind aus den Segeln. „Ich werde in der nächsten Zeit keinen Tag mehr frei nehmen. Der 'Schwarze Mond' wird praktisch mein neues Zuhause sein.“  
„Liebchen“, sagte sie sanft und doch bedrohlich, als sie direkt vor mir stand und zärtlich mit einem Finger über meine Wange strich. „Mach dir deswegen doch keine Gedanken. Ich will lediglich, dass es meinen Mädchen gut geht. Es sollte nur nicht noch einmal einen solchen... Vorfall geben. Verstanden?“ Ich nickte wie gebannt und machte gedanklich eine Notiz. Okay. Keine Toten mehr. Maria hatte mein Kinn umfasst und zog mich für einen kühlen Kuss auf den Mund näher zu sich. „Sehr schön. Ich habe auch direkt einen besonderen Auftrag für dich.“  
Tatsächlich? War ich jetzt vielleicht Mitglied bei der IMF? Sollte ich einem Elefanten das Fliegen beibringen? Mit Hulk Hogan wrestlen? Egal. Ich würde alles machen, wenn die Sache damit aus der Welt wäre.  
Aus der Schublade ihres Sekretärs holte Maria ein hübsch verziertes Holzkästchen, öffnete es kurz, um mir die darin befindlichen filigranen goldenen Ohrringe zu zeigen, und gab es mir. Dazu überreichte sie mir eine Notiz und sah mich zufrieden an.  
„Zieh dir bitte etwas Schickes an und liefere das Kästchen an diese Adresse. Lass dir ruhig die ganze Nacht zeit.“ Ich starrte auf die Dinge, die sie mir gegeben hatte und war etwas verdutzt. War das alles? Schien jetzt nicht besonders schwierig oder wichtig zu sein. Und warum ging sie eigentlich nicht selber? Erneut war es mir egal. „Du darfst dich entfernen“, sagte sie und wedelte dabei mit der Hand, als würde sie eine lästige Fliege loswerden wollen.  
Ich setzte mich so schnell in Bewegung, dass ich fast gestolpert wäre und ging gedanklich schon den Inhalt meines Kleiderschrankes durch.

~

Ich trug Grün, was irgendwie dazu führte, dass ich aussah wie Arielle die Meerjungfrau.  
Ich saß auf der Rückbank eines Taxis und hatte das Kästchen sicher in meiner Handtasche verstaut. Erst der vierte Taxifahrer hatte mich überhaupt zu besagter Adresse fahren wollen. Und auch nur, nachdem er sich mehrmals versichert hatte, ob ich mir wirklich sicher war. Sehr seltsam.  
Gerade eben hielt er weit außerhalb Wiens vor einem großen bedrohlich aussehendem schmiedeeisernen Tor.  
„Verraten Sie mir noch Ihren Namen?“, wollte der Fahrer wissen und ich sah ihn durch den Rückspiegel verwirrt an. „Da kann ich der Polizei morgen sagen, wer die Frauenleiche ist, die man aus der Donau gezogen hat“, fügte er lachend hinzu und ich sah ihn blank an.  
„Sehr witzig“, sagte ich dann und lachte gekünstelt, bevor ich auf das Taxameter sah und ihm sein Geld von hinten auf die Brust drückte. „Da. Stimmt so.“  
„Danke, Lady“, hörte ich ihn noch sagen, als ich bereits ausgestiegen war. „Und passen Sie auf sich auf.“  
Ich widerstand dem Drang ihn nachzuäffen, als er davon fuhr und warf einfach nur, der Theatralik halber, die Hände in den dunklen Himmel. Was zum Teufel sollte mir den schon passieren? Immerhin war ich ja nur mutterseelenallein hier draußen. Weit und breit nur verlassene Wiesen... und Felder... hin und wieder mal ein Fuchs... Vor mir ein riesiges videoüberwachtes, prunkvolles, (Hatte ich „riesig“ schon gesagt?), komplett umzäuntes Anwesen mit einer scheißteuren Villa...  
Im unteren Teil brannte übrigens Licht. Wenigstens schien jemand da zu sein und ich hatte den weiten Weg nicht umsonst gemacht.  
Noch während ich überlegte, ob es hier wohl eine Klingel gab, öffnete sich eine für Menschen gemachte Tür im riesigen Tor und ich erschrak tierisch, als eine ganz in Schwarz gekleidete Frau hindurch trat.  
Sie hatte langes schwarzes Haar, weiße Haut und einen glasigen Blick. Sie war ein Blutmädchen. Sie gab ihr Blut gegen Bezahlung. Also war sie so ziemlich das Selbe wie die Huren im „Schwarzen Mond“, nur ohne Sex.  
Sie bedachte mich mit einem leeren Blick, ging wortlos an mir vorbei und verschwand einfach in der Nacht.  
Tja. Da hier jemand seinen Durst gerade gestillt hatte, hatte ich ja eigentlich nichts zu befürchten, oder? ODER? Vermutlich würde ich es gleich herausfinden.  
Da das Blutmädchen gnädigerweise die Tür für mich offen gelassen hatte, war ich so dreist und schlüpfte einfach hindurch, ließ die Tür hinter mir gewissenhaft ins Schloss fallen und ging die lange Auffahrt entlang.   
Für die Schönheit der Gartenanlage hatte ich gerade keinen Blick übrig, als mich mein Weg schließlich über eine Treppe zur Pforte der Villa hinauf führte und ich einen Türklopfer betätigte.  
In der obersten Etage hörte ich augenblicklich ein Heulen.  
War das... ein Wolf?!?  
Ich trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und strich mir nervös die Haare aus der Stirn.  
Nach einer Ewigkeit öffnete sich endlich die Tür und ich blinzelte überrascht. Den Mann kannte ich.  
„Albert“, hörte ich mich erstaunt sagen und mein Gegenüber blickte mindestens genauso überrascht drein.  
„Nica“, erwiderte er und ich biss mir auf die Zunge, um ihn nicht zu korrigieren. „Wie schön Sie zu sehen. Was führt Sie zu uns?“  
„Ich habe eine Lieferung für den Hausherren“, sagte ich freundlich und jetzt war klar, wer dieser war. „Persönlich“, fügte ich hinzu, obwohl Maria dies nicht explizit angeordnet hatte.  
„Ja, natürlich“, meinte Albert schnell und trat zu mir nach draußen, um die Tür hinter sich zu schließen. Er schien irgendwie erfreut. „Hier entlang bitte.“ Er ging voraus und führte mich die Treppen wieder hinunter. „Wir müssen nur kurz durch die Stallungen.“  
„Die Stallungen?“, fragte ich und erwartete beinah das Wiehern von Pferden zu hören. Doch das flache Gebäude direkt nebenan sah vielmehr aus wie...  
„Die Garage“, sagte Albert grinsend, öffnete eine Tür an der schmalen Seite und schob mich förmlich hindurch.  
Im Inneren war es angenehm kühl und es roch leicht nach Öl. Albert legte einen Schalter um und eine Lampe flackerte auf um diffuses Licht zu spenden.  
Lack und Chrom schimmerten hier drin um die Wette, als ich mich umsah. Eigentlich hatte ich von Autos keine Ahnung, doch einen Lamborghini, eine Viper oder einen Jaguar erkannte sogar ich. Und sei es nur aufgrund der Logos. Schätzungsweise hatte keiner dieser Wagen weniger als 300 PS. Ich zählte acht Nobelschlitten, einen Geländewagen und die weiße Limousine mit der uns Albert in die Oper gebracht hatte.  
Albert übernahm die Führung und steuerte das andere Ende der Garage an. Er schien meinen verträumten Blick auf den 458 Italia Spyder zu bemerken und blieb seinerseits vor einem Maserati Quattroporte stehen um zu mir zurückzuschauen.  
„Ah“, machte er und lehnte sich doch tatsächlich gegen die Motorhaube des Wagens. „Damit fährt Seine Exzellenz zur Zeit seine Rennen.“  
Meine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und ich sah zu Albert, ging auf ihn zu.  
„Rennen?“  
„Straßenrennen. Ihr wisst schon. Die, wo Fahrzeugpapiere und Unmengen an Geldbündeln ihre Besitzer wechseln.“  
„Ach so. Die, wo in Filmen immer die Polizei auftaucht und es unfallschwere Verfolgungsjagden durch nächtliche Städte gibt?“  
„Genau“, sagte Albert sichtlich erfreut, dass ich begriffen hatte.  
„Das ist illegal“, meinte ich ungerührt. Hatte der feine Herr Graf also doch Dreck am Stecken. Aber irgendwie... juckte mich das gar nicht.  
Albert stieß sich von der Motorhaube ab, sodass wir unseren Weg fortsetzen konnten.  
„Sollte es wirklich einmal nötig sein, hat Seine Exzellenz einen guten Anwalt“, informierte er und blickte zurück über seine Schulter um mir zuzuzwinkern.  
Das ließ mich schmunzeln. Also beides. Seine Aussage und seine Mimik.  
Er öffnete eine weitere Tür, die wieder aus der Straße heraus führte und ich warf einen letzten Blick auf den weißen Porsche, der ganz am Rand stand. Dann trat ich an Albert vorbei durch die Tür und fand mich just inmitten eines gehegten Gartens mit Terrasse, Pool, Rosenbüschen, gestutzten Hecken und Marmorstatuen wieder. Doch das Alles war gar nicht der Grund, weshalb mein Kinn nach unten klappte.  
Direkt vor uns, unter einem blühendem Kirschbaum, von dem Blütenblätter wie fallender Schnee rieselten, stand von Krolock mit nichts weiter bekleidet, als einer schwarzen Trainingshose. Die zudem noch gefährlich tief auf seinen Hüften saß. Sein Haar klebte auf seiner makellosen, blassen Haut und in mir erwachte der Wunsch es anfassen zu wollen. Seine Hände waren mit weißen Bandagen umwickelt und zu Fäusten geballt. Von Krolock schlug und trat in schneller Kombination auf einen Sandsack ein, der an einem niedrigen Ast des Baumes angebracht war und ich beobachtete bei jeder Bewegung das eindrucksvolle Spiel seiner ausgeprägten Muskeln. Zumindest so lange, bis Albert mich in meinen Träumereien unterbrach.  
„Beeindruckend, was?“  
Ertappt sah ich zu Albert zurück, der mich wissend ansah, und räusperte mich peinlich berührt, ohne etwas darauf zu erwidern.  
Ein Blick zurück zum Kirschbaum zeigte, dass unser Erscheinen nicht unbemerkt geblieben war. Von Krolock brachte soeben den nachschwingenden Sandsack zum Stillstand. Die Bandagen von seinen Händen wickelnd, kam er näher zu uns und ich zwang meinen Blick zurück auf Augenhöhe. Verdammt! Diese Trainingshose saß WIRKLICH gefährlich tief.  
„Was macht Ihr hier?“, fragte der Graf ohne Umschweif an mich gerichtet und seine blanke Tonlage verriet seine Stimmung keineswegs.  
„Ich stalke Euch“, rutschte mir heraus, bevor ich mir auf die Zunge beißen konnte.  
Von Krolock sah an mir vorbei zu Albert.  
„Wo ist Lui?“  
„Da, wo es um diese Zeit angebracht ist zu sein“, antwortete Albert umständlich und mich beschlich Verwirrung, während von Krolock scheinbar zufrieden nickte.  
„Das war ein Witz“, fühlte ich mich schnell genötigt zu sagen und ich erlangte wieder von Krolocks Aufmerksamkeit. „Maria schickt mich. Ich soll Euch das hier geben, persönlich.“  
Ich hatte das Kästchen aus meiner Tasche gekramt und hielt es ihm entgegen. Jetzt, da ich wusste wer der Empfänger war, bezweifelte ich, dass er die Ohrringe tragen würde und verstand den Sinn dieser „Lieferung“ nicht mehr.  
„Ich geh dann mal Tee aufsetzen“, verkündete Albert und entschwand über die Terrasse ins Innere der Villa.  
Von Krolock nahm mir endlich das Kästchen ab und musterte es einen Augenblick lang.  
„Wollt Ihr es nicht aufmachen?“, fragte ich ungeduldig.  
„Ich weiß bereits, was sich darin befindet.“  
Ich verkniff mir die Frage, ob er Superkräfte hatte und den Röntgenblick besaß.  
Von Krolock deutete einladend in die Richtung, in die Albert verschwunden war und ich hatte Mühe den Blick von seinem nackten Oberkörper zu reißen. War das da ein Blutfleck auf seinem Schlüsselbein?  
„Gehen wir doch hinein“, meinte er plötzlich mit einlullender Stimme und ich nickte zustimmend.  
Eigentlich war mein Auftrag erledigt und es gab keinen Grund noch länger zu bleiben, auch wenn Maria mir die ganze Nacht zugesagt hatte. Aber gegen ein Tässchen Tee war ja nichts einzuwenden.  
Ich versuchte, mir nichts anmerken zu lassen, als ich die Villa betrat, doch insgeheim störte es mich, dass er so leicht bekleidet hinter mir herging und ich keine Gelegenheit hatte zu spannen.  
Unschlüssig blieb ich in der riesigen Küche, die der Großküche eines Sternehotel Konkurrenz machen konnte, stehen und sah Albert dabei zu, wie er sich am Herd zu schaffen machte.  
„Einfach durchgehen“, sagte von Krolock, legte leicht eine Hand an meinen Rücken und schob mich zu der großen weißen Flügeltür, die die Küche vom Eingangsbereich trennte.  
Eine große Treppe führte zu einer Galerie und in die oberen Stockwerke. Im Raum gegenüber konnte ich einen Kamin erspähen, direkt neben der Treppe hatte ein Flügel seinen Platz gefunden. Noch ehe ich weitere Details des Anwesens bewundern konnte, erhob von Krolock erneut das Wort.  
„Ich gehen mich eben salonfähig machen. Bitte nehmt doch derweil in selbigem Platz.“  
Er deutete in den behaglich wirkenden Raum gegenüber und ich stimmte stumm nickend zu, während er eine Verbeugung andeutete und die Treppe erklomm. Ich sah ihm so lange nach, bis ich ihn nicht mehr sehen konnte. Dann lauschte ich in die Stille, konnte jedoch nur das Brasseln des Feuers und Alberts Topfgeklapper hören. Ich setze mich in Bewegung und ging am Flügel vorüber, las auf den aufgeschlagenen Notenblättern den Titel „Comptine d'Un Autre Été“ und fragte mich, wer den Flügel wohl spielte.  
Der Salon beherbergte ein großes, bequem aussehendes Sofa. Ich beschloss, mich darauf niederzulassen und umrundete es in diesem Vorhaben. Auf halbem Weg blieb ich jedoch erschrocken stehen und starrte auf den gefährlich aussehenden Hund, der sich soeben von einem Bärenfell vor dem Kamin erhoben hatte und mich mit düsteren Augen ansah. Sein schwarzes Fell war glatthaarig und glänzend mit rotbraunen Abzeichen. Die Ohren des kräftigen und muskulös gebauten Hundes standen horchend nach oben. War das ein Dobermann?  
Er ging einen Schritt auf mich zu und ich trat zurück. Zu meiner Überraschung blieb er stehen und sah mich abwartend an. Verdammt! Hunde sollten wirklich nicht so drein blicken können. Ich zuckte zusammen, als er sich wieder in Bewegung setzte und unaufhaltsam näher kam. War ich in Gefahr? Hatte ich eine reelle Chance, wenn ich anfing zu Laufen?  
„Hades! Sitz!“  
Der Hund gehorchte ohne zu zögern, und ich wirbelte aufgrund der kindlichen Stimme herum. Im Türrahmen stand... ein Engel.  
Goldene Schillerlocken fielen dem Kind über die Schultern, die Wangen waren trotz blassem Teints rosig, die Haut makellos rein und weich. Das Mädchen sah mich mit klugen hellen Augen an. Ich schätzte sie auf elf oder zwölf Jahre. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl die Erfahrung von Jahrzehnten in ihren Augen zu lesen. Sie war barfuß, trug ein Nachthemd, das bis zu den Knöchel reichte und verzog den Mund in genau dem Moment zu einem Lächeln, als ich sie als das erkannte, was sie war: ein Vampir.  
„Hi“, sagte sie ohne mich aus den Augen zu lassen und zeigte dabei ihre verlängerten Eckzähne.  
„Hallo“, konnte ich gerade so leise antworten und war wie paralysiert.  
Ich hatte noch nie einen Vamp in Gestalt eines Kindes gesehen. Aber sie war das hübscheste Wesen, was ich je gesehen hatte. Irgendwie... perfekt.  
Ohne einen Laut bewegte sie sich näher und trat an mir vorbei zu Hades, der bereits ungeduldig mit seiner kupierten Rute wackelte und sich dann freudig hinterm Ohr kraulen ließ.  
„Er war nur neugierig“, sagte das Mädchen ohne zu mir zu sehen und schickte den Hund mit einem stummen Kommando zurück auf das Bärenfell. „Sei froh, dass du Zeus nicht begegnet bist. Vor ihm hättest du richtig Angst gehabt.“  
Jedes ihrer Worte war wie Gesang für meine Ohren und als sie lachte, klang es wie ein Glockenspiel. Bezaubernd. Sie trat zu mir und nahm meine Hand in ihre.  
„Darf ich von dir kosten?“, fragte sie dann so unvermittelt, dass ich erst glaubte mich verhört zu haben.  
Dabei sah sie mich so unschuldig an, dass ich mir die Frage wirklich nur eingebildet haben konnte.  
„Wie bitte?“, fragte ich daher aus reiner Vorsicht und um mich nochmals zu versichern.  
„Ob ich dein Blut trinken darf“, formulierte sie ihre Frage neu und ihr Ausdruck änderte sich dabei keineswegs.   
Schnell entzog ich ihr meine Hand und umklammerte meinen Oberkörper.  
„Nein!“, rief ich vielleicht einen Tick zu entsetzt, sah jedoch nur wie das Mädchen verstehend nickte und ihr Mund sich zu einem, wie ich hoffte, ehrlich gemeinten Lächeln formte.  
„Schade“, musste ich dennoch ihre bedauernde Stimme hören. „Aber mein Papa sagt, man muss immer um Erlaubnis fragen.“  
Sehr löbliche Einstellung. Daher nickte ich in stummer Zustimmung, bevor ich Gehörtes komplett realisierte. Moment mal.  
„Dein...“, begann ich fragend, wurde jedoch von einer dunklen, durch den Raum dröhnenden, Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Luise!“  
Das Mädchen senkte ertappt den Kopf und sah an mir vorbei zu von Krolock, der erhaben wie ein dunkler Engel zwischen Foyer und Salon stand. Zu meinem Bedauern komplett bekleidet. „Solltest du nicht im Bett sein?“  
Luise schlurfte ergeben zu ihm herüber und ich erkannte im diffusen Licht den roten Gehrock, der ihm so gut stand.  
„Ich konnte nicht schlafen“, rechtfertigte sich das Mädchen und war schon fast an der Treppe angekommen.  
„Luise!“, rief von Krolock erneut streng und das Mädchen drehte sich stehenbleibend um. „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?“  
Ihre intensiven grünen Augen schossen zu mir und sie knickste.  
„Gute Nacht“, wünschte sie und ich erwiderte den Gruß.  
„Lui!“  
Ich sah zu von Krolock, dessen Stimme einen belustigten Unterton angenommen hatte. Sein Finger deutete auf seine Wange und in Luises anfänglich betrübtes Gesicht stahl sich ein Grinsen, als sie die Distanz zwischen sich und von Krolock in Nichts auflöste. Ich beobachtete, wie der Graf in die Knie ging und sich Luise in seine Arme warf, Küsse auf seine Wangen hauchte. Dann tat er so, als würde er ihr in die Nase beißen wollen und sie floh mit einem Kreischen aus meinem Sichtfeld und in die oberste Etage. Bei dem Anblick ging mir das Herz auf.  
Als der Graf sich aufrichtete und zu mir umwandte, war sein Gesicht wieder die kalte Maske und mein Lächeln erstarb.  
„Nehmt doch Platz“, bot er mir an und ging seinerseits zu einem Sessel neben dem Kamin, um sich zu setzen. Sofort war Hades aufgesprungen um seinen Kopf auf von Krolocks Schoß zu legen.  
Unsicher ließ ich mich auf dem weichen Sofa nieder und war froh, als Albert mit einem Servierwagen herein kam und mir aus einer edlen Porzellankanne Tee einschenkte.  
„Gyokuro“, identifizierte er das Heißgetränk und ich bedankte mich artig. „Japanischer Grüntee.“ Dann ging er zu von Krolock und reichte ihm einen Latte Macchiato, dachte ich zumindest. „Grande Latte, italienische Zubereitung, viel Zimt, wenig Schaum, mit einem Schuss Himbeersirup.“  
Ich war angemessen überrascht, sah von Krolock in die Augen und sofort wieder zu meinem Tee, als ich die Intensität seines Blickes auf mir spürte.  
Albert schob das quietschende Gefährt wieder aus dem Raum und entfloh Richtung Küche, jedoch nicht ohne mir nochmals zuzuzwinkern. Was sollte das ständig?!?  
„Ich hoffe, meine Tochter hat Euch nicht belästigt“, sagte von Krolock, als wir wieder allein waren, nippte am Kaffee und streichelte Hades.  
„Eure Tochter“, wiederholte ich begreifend und war über diese Erkenntnis mindestens genauso erstaunt wie Alice, als sie auf das weiße Kaninchen traf („Ich komm' zu spät. Zu spät, zu spät, zu spät!“). „Nein, nein! Sie war... ganz reizend.“  
Ich hatte das dringende Bedürfnis zu erfahren, ob sie seine biologische Tochter war, oder ob er sie nur zu dem gemacht hatte, was sie ist. Hatte er sie getötet? Wie alt sie wohl wirklich war? Wer war ihre Mutter? Maria vielleicht? Sie sah ihr kein bisschen ähnlich.  
Schnell beschloss ich, dass mich das Alles nichts anging und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln.  
„War die Verhandlung erfolgreich?“  
„Sie wurde kurzfristig verschoben.“  
„Oh“, äußerte ich bedauernd und schlürfte am Tee, wartete vergeblich, dass er eine Unterhaltung begann. Ob ich die Ohrringe ansprechen sollte? „Danke für neulich im Park.“  
„Nicht der Rede wert.“  
Okaaaa~y. Er machte nicht den Eindruck, als wäre er an einer Unterhaltung interessiert. Seine ein-Satz-Antworten bestätigten dies nur noch. Gut. Ich würde meinen grünen japanischen Tee trinken und zusehen, dass ich hier wegkam.  
„Nica“, sagte von Krolock plötzlich nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens doch noch und ich blickte überrascht auf.  
„Lisa“, korrigierte ich schnell und er sah mindestens genauso überrascht drein wie ich mich fühlte. „Mein Name ist Lisa.“  
Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich wollte, dass er meinen richtigen Namen kannte. Schließlich nickte er blinzelnd und begann nochmals.  
„Lisa“, betonte er meinen Namen nun besonders. „Könntet Ihr es in Erwägung ziehen, für mich zu arbeiten?“  
Ich hustete, da ich mich augenblicklich an meinem Getränk verschluckte, und wischte mir den Tee vom Kinn.  
„In welcher Beziehung?“  
„Das werden wir dann noch sehen“, schnurrte er förmlich und musterte mich auf eine Art, die mir eine Gänsehaut durch den gesamten Körper jagte.  
Machte er mich gerade an?! Ich war auf das Äußerste verwirrt!  
„Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe. Danke für den Tee.“  
Jetzt mal ernsthaft. Ich musste hier weg. Dringend. Auf solche Angebote würde ich mich gar nicht erst einlassen.  
„Ich fahre euch nach Hause“, bot er mir an und erhob sich gleichzeitig mit mir.  
„Das ist wirklich nicht nötig.“  
„Wir können den Ferrari nehmen.“  
Ich wollte bereits verneinen, als ich begriff, was er gesagt hatte. Langsam stieß ich die Luft aus und schürzte den Mund. Er hatte mich. Und er wusste es.  
„Abgemacht“, sagte ich und auf von Krolocks Lippen lag der Ansatz eines Grinsens.

~

Die Tür des Ferrari öffnete sich und ich ließ mich in den tiefen Ledersitz auf der Beifahrerseite fallen. Von Krolock schloss die Tür hinter mir und umrundete das Gefährt auf der Vorderseite, um hinter dem Lenkrad Platz nehmen zu können. Ich erlitt fast einen Herzinfarkt, als er den Motor startete und aus den Lautsprechern in ohrenbetäubendem Lärm „I Believe In A Thing Called Love“ dröhnte. Laut und untypisch in einer fremden Sprache fluchend, regelte der Graf die Lautstärke auf ein erträgliches Maß herunter und ich wusste nicht, worüber ich mehr schmunzeln musste. Über die pinken Plüschwürfel, die am Rückspiegel hingen oder über die Tatsache, dass er „The Darkness“ in einer solchen Lautstärke hörte.  
Er schien meinen Blick auf die Würfel bemerkt zu haben und tippte sie mit dem Finger an, sodass sie zu baumeln begannen.  
„Ein Geschenk“, sagte er nur und startete den Motor durch einen Knopfdruck.  
Etliche Landstraßen und eine CD später, überraschte ich ihn mit der Tatsache, dass ich den Text von „Sympathy for the Devil“ kannte. Es endete damit, dass wir im Duett sangen: „Pleased to meet you / Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah / But what's puzzling you / Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby.“  
Und zu meiner eigenen Schande musste ich zugeben, dass er die Töne dabei besser traf als ich.  
Wir sausten weiter durch die Nacht. Der Motor schnurrte wie ein Kätzchen und die Vibration ging mir durch und durch. Der Fahrtwind spielte mit unserem Haar und als seine Hand während dem Schaltvorgang mein Knie streifte, war ich mir seiner Nähe nur allzu bewusst.  
„Meine Frage war im Übrigen ernst gemeint.“  
Ich schnalzte mit der Zunge, wandte den Blick von der Straße und sah zu ihm.  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass Ihr diesbezüglich keine Scherze macht.“  
Von Krolock schürzte beinah ungehalten die Lippen und sah kurz in den Rückspiegel. Die Scheinwerfer eines anderen Wagens waren hinter uns aufgetaucht.  
„Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr darüber nachdenken könntet.“  
Ja klar. So... tausend Jahre lang.  
Von Krolock runzelte die Stirn, jedoch nicht aufgrund meiner nicht existenten Antwort. Der Wagen hinter uns war so nah aufgefahren, dass seine Scheinwerfer schon gar nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Ich wollte mich gerade umdrehen und dem Fahrer das international anerkannte Zeichen für Gleichgültigkeit (Meinen ausgestreckten Mittelfinger) zeigen, als er zum Überholen ansetzte und auf gleicher Höhe wie wir fuhr. Dann geschah alles viel zu schnell.  
Der Wagen (War das ein Mustang?) zog ruckartig nach rechts und rammte die Fahrerseite genau in dem Moment, als von Krolock erneut fluchte, aufs Gaspedal trat und der Ferrari einen Satz nach vorn machte. Ich krallte mich wie eine Ertrinkende an der Tür fest und bemerkte entsetzt, dass ich überhaupt nicht angeschnallt war (WIESO HATTE ICH MICH NICHT ANGESCHNALLT?!?!?!), als wir erneut gerammt wurden. Die Reifen hatten bereits Kontakt mit dem Seitenstreifen und ich schrie, als ein Baum auf uns zuraste. Von Krolock riss als einzige Möglichkeit das Lenkrad herum und der Wagen sauste den Abhang hinunter. Der Arm des Grafen schoss zu mir herüber und legte sich fest um meine Mitte um mich im Sitz zu halten, bevor der Ferrari (Oh Gott, der Ferrari!!!) sich überschlug. Wieder und wieder. Metall ächzte, Holz krachte und ich wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten war. Mein Kopf flog hin und her. Dann beschloss mein Körper, dass es wohl besser war, wenn er das Bewusstsein verlor.

~ Ende des 8. Kapitels ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Ferrari 458 Italia Spyder hat gar keinen Schaltknüppel... Ach, egal.


	9. NEUN

Als ich erwachte spürte ich einen dumpfen Schmerz hinter der Schädeldecke und fühlte die Strahlen einer untergehenden Sonne auf meiner Haut. Etwas nasses wischte über mein Gesicht und ich riss die Augen auf. Dunkle, kluge Augen sahen mich aus einem zotteligen, grauen Hundegesicht an.  
„Du musst Zeus sein“, vermutete ich mit rauer Stimme, so, als ob sie tagelang nicht genutzt worden war.  
Wie zur Bestätigung meiner Vermutung, setzte sich der Hund auf sein Hinterteil, ließ die Zunge aus seinem Maul hängen und hechelte mir zu. Es sah aus, als würde er lächeln. Er musste ein Wolfshund sein, denn er war schlichtweg riesig. Ich schätzte, dass er mir ohne Probleme bis zur Hüfte reichen würde, aber Angst hatte ich keine.  
Er legte seinen Kopf auf die Kante deren Bett ich lag und sah mich abwartend, beinah bittend an. Ich fischte meine Hand unter der leichten Decke des Himmelbettes hervor und kraulte Zeus hinter seinem flauschigen Ohr. Während ich dies tat, sah ich mich um. Der Raum war nicht groß und fast leer. Die Vorhänge waren zur Hälfte zugezogen, eine Kommode stand unter dem Ölgemälde einer Blumenwiese und die Tür zum Flur stand offen.   
Ich versuchte zu rekapitulieren, was letzte Nacht geschehen war. Oder war es gar nicht letzte Nacht? Wenn ich mir die Kratzer auf meiner Haut betrachtete, dann sahen diese aus, als wären sie bereits ein paar Tage alt. Zusätzlich machte mich der Einstich in meiner Armbeuge stutzig. Echt seltsam.  
Ich richtete mich ganz auf und wünschte augenblicklich, ich hätte es nicht getan. Der anfangs dumpfe Schmerz verwandelte sich augenblicklich in ein stetiges Pochen. Trotzdem schwang ich die Beine aus dem warmen Bett und schlurfte barfuß zum Fenster. Wessen Pyjama trug ich überhaupt?  
Zeus tapste mir hinterher und seine Krallen klackten bei jedem seiner Schritte auf dem Dielenboden. Ich hatte Recht behalten. Er WAR riesig. Er würde mir ohne Mühe den Bauchnabel lecken können.  
Ein Blick aus dem Fenster verriet mir, dass ich mich noch immer auf dem Anwesen des Grafen befand und dass die Sonne gerade dabei war unterzugehen. Schon bald würde nur noch ein schwacher Streifen den Horizont rosa färben, bevor es Nacht werden würde.   
Das Eingangstor öffnete sich wie von Geisterhand und ich beobachtete, wie der weiße Porsche, den ich in der Garage gesehen hatte, die Einfahrt hoch schlich. Ich erkannte Albert hinter dem Steuer, der zufällig gerade empor sah und mir dann sichtlich erfreut zuwinkte.   
Zeus stupste seine Nase gegen meine Hand und ich schenkte ihm wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit. Er drückte sich gegen mich und ich taumelte aufgrund dieser Liebesbekundung gegen die Wand, tätschelte ihm jedoch weiterhin das zottelige Fell.  
„Sieht so aus, als hättest du einen neuen Freund gefunden.“  
Als ich Luises Stimme hörte, sah ich augenblicklich zum Horizont, um zu checken, ob die Sonne bereits vollständig verschwunden war.  
„Oder er mich“, sagte ich, als ich mir der Sonnensache sicher war und sah wieder zu ihr.  
Zeus wedelte durch den Raum, um sie zu begrüßen, während ich ihr reizendes barockes Kleid bewunderte. Sie wirkte so winzig neben dem riesigen Hund. Er würde sie gewiss mit Haut und Haar verschlingen können.  
„Geht es dir wieder besser?“, fragte sie, blieb jedoch im Türrahmen stehen und sah besorgt zu mir herüber.  
„Ach, das war halb so wild“, winkte ich ab und ging zum Stuhl bei der Kommode, als ich sah, dass ein Bademantel über der Lehne lag.  
„Doch“, widersprach mir Albert, der gerade hinter Luise in der Tür erschienen war und seine Hände auf ihre Schultern legte. „Leider war es das.“ Ich zog den Gürtel des Bademantels fest um meine Mitte und sah ihn fragend an. Wie lange hatte ich denn geschlafen? „Wir mussten Sie schlafen legen.“   
Schlafen legen? Wie in „Künstliches Koma“? Und wieso war ich eigentlich in keinem Krankenhaus?   
„Was hat mir denn gefehlt?“, wagte ich zu fragen und Albert wich meinem Blick aus.   
Auch Luise machte den Eindruck, als würde sie lieber nichts darüber hören wollen. Selbst Zeus gab ein leises Winseln von sich.   
„Albert?“, fragte ich erneut und forderte ihn mit Blicken auf, mir zu antworten.  
Widerwillig räusperte er sich und strich seinen Anzug glatt.  
„Also, vielleicht hatten Sie ein paar Knochenbrüche, tiefe Schnittwunden, eine Gehirnerschütterung und einen Milzriss. Aber vielleicht auch nicht. Wer weiß das schon so genau. Ich bin ja auch kein Arzt.“  
Ernsthaft? Abgesehen von den Kopfschmerzen, hatte ich überhaupt keine Beschwerden.  
„Wie lange war ich... ich meine, wie lange habe ich denn geschlafen?“  
Ich hatte ziemlich viel Schiss vor der Antwort. Wie lange brauchten solche Verletzungen denn, um vollständig zu heilen? Wochen? Monate? War bei Inneren Verletzungen eine Operation nötig? Himmel! Ich musste Henry anrufen. Andererseits war er von Krolocks Anwalt und wusste mit Sicherheit schon Bescheid. Ob er sich Sorgen machte?  
„Zehn Tage“, antwortete Luise auf meine Frage, doch ich konnte ihr nicht so richtig glauben.  
Sie musste sich irren, oder? Dann wanderte meine Hand wie von selbst zu der Armbeuge meines anderen Armes.  
„Das war Dr. Gabler“, plapperte Luise weiter und Albert war sichtlich anzusehen, dass er nicht genau wusste, ob er sie weiter reden lassen sollte oder lieber nicht. „Unser Hausarzt.“  
Wofür brauchten Vampire denn einen Hausarzt? Jedoch konnte ich mich dem Gedanken nicht erwehren, dass er mir ein kleines Wundermittel verabreicht haben musste.  
„Blut“, hatte Albert entschieden, sich nun doch einzumischen und mich nicht völlig im Unklaren zu lassen. Außerdem schien er meine Gedanken erraten zu haben. „Vampirblut.“ Pardon moi?! „Es hat eine unglaublich heilende Wirkung.“  
Ich sah ihn, wie ich hoffte, entsetzt und schockiert zugleich an, doch vermutlich guckte ich einfach nur wie ein beklopptes Schaf.  
„Wessen Blut?“ Meine Stimme wurde immer leiser. Wusste ich die Antwort nicht schon?  
Albert setzte an, etwas zu sagen, doch Luise kam ihm zuvor.  
„Von meinem Papa!“  
Mir wurde schwindelig und ich setzte mich auf die Bettkante. Von Krolocks Blut floss jetzt durch meine Adern? Oi...  
Dann meldete sich mein Magen so laut knurrend zurück, dass das Thema Bluttransfusion für den Moment vergessen war und Albert in die Hände klatschte.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir gehen jetzt alle nach unten und ich mache uns ein schönes Frühstück, Abendbrot, Fressen, wie auch immer.“  
Zeus setzte seine sechzig Kilo in Bewegung, als er „Fressen“ hörte und wurde von einer jubelnden Luise in das Erdgeschoss verfolgt.  
„Nicht so laut ihr Beiden! Ihr weckt noch euren Vater!“, rief Albert sie zur Ordnung und fügte an mich gewandt hinzu: „Tz, Kinder.“  
Hungrig wie ich war, würde ich ihm überallhin folgen, als Albert in den Flur hinaus ging und mich die Gänge entlang führte. Gemälde schmückten die Wände. Ich sah nur Portraits, daher nahm ich an, dass es sich um eine Ahnentafel handelte. Vor dem Gemälde einer jungen Frau blieb ich stehen. Sie hielt ein Baby in den Armen und blickte den Betrachter traurig an. Sie trug außerdem die goldenen Ohrringe, die ich geliefert hatte. Die Frau war Maria.  
Als Albert bemerkte, dass ich ihm nicht mehr folgte, kam er zurück und stellte sich neben mich. Stumm betrachteten wir gemeinsam das Gemälde.  
„Sie war wirklich wunderschön“, bemerkte Albert nach einer Weile.  
„Sie ist immer noch wunderschön“, korrigierte ich ihn und sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass er einsichtig nickte. Dann fiel mein Blick wieder auf das Baby.  
„Ist das-?“  
„Nein“, unterbrach mich Albert prompt, ohne dass ich zu Ende geredet hatte. „Das ist nicht Lui.“  
Ich stellte keine weiteren Fragen, versuchte auch, mir über die Familienverhältnisse der Herrschaften keine weiteren Gedanken mehr zu machen und folgte Albert in die Küche.  
Luise saß am Tresen, Zeus vor einem der zwei großen Futternäpfe in der Ecke. Es roch nach frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee.  
Ich setzte mich neben Luise und sah zu, wie Albert den linken von zwei nebeneinander stehenden Kühlschränken öffnete. Der Blick hinein blieb mir verwehrt, doch ich war mir wohl bewusst, dass er eine Blutkonserve herausgeholt hatte, den Inhalt in ein Mikrowellengefäß gab und dieses erhitzte.  
„Ist Rührei mit Kräutern okay?“, fragte er an mich gewandt, wühlte nun im rechten Kühlschrank und holte Nahrungsmittel daraus hervor, unter anderem einen Fleischbatzen, der Zeus dazu veranlasste ungeduldig aufzuspringen.  
„Das ist perfekt“, versicherte ich und sah zu, wie das warme Blut nun in eine Kindertasse gefüllt wurde. Ich schmunzelte, als ich Spongebob Schwammkopf erkannte.  
„Oh, tut mir Leid“, schien Albert soeben etwas einzufallen, als Luise schon an der Tasse nippte. „Ich habe vergessen zu fragen, ob das in Ordnung geht.“  
Seine Augen wanderten zu der trinkenden Luise und ich nickte aufrichtig. Ich würde mir einfach vorstellen, dass ein Mädchen ihre Milch trank.  
„Lass es dir schmecken“, sagte ich zu guter Letzt und Albert wandte sich dankbar lächelnd ab.  
Während meine Eier in der Pfanne auf ihre Vollendung warteten, bekam Zeus endlich seine Portion Frischfleisch. Er machte sich sofort darüber her, ließ den zweiten Napf jedoch unangerührt, obwohl dieser ebenfalls bis oben gefüllt war. Ich nahm an, dass dies Hades' Napf war.  
Schließlich schob Albert einen Teller mit Rührei und Toast zu mir, gefolgt von einem Kaffee und einem Glas Orangensaft.  
„Der Schinken ist leider aus“, gestand er beinah peinlich berührt und sah mich entschuldigend an.  
„Das macht doch nichts. Das sieht sehr lecker aus. Vielen Dank.“  
„Albert macht die besten Kräuter-Rühreier der Welt“, sagte Luise. „Aber er hat vergessen einkaufen zu gehen.“  
„Das ist so nicht ganz richtig“, rechtfertigte sich Albert und stellte die Pfanne in die Spüle. „Es gab in den letzten Tagen einfach Wichtigeres, als Schinken einkaufen zu gehen.“  
Ich sah stumm zwischen Luise und Albert hin und her, die sich freundschaftlich mit Blicken maßen. Albert gab auf und sah als Erster weg.  
„Entschuldigt mich kurz“, meinte er nur und verließ mit einer weiteren Bluttasse den Raum.  
Ich aß genießend meine Mahlzeit, wurde jedoch bald von einem Blutfleck an Luises Mundwinkel abgelenkt.  
„Luise, du hast da“, begann ich erst, griff dann allerdings nach meiner Serviette und wischte dem Mädchen den Fleck weg. „Okay, alles klar.“  
„Danke“, sagte sie artig und schob ihre Tasse beiseite, als sie fertig war.  
„Möchtest du noch mehr haben?“, fragte ich sofort und deutete auf das Mikrowellengefäß.  
Luise verneinte und rutschte vom Hocker, um Zeus in den Garten zu lassen. Als sie wiederkam bot ich ihr ein Stück Toast an, was ich genauso gut hätte bleiben lassen können. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht. Aber einen Versuch war es wert gewesen.  
„Wie alt bist du eigentlich?“, fragte ich ganz subtil und wurde von ihr beim Essen beobachtet.   
„Elf“, antwortete sie prompt, während ich Toast kaute und mit Orangensaft nach spülte.  
„Ja, aber was ich meinte war, wie lange du schon elf bist.“  
Sie überlegte kurz, schien es nicht genau zu wissen.  
„Schon sehr lange.“  
Das hatte ich mir irgendwie gedacht.   
Meine Fragestunde ging weiter.  
„Wer ist deine Mama?“  
Das Mädchen zuckte mit den schmalen Schultern.  
„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern.“  
War es schon so verdammt lang her?  
„An was kannst du dich denn erinnern?“, fragte ich ganz unbeteiligt, hörte jedoch genau hin, als sie bereitwillig ihre Erzählung begann.  
„Ich lag im Krankenhaus, weil ich ganz doll krank war. Ich hatte... Wie heißt noch gleich das Tier, das im Wasser lebt?“  
„Krebs“, half ich ihr aus.  
„Krebs, genau. Ich hatte Krebs und wäre gestorben. Ich war immer ganz allein. Nur Ärzte und Schwestern waren bei mir. Ich glaube, ich war ein Waisenkind. Aber dann war Papa plötzlich da und hat gesagt, dass er mir helfen kann und dass ich mit ihm gehen kann, wenn ich will.“  
„Er hat dich verwandelt“, brachte ich atemlos ein. „Um dich zu retten.“  
„Ja. Es hat ganz schlimm weh getan, aber ich hab Papa schrecklich lieb und kann jetzt für immer bei ihm bleiben. Und das ist gut so.“ Für immer. Diese Aussage zeugte von erschreckender Wahrheit. „Was ist das?“, fragte Luise plötzlich und deutete auf meine Wange.  
Ich griff danach und wischte etwas nasses weg.  
„Das sind Tränen“, erklärte ich. Ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich weinte.  
„Bist du traurig?“, wollte Luise weiter wissen.  
„Nein, bin ich nicht. Man kann auch weinen, wenn man sich sehr über etwas freut.“  
„Weinen“, ließ Luise sich das Wort auf der Zunge zergehen. Ganz so, als hätte sie es zum ersten Mal gehört. „Tut das weh?“  
Ich lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, tut es nicht.“  
Luise sah an mir vorbei und ihr Gesicht erstrahlte, als sie zur Tür stürmte.  
„Guten Abend, Papa.“  
Ich wischte mir schnell noch einmal über das Gesicht, drehte mich auf dem Hocker um und beobachtete, wie von Krolock seine Tochter in die Arme hob, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn zu hauchen.  
„Guten Abend, mein Herz“, erwiderte er den Gruß und gab sie wieder frei. „Tust du mir einen Gefallen und gehst mit Hades in den Garten?“  
Erst jetzt bemerkte ich den Hund, der hinter von Krolock stand, stolz erhobenen Hauptes an seinem Futternapf vorüber ging und mit Luise im Garten verschwand. Ich schätze, er mochte mich nicht sonderlich.  
Erst jetzt kam ich dazu zu bemerken, dass irgend etwas anders war. Bei genauerer Betrachtung stellte ich fest, dass es sich dabei um die Kleidung des Grafen handelte. Er trug heute Turnschuhe, blaue Jeans und ein schlichtes weißes, kurzärmeliges Hemd. Auch dieser legere Look stand ihm ausgezeichnet, wie ich neidlos gestehen musste. Er konnte einfach alles tragen. Das brachte mich just dazu, mich zu erinnern, dass ich einen Bademantel trug. Aber egal. Bei unserer ersten Begegnung hatte ich noch viel weniger angehabt.  
„Guten Abend“, meinte ich, weil ich nicht wusste, wie ich sonst beginnen sollte und rutschte in dem Moment vom Stuhl, als von Krolock die Tasse, die Albert vorhin aus dem Raum getragen hatte, geleert auf dem Tresen abstellte.  
„Hi“, sagte er und trat auf mich zu. Hi? Jetzt fehlte eigentlich nur noch ein 'Ey, was geht?' „Wie geht es Euch?“  
„Gut, danke.“ Ich hätte fast 'Sehr gut' gesagt, aber das wäre zu viel des Guten gewesen. „Dank Euch.“  
„Das bezweifle ich.“  
„Nein, ehrlich. Ohne Euch wäre ich mit Sicherheit nicht mehr am Leben, also danke.“ Verdammt! Ich hätte wirklich um ein Haar die Radieschen von unten betrachtet.  
Einige Sekunden lang sah er mich abschätzend an, dann stieß er, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, erleichtert die Luft aus.  
„Ich hatte befürchtet, dass Ihr bei dieser Unterhaltung Eure Wut auf mich loslassen würdet.“  
„Euch die Schuld daran geben? Nein. So sehe ich das nicht. Keine Sorge.“  
Von Krolock nickte zufrieden und steckte in einer fahrigen Geste die Hände in seine Hosentaschen. Eine Sache beschäftigte mich jedoch noch.  
„Wer hat uns von der Straße abgedrängt? Und warum?“  
Ich sah, wie sich ein Muskel seines Oberarms anspannte. Faszinierend.  
„Ich habe nicht nur Freunde“, sagte er und diese Antwort musste mir genügen. Ich wurde jedoch das Gefühl nicht los, dass er etwas für sich behielt. „Lisa“, begann er erneut und ich mochte es, wenn er meinen Namen aussprach. „Ich habe gleich so etwas wie einen Termin. Wenn Ihr wollt, könnt Ihr mich gern begleiten. Natürlich nur, wenn es Euer Zustand zulässt.“  
Mein Zustand? Ich war quasi topfit. Kopfschmerzen würden mich schon nicht gleich umbringen. Und natürlich war ich auch neugierig, was das für ein Termin war, bei dem ich anwesend sein sollte. Ich wollte bereits zusagen, als mir etwas Wichtiges einfiel.  
„Ich befürchte, ich habe nichts anzuziehen.“  
Von Krolocks Miene erhellte sich.  
„Ich habe Albert gebeten, Euch etwas raus zu legen.“   
Hatte ich jetzt eigentlich schon zugesagt?  
„Dann sehr gern.“ Obwohl ich immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was das eigentlich für ein Termin sein sollte.  
Dann sah er mich an und in den Tiefen seiner Eisaugen sah ich neben der üblichen Kälte und abweisenden Art seines Blickes so etwas wie Erleichterung aufglimmen.

~

Unschlüssig ging ich die Treppe zum Eingangsbereich hinunter. Ich trug eine helle Bluse sowie eine leichte sommerliche Hose. Beides hatte, ordentlich zusammengefaltet, auf dem Bett des Zimmers gelegen, in dem ich aufgewacht war. Ich hatte kurz überlegt, wem die Sachen wohl eigentlich gehörten, kam jedoch zu keinem Schluss.   
Eine kleine Tür, die ich anfangs gar nicht bemerkt hatte, führte in ein Bad, welches ich genutzt hatte, um mich frisch zu machen. Dabei hatte ich entsetzt feststellen müssen, dass ein übler blauer Fleck meine Wange zierte. Er hatte sich bereits grün-gelblich verfärbt und ich musste nur wenig Makeup aus meiner Tasche, die ebenfalls im Zimmer auf mich gewartet hatte, auftragen um ihn zu verdecken. Ich grinste, als ich an die, mit Wegzehrung gefüllte, Spider Man Lunchbox dachte, die sich jetzt ebenfalls in meinem Besitz befand.  
Ich zog meine Umhängetasche zurecht und ging wieder in die Küche.  
Die Tür zur Terrasse stand offen, also ging ich hinaus.  
Luise spielte mit den Hunden, Albert werkelte im Garten herum und von Krolock saß am Pool in einem Liegestuhl und hatte dabei ein Auge auf alle Vier. Als ich näher trat blickte er auf und erhob sich. Dabei griff er nach einer Umhängetasche, die er sogleich über seinen Kopf schwang. Irgendwie erinnerte mich das an Indiana Jones. Fehlte nur noch der Hut und die Peitsche.  
„Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht zu lange gebraucht“, begann ich und sah, wie er seinen Kopf leicht schüttelte. Sein Haar bewegte sich dabei sacht im Wind.  
„Nein, keine Sorge. Wir haben noch genug Zeit.“ Dabei sah er in den Himmel und ich verstand es nicht. „Bitte hier entlang.“  
Ich folgte seiner einladenden Geste und ging die Treppe in den Garten hinunter. Albert winkte uns kurz verabschiedend zu, dann pflanzte er weiter Geranien ein.  
„Pass auf, dass Albert keinen Unsinn anstellt, Lui“, rief von Krolock seiner Tochter zu, die sich dann lachend zu uns drehte. Albert brabbelte dabei Unverständliches vor sich hin.  
„Mach ich.“ Das war Luise. „Viel Sp-“  
Der Rest Ihrer Worte ging in lautem Hundegebell unter, da Zeus und Hades sehnsüchtig darauf warteten, dass der Ball wieder flog.  
Von Krolock führte mich um die Villa herum. Dabei erblickte ich noch eine weitere Terrasse, ein Gewächshaus sowie einen Geräteschuppen, einen Springbrunnen und etwas, das aussah wie eine Gedenkstätte. Der Marmorengel der Trauer, der über einem Grabstein hing, sah so wunderschön aus, dass es mir sofort Tränen in die Augen trieb. Ich blinzelte sie weg.   
Von Krolock hatte meinen Blick bemerkt, sagte jedoch nichts und ging weiter über den Kiesweg zu einem Gartentor auf der Rückseite der Villa. Als wir durch dieses hindurch traten, gelangten wir auf einen Feldweg. Rechts und links des Weges blühten Blumen und auf den Feldern wuchs hüfthoch Gerste, hin und wieder durch Kornblumen gesprenkelt.  
Schweigend spazierten wir nebeneinander her und ich genoss die Natur. Rehe grasten unweit entfernt auf einer dämmrigen Lichtung, sogar ein Hase kreuzte unseren Weg, bevor er wieder erschrocken in der Gerste verschwand. Die Sonne war schon vor einer Weile untergegangen, aber dennoch blieb es erschreckend lange hell.  
„Langsam mach Ihr mich echt neugierig, was das für ein Termin sein könnte“, sagte ich, als wir ein Waldstück erreicht hatten. Irgendwo rief eine Eule in die Nacht hinaus.  
„Vielleicht will ich einfach nur in einer dunklen Ecke des Waldes über Euch herfallen und mir meine dunkle heimtückische Seele raus reißen, indem ich Euch leer sauge und dann irgendwo verscharre.“  
Ich blieb stehen und sah ihn ungläubig an. Erst nach ein paar Metern blieb von Krolock ebenfalls stehen und sah zu mir zurück. Ich konnte es kaum glauben.  
„War das ein Witz? War das wirklich ein Witz?“ Ich war beinah stolz auf ihn.  
„Ich gedenke nie zu scherzen“, meinte von Krolock nur, doch die Art, wie er es sagte ließ mich laut auflachen. Schließlich zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und brachte so etwas wie ein schiefes Grinsen zustande.   
Wir setzten uns wieder in Bewegung und ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein“, sagte ich und von Krolock wandte fragend den Kopf.  
„Nein?“  
„Nein zum leer saugen und verscharren. Das wäre zu einfach. Vampire wollen verführen und das Blut von Freiwilligen trinken, da es ihnen besser schmeckt.“ Das hatte ich zumindest gehört.  
„Wollen wir das?“, fragte von Krolock interessiert und sah mich herausfordernd an. Ich schluckte, da plötzlich etwas Gefährliches in seinen Augen blitzte.  
„Entschuldigt, wenn ich Euch zu nah getreten bin“, sagte ich schnell und in dem Versuch das Ruder wieder herum zu reißen.  
„Das seid Ihr keineswegs.“ Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe. Seine Tonlage hatte sich so verändert, als wäre ich es doch. „Wir sind gleich da.“  
Das Waldstück öffnete sich in eine weite Lichtung, deren Großteil von einem See eingenommen wurde. Am Ufer gegenüber stand ein Holzhäuschen im skandinavischen Stil unter einem Felsvorsprung. Ich vermutete, dass dies unser Ziel war, konnte jedoch weit und breit keinen potenziellen Geschäftspartner entdecken.   
„Wir müssen an das andere Ufer“, meinte von Krolock und deutete gleichzeitig auf ein am Ufer fest getautes Ruderboot.  
Fast hätte ich wieder laut aufgelacht. Man hätte beinah meinen können, wir würden uns auf einem gemütlichen Sonntagsausflug befinden.   
Ich ließ mir von von Krolock in das schwankende Boot helfen und nahm schnell im hinteren Teil Platz, um zu beobachten, wie der Graf die Sicherung löste, seinen athletischen Körper ebenfalls ins Boot beförderte und sich mir gegenüber auf die Holzbank setzte. Mit einem „Platsch“ landeten die Ruder im Wasser und wir waren schnell auf den See hinaus gefahren. Es war windstill, was dazu führte, dass mich die Mücken fast auffraßen, doch dann wurde ich von dem Muskelspiel unter von Krolocks dünnem Shirt abgelenkt und die Stiche waren mir egal. Ich wedelte mir Luft zu. Man, war das plötzlich heiß hier.  
Am Häuschen angekommen, bewahrte mich von Krolock davor, Bekanntschaft mit den Fischen zu machen. Aber eigentlich war ich absichtlich vom Steg abgerutscht, um zu sehen, ob er mich auffangen würde. Ha, ich war ein Biest.  
Ich beobachtete, wie er im Haus verschwand und mit ein paar Windlichtern wieder kam, diese anzündete und auf das Geländer der Veranda stellte. Da ich daraus nicht schlau wurde, folgte ich ihm, als er zum Seiteneingang ging, zwei Liegestühle hervor zauberte und mir deutete Platz zu nehmen. Ich gehorchte, ließ mich auf dem bequemen Stuhl nieder und beobachtete, wie er es mir gleich tat. Ein Griff in seine Indiana-Jones-Tasche, und er reichte mir ein dickes Buch, bevor er auch Block und Stift hervor holte und die Tasche letztendlich zur Seite stellte.  
Unterdessen schlug ich das einbandlose Buch auf, las den Titel „Die Fledermaus“ und sah, dass der Autor es sogar signiert hatte.  
„Und was genau-“, setzte ich an zu fragen, von Krolock legte jedoch einen Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund und ich verstummte gehorchend.   
Dann deutete er nach oben und lehnte sich weit in den Liegestuhl zurück.  
„Es geht gleich los“, sagte er leise, während ich mich ebenfalls fallen ließ und in den dunkler werdenden Himmel sah.  
Der Fels über uns hob sich dunkel davon ab und ich hoffte, dass er nicht auf uns fallen würde. Ob von Krolock sich beschützend über mich werfen würde?  
Dann sah ich es. Oder vielmehr hörte ich es, bevor ich es sah. Ein leises Fiepen, und schließlich kletterte etwas aus einer Ritze des Felsens hervor, spannte lederne Schwingen und flog in die aufkommende Nacht davon. Ich sog scharf die Luft ein und sah zu von Krolock, der auf seinem Block einen Strich machte und dabei wissend grinste.  
Das war sein Termin?!? Er saß hier irgendwo in der Walachei... in der wunderschönen Walachei... und zählte Fledermäuse? Und ich hatte mir sonst was ausgemalt.  
Entspannter lehnte ich mich nun zurück und sah zu, wie ein Tierchen nach dem anderen hervor kam und davon flog.  
„Weshalb macht Ihr das?“, fragte ich, als er gerade den zehnten Strich auf der Seite der davon geflogenen Fledermäuse machte.  
„Ab einer Population von einhundert Tieren besteht die Chance, dass dieses Gebiet zu einem Naturschutzgebiet erklärt wird“, antwortete er auf meine Frage und ich war beeindruckt, dass ihm das so wichtig war. Ich hoffte, dass es ausreichte.  
„Wie viele sind es schon?“  
„Zu wenig. Könnt Ihr kurz übernehmen?“, fragte er plötzlich und hielt mir fragend den Block mit Kugelschreiber hin.  
„Natürlich“, sagte ich sichtlich überrascht, dass er mir dies anvertraute.  
Dann verschwand er im Haus und bis er wieder auftauchte, konnte ich zwei weitere Striche hinzufügen. Neugierig lugte ich kurz zu von Krolock hinüber, wohl darauf bedacht, keine Fledermaus zu versäumen. Von Krolock trug etwas in der Hand, schirmte es jedoch mit der anderen ab, sodass ich erst sehen konnte was es war, als er sich neben mich hockte und die Hand wegnahm. Ein Keuchen entfuhr mir, als ich die Baby-Fledermaus sah, die sich mit ihren kleinen Krallen kopfüber an seinem Finger festhielt. Sie war gerade einmal so groß wie mein kleiner Finger.  
„Darf ich sie halten?“, hörte ich mich schon fragen und als Antwort wurde mir Block und Stift aus den Händen genommen und mit der Fledermaus getauscht.   
Vorsichtig schob von Krolock das Tierchen von seiner Hand in meine, wobei ich kaum bemerkte, dass unsere Hände sich länger berührten, als es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Ich war viel zu fasziniert.  
„Ach du meine Güte“, rief ich nach einer Weile leise aus, brachte mein Ohr ganz nah an das flauschige Kerlchen in meiner Hand und sah dabei zu von Krolock, der seinen Platz wieder eingenommen hatte. „Schnarcht der Kleine etwa?“  
Dann geschah etwas wirklich Seltenes. Der Graf lachte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob dies möglich ist.“  
„Hört doch mal“, forderte ich und hielt meine Hand nah an sein Ohr.  
Er neigte den Kopf um zu lauschen und sein Haar fiel leicht über meine Unterarme. Es war so weich. Jetzt wusste ich, wie es sich anfühlte. Wie es wohl wäre, wenn sie wie ein dunkler Vorhang über mein Gesicht fielen, wenn wir uns liebten?   
Halt! Falsch! Ganz falsch! Meine Gedanken verloren sich gerade in einer völlig verkehrten Richtung. Das war mehr als unangebracht.  
„Ihr habt Recht. Das ist eindeutig ein Schnarchen.“  
Schnell zog ich meine Hände wieder zu mir und beobachtete das schlafende Tier.   
War ich gerade rot angelaufen?  
Die Ohren waren riesig.  
Mein Herz pumpte gerade eine Menge Blut durch meinen Körper.  
Und diese putzige Nase.  
Meine Hände waren ganz schwitzig.  
Diese dünnen Schwingen.  
Eine Frage spukte plötzlich durch meinen Kopf. Keine Ahnung weshalb ich ausgerechnet jetzt darauf kam. Aber ich musste fragen. Und wenn ich es getan hätte, würde ich mich dafür schämen. Sei es drum. Vor Neugier zu platzen wäre auch nicht all zu ideal.  
„Darf ich Euch etwas fragen?“, meinte ich, ohne den Blick von meiner Hand zu wenden.  
„Nur zu“, bekräftige mich von Krolock und aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass er seinerseits den Himmel nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
„Ein Biss ist in der Vampirwelt etwas so intimes wie der Kuss zweier Liebenden.“ Von Krolocks Kopf drehte sich langsam zu mir und schon jetzt war mir die Sache peinlich. „Wo beißt Ihr am liebsten zu?“  
„Ich persönlich?“   
Ich nickte und sah nun doch in seine Richtung. Ich glaubte nicht, dass er antworten würde, doch dann kam er näher gerückt und schob mein Haar beiseite, sodass Schulter und Hals frei lagen. Die Berührung seiner Finger auf meiner Haut ließ mich erschaudern.   
„Genau hier“, sagte er mit dunkler Stimme und legte zwei Finger leicht gegen die Haut an meinem Nacken. Genau da würden also seine Eckzähne sitzen. Fast schon bei meiner Wirbelsäule. Ungewöhnlich weit hinten.  
Mein Atem kam nur noch stoßweise und seine blauen blickten in meine grünen Augen. Dann blinzelte er und der Moment war vorbei. Langsam zog er seine Hand wieder zu sich, streifte mir wir nebenbei über meine Schultern.  
„Ich schaffe den kleinen Kumpel lieber wieder zu seinen Geschwistern“, meinte von Krolock, legte den Block beiseite und nahm mir, nachdem ich mich verabschiedet hatte, das Kerlchen aus den Händen, um es zurück ins Haus zu tragen.

~

„Was ist eigentlich aus dem Ferrari geworden?“  
Wir schlenderten den Feldweg entlang, während die aufgehende Sonne sich bereits durch ein helles Band am Horizont ankündigte.  
Von Krolock schnalzte mit der Zunge. Eine Geste, die ich bei ihm noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Verzeiht meine Ausdrucksweise, aber um es mit Alberts Worten zu sagen: 'Der ist im Arsch!'“  
„Nein“, flehte ich förmlich, obwohl das nichts mehr ändern würde.  
„Doch. Totalschaden. Nur noch ein Stück Schrott.“  
Ich musste fast weinen und von Krolock besänftigte mich damit, dass er bereits wieder ein baugleiches Modell bestellt hatte. Trotzdem fühlte ich mich irgendwie schuldig.  
„Lieber der Ferrari, als Ihr“, fügte er hinzu und ich fühlte mich gemocht, wollte etwas Nettes erwidern, doch fiel mir etwas Wichtiges auf.  
Wenn wir in diesem Tempo weiter gingen, würden wir es nicht vor Sonnenaufgang zurück zur Villa schaffen.  
„Mir wäre wohler, wenn wir ein bisschen schneller gehen könnten“, informierte ich ehrlich und beschleunigte meine Schritte.  
Als wir am Gartentor angekommen waren, begann ich zu laufen und räumte den Weg für von Krolock frei. Die Terrasse war näher, lag jedoch auf der Ostseite der Villa, weshalb ich mich für den Weg auf der Westseite entschied. Wie ein gehetztes Wild kam ich an der Haustür an, stieß sie auf und sah hinter mich. Keine Spur vom Grafen. Die Sonne blendete mich bereits. Scheiße. Er würde doch wohl nicht-? Dann kam er langsam um die Hausecke spaziert, als hätte er alle Zeit der Welt. Er lief in der Sonne. Und ich verstand es nicht.  
Als er die Stufen erklomm und näher kam, sah ich, dass seine Haut qualmte und unter den Strahlen der Sonne langsam verbrannte. Das sah alles andere als gesund aus und seine Arschruhe machte mich fast wahnsinnig. Auf der letzten Stufe blieb er sogar noch einmal stehen, um sich die Sonne zu betrachten und trat letztendlich in den Schutz des Gebäudes. Ich knallte förmlich die Tür hinter ihm zu und wandte mich um. Seine verbrannte Haut begann vor meinen Augen in Sekundenschnelle zu heilen. Mit offenem Mund sah ich ihn so lange an, bis seine Haut wieder makellos weiß war. Er lächelte sogar. Er wäre fast gestorben und lächelte?!? Das war zu hoch für mich.  
„Ich... äh... ich dachte, Ihr...“ Wieso musste ich jetzt stammeln?  
„Ihr dachtet, ich würde augenblicklich verbrennen und zu Asche werden? Tut mir Leid, dass ich Euch enttäuscht habe.“  
„Nein, nein. Ich bin vielmehr erleichtert, dass es nicht so ist.“  
„Dr. Gabler wird morgen noch einmal nach Euch sehen“, begann er das Thema zu wechseln. „Bitte seid noch so lange mein Gast. Macht Euch keine Gedanken über Maria, sie weiß Bescheid. Henry auch“, fügte er hinzu, als wüsste er, dass es mir wichtig war.  
Ich nickte nur.  
„Danke.“  
„Schön, dass Ihr mich heute begleitet habt. Es war nett.“  
„Fand ich auch“, sagte ich leise und nestelte am Saum der Bluse herum.  
„Schlaft gut“, sagte von Krolock schnell, wandte sich um und verschwand in einem Durchgang hinter der Treppe.  
„Ihr auch“, erwiderte ich, obwohl er bereits außer Hörweite war, und beschloss gleich zu Bett zu gehen, wo Zeus schon leise schnarchend auf mich wartete.

~ Ende des 9. Kapitels ~


	10. ZEHN

Ich beobachtete Luise bei ihrem Mitternachtsdrink und schlurfte selbst einen Kaffee, als der Türgong erklang. Da Albert außer Haus war, um ein paar Besorgungen zu tätigen (Ich nahm an, er war Schinken kaufen. Dieser Fauxpas würde ihm bestimmt nicht noch einmal passieren.) und von Krolock sich in der Bibliothek verschanzt hatte, schob ich mich nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Luise an der Kücheninsel vorbei und ging in den Eingangsbereich.  
Zeus folgte mir auf Schritt und Tritt, wobei von Hades jede Spur fehlte. Ich sah mich kurz um, nicht dass der Hausherr plötzlich hinter mir stand, dann zuckte ich mit den Schultern und riss die schwere Tür auf. Ich blinzelte den Anzugträger überrascht an, der einen Schritt auf mich zuging und mich schließlich umarmte.  
»Mein Glühwürmchen«, flüsterte Henry in mein Haar und ich schob meine Arme seinen Rücken hinauf. »Du hast mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Mach nie wieder solche Sachen, ja?«  
»Was machst du hier?«, fragte ich, nachdem er mich an den Schultern gepackt und auf Armlänge von sich geschoben hatte.  
»Nur ein kurzes Mandantengespräch, aber danach schaffe ich dich nach Hause. Weißt du wo Breda ist?«  
Ich deutete hinter mich und freute mich gleichzeitig wie Bolle über sein Auftauchen. Zeus augenscheinlich auch, denn er sprang Henry in genau dem Moment an, als ich sagte:  
»In der Bibliothek.«  
Ein Mensch wäre unter dem Gewicht des Wolfshundes zusammengebrochen, doch Henry geriet nicht einmal ins Wanken. Er packte Zeus in aller Ruhe bei den Pfoten und stellte diese wieder auf den Boden.  
»Ich kenne den Weg«, sagte er dann an mich gewandt. »Ich gehe einfach durch.« Ich konnte nur einverstanden nicken, denn er hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf meine Lippen und berührte kurz meine Wange. »Bis gleich.« Dann ging er und verschwand hinter der Treppe.   
Als ich in die Küche zurückkehrte, sah Luise mich mit ihren schönen Augen fragend an.  
»Ist das dein Freund«?  
Ich dachte nur kurz über ihre Frage nach.  
»Ja«, sagte ich und trank den Rest meines Kaffees.  
Luise wirkte nur für einen Augenblick ein wenig enttäuscht.  
»Ich mag ihn«, ließ sie mich anschließend wissen. »Er ist nett.«  
»Ja, das ist er«, räumte ich ein und ging zur Spüle, um unsere Tassen auszuwaschen.  
»Er ist der Anwalt von meinem Papa.«  
»Ich weiß«, sagte ich und griff nach einem Wischtuch. »Weißt du über was Henry und dein Papa immer reden?«  
Luise zuckte ahnungslos mit den Schultern und ich fühlte mich mies, weil ich sie aushorchen wollte.  
»Über Arbeit und Sachen, die ich nicht verstehe. Aber es geht immer um viel Geld. Papa sagt, dass böse Leute ihn von seiner Arbeit abhalten wollen und Henry ihm dabei hilft weiter zu machen.«  
Um was es dabei wohl ging? Hm...  
»Bist du soweit?« Ich wirbelte herum und sah Henry im Türrahmen stehen. Das ging wirklich ziemlich schnell. »Hallo, Lui.«  
Sie lächelte ehrlich und winkte ihm zu, sagte jedoch nichts. Ich ging zu ihr und stupste ihre Nase mit meinem Zeigefinger.  
»Mach's gut.«  
»Auf Wiedersehen«, sagte das Mädchen und rief Zeus zu sich, der sich bis dahin an mein Bein gedrückt hatte. Ich strich ihm kurz durchs Fell, als er zu ihr ging.  
»Das hoffe ich«, erwiderte ich auf Luises Verabschiedung und sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
Von Krolock wartete an der Tür auf uns und reichte Henry sofort die Hand, klopfte freundschaftlich gegen seinen Oberarm.  
»Danke, Henry.«  
»Kein Ding, das weißt du doch«, versicherte Henry und sah zu mir, bevor er durch die Tür nach draußen ging. »Ich warte im Wagen.«  
Ich sah ihm kurz nach, suchte dann den Blick meines Gegenüber und fand ihn. Von Krolock hielt auf einmal meine Tasche in den Händen und überreichte sie mir.  
»Danke«, murmelte ich. »Auch für die Pflege, und den Arzt, und die Kleider, und den Ausflug zum See und vor allem für das Retten meines Lebens.« Ich stand wirklich mächtig in seiner Schuld. »Wenn es irgendetwas gibt, was ich tun kann... Lasst es mich ruhig wissen.«  
Er sah mich nur an, pickte ein Fussel aus meinem Haar, was ich in dieser Situation als äußerst seltsam empfand, und wich dann meinem Blick aus.   
»Mein Angebot steht noch immer.«  
Ich erinnerte mich daran. Schwach. Er wollte immer noch, dass ich für ihn arbeite. Irgendwie lag das jetzt im Bereich des Vorstellbaren.  
»Das würde Maria nie erlauben«, äußerte ich und trat von einem Bein auf das andere.  
»Verstehe. Lui würde sich trotzdem freuen, wenn Ihr uns noch einmal als Gast beehren könntet.«  
Ja, ich glaubte, das würde mich ebenfalls freuen. Also sicherte ich einen weiteren Besuch zu und schulterte meine Tasche, als es scheinbar nichts mehr weiter zu sagen gab. Zögernd streckte ich meine Hand aus. Ein Anflug von Verwirrung zeigte sich kurz auf den Zügen des Grafen, dann griff er nach meiner Hand und schüttelte sie leicht.  
»Auf Wiedersehen«, sagten wir gleichzeitig und ich musste lachen.  
Ich drehte mich um und lief die Treppe hinab an deren Fuß Henry's BMW bereits mit laufendem Motor auf mich wartete. Da mir noch etwas einfiel, blieb ich auf halbem Weg stehen und blickte zurück.  
»Grüßt Albert von mir«, rief ich zu von Krolock empor, der in der Tür stand und mir nachsah. »Und sagt ihm bitte, dass...« Ich überlegte, wie ich es am blödsten formulierte. »... dass er mit dem Recht hatte, was er in der Nacht sagte, als wir in der Oper waren.« Ja, so ging es.  
»Ich richte es ihm aus.« Wenn er verwundert über meine Äußerung war, zeigte er es nicht. Vielleicht war er auch nur abgelenkt, da Luise soeben neben ihm aufgetaucht war und seinen Arm um sich selbst legte. Sie winkte mir zu und ich erwiderte die Geste.  
Danach lief ich weiter und warf mich in den Beifahrersitz von Henry's Auto.  
»Alles in Ordnung?«, fragte er, als ein Radiofuzzie gerade die Staumeldungen durchgab.  
Ich schnallte mich so sorgfältig an, als wäre es eine religiöse Handlung.  
»Alles in Ordnung.«

~

Wäre es nicht so kolossal dumm gewesen, hätte ich laut aufgelacht. Ich lachte trotzdem, da es das Einzige war, was mich davon abhielt in mein Telefon zu beißen.  
Maria war doch wirklich so dreist und hatte mich auf unbestimmte Zeit »vom Dienst suspendiert«. Man könnte ja keinem Kunden zumuten, wie ich gerade aussah. Als wäre ich auf das Schlimmste entstellt! Das musste man sich mal reinziehen. Was war das denn bitteschön für eine Begründung? Und wie sollte ich meine Miete zahlen, wenn ich nicht arbeiten ging? Super. Echt super.  
Mein Telefon, welches ich noch in den Händen hielt, klingelte erneut. Ein Blick auf das Display verriet, dass der Anrufer seine Nummer unterdrückte. Ein Klick auf den roten Hörer, und das Telefon verstummte. Ich hatte jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv für Telefonumfragen.  
Genervt und irgendwie ratlos marschierte ich durch meine Wohnung. Ich beschloss, mir frische Waffeln zu machen und steuerte die Küche an.  
Ein Klopfen an meiner Wohnungstür ließ mich inne halten. Wer zum Teufel ließ die Leute immer ins Treppenhaus und warum benutzte niemand mehr die Klingel?  
Ich ließ mir Zeit mit dem Öffnen, durchquerte in aller Seelenruhe den Raum und betätigte die Klinke. Als die Tür auf glitt, entgleisten mir alle Gesichtszüge.  
»Hallo, Schönheit.« Mia! Ich war unfähig etwas zu sagen, als sie ohne Einladung eintrat und die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss knallte. »Da bin ich wieder. Wie sehe ich aus?«  
Ich musterte sie von oben bis unten, als sie sich um sich selbst drehte und zur Schau stellte. Sie trug eine hautenge Jeans und ein schwarzes Tanktop.  
»Großartig«, brachte ich dann doch neidlos hervor und nahm die Veränderungen wahr, die das Vampirsein hervorgerufen hatte.   
Sie hatte jetzt etwas von einer Distelblüte. Eine eigenwillige, intensive Schönheit, umgeben von Dornenblättern, die es fasst unmöglich machte, sich ihr zu nähern. Sie sah fremd aus. Anders, ohne dass ich auf den ersten Blick sagen konnte, woran es lag.   
Es waren die Augen! Sie hatten etwas Wölfisches. Die Iris war von kaltem, hellem Blau, umgeben von einem dünnen schwarzen Rand. Ich hatte noch nie solche Augen gesehen.   
»Wahnsinn, oder?«, fragte sie selbst und kam direkt vor mir zum stehen.   
Wow, sie trug jetzt Locken. Mein Blick glitt an ihren Hals. Von dem klaffenden Loch war keine Spur mehr zu sehen.  
»Hat das Institut dich gehen lassen?«  
»Quatsch«, winkte sie ab und sog die Luft ein. Es sah aus, als würde sie Witterung aufnehmen. »Ich bin getürmt.«  
Noch während ich überlegte, ob sie es ernst meinte, fing sie an zu lachen und ließ sich auf meine Couch fallen, warf die Füße auf den kleinen Beistelltisch.   
Ich beschloss einfach nicht weiter nachzufragen, denn wissen wollte ich eigentlich nur eins.  
»Wer hat dir das angetan?«, schoss es demnach aus mir heraus und ich ging vor ihr in die Knie, griff nach ihren Händen, weil ich es noch immer nicht fassen oder begreifen konnte.  
»Angetan?«, wiederholte sie fast schon gereizt und ihre leise Stimme glitt wie graue Seide durch den Raum. »Ich sehe es eher als Segen. Jetzt kann ich endlich so viel saufen, vögeln und koksen wie ich will, ohne betrunken, schwanger oder abhängig zu werden.« Ihr erneutes Lachen wirkte unecht und sie blickte in mein verständnisloses Gesicht. »Du weißt es wirklich nicht.«  
»Wie bitte?« Sie sprach in Rätseln.  
»Du bist noch nicht dahinter gekommen?«  
»Hinter was denn?«  
Sie lachte schon wieder laut auf, warf dabei sogar den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass ihre spitzen Zähne im Licht meiner Lampe gefährlich blitzten. Ich fühlte mich dumm. Dann sah sie mich auf eine Art an, dass mir ganz ungut zumute wurde. Ich erhob mich und brachte sofort Abstand zwischen uns.  
»Nun, dann musst du wohl unwissend sterben.«  
»Was?«, fragte ich blödsinnig und begann weiter langsam rückwärts zu gehen.  
»Ich bin hungrig und muss dich jetzt leider töten.«  
Zu meinem Entsetzen meinte sie es ernst. Was konnte mich jetzt noch retten? Ein intergalaktischer Krieg? Marsianer oder so was.   
Doch ehe ich mich versah, flog ich bereits durch den Raum und landete in meiner Schrankwand. Splitterndes Glas schnitt in meine Haut und ich fiel so heftig zu Boden, dass mir für einen Moment die Luft wegblieb. Etwas heißes floss meinen Hinterkopf hinab und Sterne funkelten vor meinen Augen, als Schmerz in meinem Kopf explodierte.  
Mia bewegte sich gleichzeitig elegant und mit einer wilden, kontrollierten Stärke auf mich zu. Schmerz sorgte dafür, dass ich mich nicht besonders schnell bewegte und Adrenalin schoss in meine Adern, als ihre Hand sich um meine Kehle legte und mich nach oben riss. Ich würgte und grässliche Geräusche drangen aus meinem Mund.  
»Mia«, keuchte ich und erschrak über meine gebrochene, raue Stimme.   
»Jetzt komm schon«, fuhr sie mich an. »Tu nicht so. Du weißt genau, dass es zwei Sorten von Vamps gibt. Und jetzt rate mal zu welcher Sorte ich mich zähle.«  
Erneut flog ich durch den Raum und landete so hart auf meinem Couchtisch, dass er unter mir nachgab und sich das splitternde Holz schmerzhaft in meinen Rücken bohrte.   
Ich musste kurz weggetreten sein, denn als ich die Augen öffnete, war Mia bereits über mir und entblößte ihre scharfen Fänge.  
Ohne weitere Spielchen schlug sie sie in meinen Hals, und es fühlte sich an, als ob Feuer durch meine Adern raste und sich im ganzen Körper verteilte. Ich konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu schreien und krümmte mich vor Schmerzen, während sie wie ein Hund an meinem Hals zu nagen begann.  
Als ich fühlte, wie meine Haut zerfetzt wurde, warf ich mich hin und her und stieß einen verzweifelten Schrei aus. Doch Mia schlug wieder und wieder ihre Zähne in meinen Hals, bohrte ihre Fänge mit schnellen, hungrigen Bewegungen in meine Haut.  
In diesem Moment erkannte ich, dass ich sterben würde.  
Meine Sinne schwanden langsam, doch ich war mir bewusst, dass sie kurz von mir abließ. Mein Blut klebte an ihren Lippen und sie leckte es genießerisch ab. Dabei funkelte sie mich böse an.   
Ich wimmerte und suchte in den Trümmern meiner Einrichtung nach etwas, das ich als Waffe benutzen konnte. Sie lachte hämisch, als Scherben erneut meine Haut durchdrangen und mein eigenes Blut den Fußboden besudelte. Mia war der Teufel.  
Ich bekam einen Holzsplitter zu fassen und zerrte diesen hektisch vor mich, als Mia sich abermals auf mich stürzte. Und diesmal schrien wir beide. Ich aus Angst und Mia, als sie realisierte, dass der Holzsplitter den Pflock ersetzen konnte und dass dieser gerade ihr Herz erreicht hatte.  
»Neeeeein!«, hallte ihr Schreckensschrei noch in meinen Ohren, als sie schon lange über mir zu Staub zerfallen war.  
Regungslos lag ich da, unfähig, Schmerz und Verlust voneinander zu unterscheiden. Ich atmete, also nahm ich an, dass ich noch am Leben war. Die Frage war wie lange noch. Wie viel hatte sie getrunken? Ich fühlte mich sterbenselend und konnte mich kaum noch bewegen. Dann realisierte ich, dass ich so werden würde wie sie, wenn ich jetzt drauf gehen würde... Oh Gott...  
Der Gedanke, dass ich Mia soeben in die Heiligen Jagdgründe geschickt hatte, war mir egal. Ich hatte sie bereits verloren, als ich sie damals blutend im »Schwarzen Mond« gefunden hatte. Freunde kamen und dann gingen sie wieder. Der eine freiwillig, der andere nicht.  
Ich klammerte mich mit blutverschmierten Händen an den Pflock und lauschte auf meine rasselnde Atmung. So lange ich immer schön weiter atmete, konnte ich nicht sterben, richtig? Richtig?   
Meine Kleidung wurde nass, durchtränkt von meinem eigenen Blut und ich fand die Kraft den Kopf zu drehen, als ich ein Klingeln hörte. Mein Blickfeld verschwamm, aber ich konnte das schwarze Telefon wenige Zentimeter neben mir liegen sehen. Aber es hätten genauso gut Kilometer sein können. Es war unerreichbar weit weg.  
Meine Finger ließen den Pflock achtlos fallen und krallten sich dann in die Fasern meines Teppichs, versuchten zum Telefon zu gelangen, ergebnislos.  
Hilfe... ich brauchte Hilfe. Sogar eine Telefonumfrage würde mir jetzt weiter helfen. Wie um mich anzuspornen, klingelte das blöde Ding, welches meine Rettung sein konnte, immer weiter und ich biss mir auf die Lippen, als ich mich über meine rechte Schulter drehte und auf dem Bauch zum liegen kam. Die Wunde an meinem Hals gab ein unschönes Geräusch von sich und ich stöhnte leidend auf. Das tat scheiße weh. Blut sickerte weiterhin daraus hervor und es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis ich das Bewusstsein verlor.   
In einer heldenhaften Anstrengung streckte ich mich und fingerte so lange am Hörer des drahtlosen Telefons herum, bis ich es richtig zu packen bekam und das Gespräch endlich annehmen konnte.  
»Hilfe«, hauchte ich augenblicklich hinein und fing jämmerlich an zu weinen. »Ich brauche Hilfe. Bitte.«  
Heiße Tränen schossen meine Wangen hinab, als ich Alberts Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung erkannte. Ich verstand nicht mehr, was er sagte, aber ich bekam neue Hoffnung.  
Ich war urplötzlich schrecklich müde und die Schmerzen waren vorerst verflogen. Sterben war mit einem Mal friedlich. Leben war härter.   
Ich wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Sie schien so langsam dahinzufließen, wie eine zähe Flüssigkeit durch einen Trichter. War ich schon tot? Würde ich mich eigentlich selber pfählen können?  
Ich erschrak, als mich jemand packte und vorsichtig auf den Rücken drehte. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, dass schwarzes Haar wie ein Vorhang über mich fiel. Das hatte ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt. Jemand richtete mich auf und lehnte mich gegen sein angewinkeltes Bein. Staub rieselte von mir, Mias Überreste. Hektische Stimmen redeten von viel Blut und davon, dass etwas sofort geschehen musste. Ich verstand kaum ein Wort. Dann hörte ich eine dunkle Stimme. Gedämpft und wie aus weiter Ferne.  
»Redet mit mir, Lisa. Ihr müsst wach bleiben. Bitte sagt etwas!«  
Mein Blick fokussierte sich. Von Krolock hielt mich in seinen Armen. Albert krempelte hastig einen Ärmel des Grafen nach oben und holte aus so einer altmodischen Medizintasche eine Nadel hervor. Ich sah wieder nach oben und spürte einen kurzen Stich am Arm. Hatte ich vielleicht Moskitos in der Wohnung?   
»Ihr seid so schön«, schwafelte ich vor mich hin und streckte meine Hand nach von Krolocks Gesicht aus. »Seid Ihr ein Engel?«  
Ging mit viel Blutverlust auch geistige Verblödung einher?   
Ich war zu schwach um sein Gesicht zu erreichen, also griff er nach meiner zitternden Hand und führte sie gegen seine Wange.  
»Ich bin kein Engel«, sagte er und ich schloss enttäuscht die Augen, wurde jedoch unsanft geschüttelt und öffnete sie schmollend wieder. Ich wollte doch nur ein bisschen schlafen. Nur ein klein wenig. »Nicht einschlafen. Seht mich an.«  
»Ich kann nicht«, murmelte ich und blinzelte verzweifelt gegen die Müdigkeit an. Die Worte kamen nur langsam über meine Lippen. »Es ist wie ein Abgrund der mich ruft. Ich soll mich fallen lassen und-«  
Erneut wurde ich geschüttelt und riss die Augen auf. Was trieb Albert da gerade mit dem... Schlauch... in von Krolocks Arm? Der Graf griff unter mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen.  
»Seht Ihr meine Augen? Verliert Euch in diesem Abgrund. Welche Farbe haben sie?« Ich blinzelte, wollte den Blick abwenden, doch er hielt mein Kinn weiter fest. »Wie sehen meine Augen aus?«  
»Sie sind blau.« Ach je, ich blutete seine schickes Hemd voll.  
»Findet Ihr nicht, dass 'blau' eine unangemessene Beschreibung ist? Was für ein Blau ist es?«  
Er hielt mich mit seinem Blick gefangen, legte seine Hand gegen meine Wange und sah mich abwartend an, während Albert erleichtert aufatmete und sich ein dumpfer Druck in meinem Arm einstellte.  
»Eure Augen haben die Farbe der arktischen See im Sommer. Die Iris ist eingefasst von einem dünnen, schwarzen Rand. Das Blau ist nicht ebenmäßig. Es wird durchzogen von feinen Lichtern und Schatten.« Sein Daumen streichelte mich und er zog mich noch enger in seine Arme. »Wenn sich der Abgrund Eurer Pupillen weitet, verändert sich das Blau. Es wird dann dichter, dunkler. Wie jetzt gerade.« Ich konnte mein Spiegelbild erkennen. Ach du meine Güte... »Wie sehen meine Augen aus?«  
»Sie sind ein lichtes Grün, wie das Moos an der Ostseite meines Schlosses in Transsylvanien, durchsetzt mit goldenen Sprenkeln.«  
Wieso musste ich jetzt heulen? Und wieso war mir so kalt?  
»Glaubt Ihr, dass die Augen das Fenster zur Seele sind?«, fragte ich und wunderte mich, dass die Müdigkeit verflogen war. Mir war nur noch kalt und ich begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Schweiß stand auf meiner Stirn.  
»Würde ich denn Gold in Eurer Seele finden?«  
So etwas hatte ich ja noch nie gehört. Zusätzlich sah er mich auf eine Art und Weise an, die mir sofort wieder die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Augenblicklich kam es über mich und ich begann heftig zu schluchzen. Von Krolock hielt mich noch fester, als ich laut losheulte und verkündete, dass ich nicht sterben und kein Vampir werden wollte.  
Er fasste an meinen Hinterkopf und ich weinte an seine Schulter, durchtränkte sein Hemd noch mehr mit Blut und Tränen.  
»Habt keine Angst«, flüsterte er nah an meinem Ohr und ich nahm den Geruch von verbrannter Erde wahr, während sich die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken aufstellten. »Nichts dergleichen wird geschehen.«   
Ich verstand nicht was er meinte und nahm meinen Kopf zurück, um ihn wieder verwirrt ansehen zu können.  
»Ich wurde gebissen. Sie hat mich gebissen. Ich werde... ich werde doch jetzt auch-«  
Ich verstummte, als ich sah, dass ein Transfusionsschlauch meinen und von Krolocks Arm verband. Dunkles Blut strömte hindurch und wenn ich nicht so neben der Spur gewesen wäre, hätte ich mich übergeben. Ich sah auf meine Hände, die sich an die Brust des Grafen krallten und wunderte mich, dass die Schnittwunden bereits verheilt waren. Scheißeeeeeeee! Hier war gerade wieder mächtig dieser Vampir-Hokuspokus am laufen.  
»Nein«, begann der Graf und zwang mich mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand ihn wieder anzusehen, bevor er meine Tränen wegwischte. »Mein Blut fließt durch Eure Adern. Es wird jedes andere... Gift neutralisieren. Euch wird nichts geschehen, es sei denn...«  
Der Graf wandte den Blick ab.  
»Es sei denn?«  
Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Albert, der sorgfältig die verstreichenden Minuten mit Hilfe seiner Armband überwachte und gerade beschloss, dass genug Blut den Besitzer gewechselt hatte.  
»Es sei denn, ich würde Euch beißen«, fuhr er fort und fügte eilig hinzu: »Was natürlich nie passieren wird, also seid ganz unbesorgt.«  
Ja, mein Leben war seltsam. Aber es hatte seine Höhepunkte.   
Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob mein Gehirn so viel auf einmal verkraften konnte, oder ob es gleich beschließen würde in den Stand-by-Modus zu gehen.  
»Ich würde jetzt sehr gerne schlafen.«  
Mit einem Nicken erhob von Krolock sich und hob mich mit sich nach oben. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich sicher. Bei ihm würde mir nichts passieren.   
Ich schloss die Augen und er setzte sich in Bewegung. Von Krolock war noch nicht einmal bei der Tür, als ich bereits in einen traumlosen Schlaf gefallen war. Und ich war mir fast sicher, dass ich wusste wo ich aufwachen würde.

~

Als ich erwachte lag etwas schweres auf meinen Beinen. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah nichts außer Dunkelheit. Ich tastete neben mich und fand den Schalter einer Nachttischlampe, welchen ich betätigte. Ich blinzelte aufgrund der plötzlichen Helligkeit und beobachtete Zeus dabei, wie er langsam wach wurde. Als er bemerkte, dass ich erwacht war, rappelte er sich auf und kam gähnend an das Kopfende gekrochen um sich kraulen zu lassen und mir über das Gesicht zu lecken. Ich kicherte und sah zur Tür. Sie stand schon wieder offen. Seltsam.  
Ich bemerkte, dass ich in letzter Zeit öfter im Anwesen des Grafen erwachte, als in meinen eigenen vier Wänden.  
Dann kam die Erinnerung zurück und ich griff automatisch an meinen Hals, tastete über... makellose Haut. Das war irgendwie ziemlich... creepy. Ich fühlte mich auf die eine Art wie ein Versuchskaninchen und wusste nicht, ob es naiv von mir war zu glauben, dass von Krolock die Wahrheit sagte, wenn er meinte, dass ich nur noch von ihm in einen Vamp verwandelt werden könnte. Vielleicht sollte ich jetzt einfach weglaufen, solange ich es noch konnte...  
Ich sah mich im Zimmer um. Seit meinem letzten Besuch hatte sich nicht viel geändert. Ein Kleiderschrank war hinzu gekommen und ich nahm mir vor, ihn zu untersuchen. Wie sich herausstellte, war der Inhalt ein Sammelsurium an geschmackvollen Hosen, Shirts, Röcken und Kleidern. Ich sah mich um, konnte jedoch meine eigene Kleidung nirgendwo sehen, also beschloss ich, mir ein luftiges Sommerkleid zu leihen und schlüpfte hinein.  
Aus der Ferne ertönte plötzlich ein Geräusch und Zeus und ich sahen gleichzeitig zur Tür. Ich hätte schwören können, dass er mir kurz zuzwinkerte, bevor er schwerfällig vom Bett sprang und im Flur verschwand. Ich beeilte mich, dass ich nicht den Anschluss verpasste und tapste barfuß hinter dem Hund her. Der Krach wurde lauter je näher wir der Eingangshalle kamen.   
Ein Blick über das Geländer verriet mir, dass Albert gerade dabei war die Teppiche zu saugen. Zeus sah zu, dass er schnell nach unten und in die Küche gelangte. Ich nahm an, dass er auf schnellstem Weg in den Garten wollte.  
Als ich die Treppe hinab ging und Albert mich erblickte, stellte er sofort den Staubsauger ab und kam zu mir geeilt.  
»Schön, dass Sie wieder wach sind«, sagte er und machte Anstalten mich umarmen zu wollen, ließ es jedoch bleiben. Der Moment begann peinlich zu werden, also fügte er hinzu: »Ihre Kleider sind in der Reinigung. Wollen Sie vielleicht etwas essen?«  
Ich lehnte sein Angebot dankend ab.  
»Weswegen haben Sie mich angerufen?« Und woher hatte er überhaupt meine Nummer? Geschweige denn meine Adresse. Doch dieses Rätsel würde wohl ewig ungelöst bleiben. Obwohl ich mir fast sicher war, dass Henry seine Fänge da im Spiel hatte.  
»Seine Exzellenz hat von Ihrer beruflichen Situation erfahren und wollte Ihnen ein Angebot unterbreiten.«  
»Ich soll für Ihn arbeiten, ich weiß.«  
Albert nickte und pickte ein Fussel aus meinem Haar. Was sollte das denn immer?!?  
»Nur solange bis Maria wieder nach Ihnen verlangt.«  
Ach, so war das.  
»Wo ist Seine Exzellenz?«  
»Auf dem Dach. Zusammen mit Lui.« Diese Aussage fand ich merkwürdig, ließ mir jedoch nichts anmerken. »Ich zeig Ihnen den Weg.«   
Ich folgte Albert wieder die Treppe hinauf. Zusammen gingen wir vorbei an der obersten Galerie zu einer schmalen und beinahe verwitterten Holztreppe. Unschlüssig sah ich hinauf und Albert nickte mir aufmunternd zu.  
»Ich bin in der Küche, wenn Sie mich brauchen.«  
Ich bedankte mich und erklomm die Treppe. Bei jedem meiner Schritte knarrte das Holz unter meinen nackten Füßen. Die enge Treppe war nicht beleuchtet und es wurde immer dunkler, doch dann hörte ich den Wind rauschen und Frischluft blies mir entgegen. Vor mir erspähte ich eine Dachluke und trat vorsichtig ins Freie, als ich diese erreicht hatte.  
Ein Großteil des Daches war begradigt und man konnte von hier aus das nächtliche Wien sehen. Ich blickte nach links und sah von Krolock und seine Tochter an einem schönen gusseisernen Tisch sitzen, während der Wind an meinem geliehenen Kleid und meinen Haaren zerrte.  
»Lisa!«, rief Luise, als sie mich erkannt hatte, sprang auf und kam auf mich zugerannt um sich gegen mich zu werfen und meine Mitte zu umklammern. »Papa und ich haben gerade 'Untoter ärgere dich nicht' gespielt und jetzt wollen wir Sterne zählen. Willst du mitmachen?«  
Da! Schon wieder zu viel Informationen auf einmal.  
»Äh«, stammelte ich nur und sagte schließlich: »Ja, gerne.«  
Erfreut über meine Antwort zerrte Luise mich zu einem der vielen Liegestühle die es hier oben gab und ich setzte mich. Von Krolock kam zu uns und wollte sich neben mich setzen, wurde jedoch von Luise wieder aufgescheucht, da diese unbedingt in der Mitte sitzen wollte. Ich schmunzelte und das Schmunzeln ging in ein Lachen über, als sie sich prompt neben die Liege setzte und auf ihrem Hintern landete.  
»Also gut«, sagte ich schließlich und sah in den Sternenhimmel empor, als alle ihren Platz gefunden hatten. Wie Diamanten auf einem schwarzen Seidentuch glänzten abertausende Sterne über uns am nächtlichen Himmel. Puh... Alle zu zählen würde ganz schön lange dauern. »Wo fangen wir an?«  
Ich erhielt keine Antwort, sah nach rechts und blickte in zwei erstaunte Gesichter. Luise lachte ungezügelt los, während von Krolock wenigstens versuchte, es als Hustenanfall zu tarnen. Ja ja. Vampire und Hustenanfälle, schon klar. Ich merkte genau, wann man sich über mich lustig machte.  
»Wir zählen nicht wirklich die Sterne«, erklärte von Krolock dann, während Luise immer noch lachte und sich den Bauch hielt. Sie trug heute Marias Ohrringe, wie ich soeben erst bemerkte. »Jeder Stern hat einen Namen und eine Geschichte, die wir uns bei solchen Gelegenheiten erzählen.«  
»Ich kenne die Sterne leider nicht«, musste ich gestehen und Luise hatte sich insoweit beruhigt, dass sie mir antworten konnte.  
»Das macht nichts. Mein Papa erzählt meistens immer, während ich nur zuhöre. Papa, kannst du bitte die Geschichte mit dem Seeungeheuer erzählen? Bitteeeeee!«  
Luise hatte sich zu ihrem Vater gelehnt und lümmelte nun auf der Lehne seines Liegestuhls, um ihn noch besser überzeugen zu können.  
»Aber natürlich. Wie du befielst, mein Herz.«  
Ich mochte diesen Kosenamen wirklich sehr und lehnte mich zurück, während von Krolock in den Himmel sah und nach dem richtigen Sternbild im Norden suchte.  
»Das da ist das Sternbild Andromeda«, erklärte er und deutete in den Himmel, wobei ich nicht wirklich erkennen konnte, welches gemeint war, obwohl ich schon einmal davon gehört hatte. »Andromeda war die einzige Tochter des äthiopischen Königs Kepheus und seiner Frau Kassiopeia. Andromeda sollte einem Meeresungeheuer geopfert werden, um die Eitelkeit ihrer Mutter zu strafen. Wie hieß das Ungeheuer, Lui?«  
Luise hing gespannt an den Lippen ihres Vaters, obwohl sie die Geschichte womöglich schon ein dutzend mal gehört hatte. Auf die Frage ihres Vaters sah sie kurz nach oben und deutete ebenfalls in den Himmel.  
»Ketos, dargestellt im Sternbild Walfisch.«  
Von Krolock nickte zufrieden und erzählte weiter.  
»Kassiopeia hatte behauptet, selbst die Nymphen des Meeres an Schönheit zu übertreffen. Diese wandten sich in ihrer Schmach an den Meeresgott-«  
»Poseidon!«, warf Luise aufgedreht ein und ich fragte mich, ob es davon auch ein Sternbild gab.  
»... an Poseidon, der ein Untier aussandte, das die Küste von Kepheus' Reich verwüstete. Nur durch das Opfer Andromedas konnte das Ungeheuer besänftigt werden.«  
Luise klatschte hibbelig in ihre Hände und wippte dabei auf ihrer Liege auf und ab.  
»Das ist so spannend«, raunte sie mir zu.  
»Als Andromeda, an einen Felsen gekettet, auf ihr Schicksal wartete, erschien der Held Perseus mit seinen Flügelschuhen und erschlug das Untier. Zum Lohn erhielt er Andromeda zur Frau.«  
»Ende der Geschichte«, erklang erneut Luises Stimme und sie lehnte sich zurück, während sie leise vor sich hin brabbelte. »Perseus ist meine Lieblingsfigur. Ich möchte auch Flügelschuhe haben.«  
»Das verstehe ich nicht«, kam es schließlich aus meiner Richtung. »Ich meine... wieso opfert jemand sein einziges Kind?   
»Genau«, stimmte Luise mir zu. »Kepheus hätte seine Frau opfern sollen.«  
»Richtig«, pflichtete ich ihr bei. »Sie war ja wohl an der ganzen Misere schuld.«  
Von Krolock hob besänftigend die Hände und meinte nur:  
»Zur Strafe für Ihren Hochmut steht das Sternbild der Kassiopeia auch kopfüber am Firmament.«  
Schweigend starrten wir alle in den Himmel. Als mir langweilig wurde, senkte ich den Blick wieder und sah zu meinem Gastgeber. Das schwache Licht der Sterne und des fahlen Mondes ließen seine helle Haut fast weiß erscheinen. An was er wohl gerade dachte?  
Als ob er meinen Blick gespürt hätte, wandte er den Kopf und sah mir direkt in die Augen. Ich konnte nichts mehr denken, sondern existierte gerade einfach nur so vor mich hin.  
Luise sah verwundert zwischen uns hin und her.  
»Ich geh Klavier spielen«, verkündete sie schließlich lauthals und rannte bereits ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten der Dachluke entgegen.  
»Wie oft wollt Ihr mir eigentlich noch das Leben retten?«, platzte es sofort aus mir heraus, noch bevor ihr Lockenschopf ganz verschwunden war.   
»So oft es von Nöten ist.«  
»Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich mich dafür revanchieren kann.«  
Von Krolock legte den Kopf kurz schief, stand dann auf und bot mir seine Hand an.  
»Kommt!«  
Verdutzt ließ ich mir aufhelfen und mich zum Geländer der Plattform führen. Erst da angekommen ließ er meine Hand gehen, stütze sich auf dem Geländer ab und sah in die Ferne, hinab auf Wien. Ich folgte seinem Blick, als er zu sprechen begann.  
»Ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr in der Zeit für mich arbeitet, in der Ihr nicht für Maria zur Verfügung steht. Euch ein bisschen um Lui kümmert, wenn ich nicht da bin.«  
»Ja, in Ordnung. Abgemacht.« Ich hatte natürlich darüber nachgedacht und war wirklich der Meinung, dass es so in Ordnung ging. »Es sind eh nur ein paar Tage.«  
Von Krolock sah erst überrascht, dann erfreut zu mir und der Wind trieb sein Haar in meine Richtung. Ich wollte es endlich einmal richtig anfassen, ließ es jedoch bleiben.  
»Gut«, freute er sich sehr dezent und ließ seinen Blick erneut über die Landschaft gleiten. »Ich werde Euch natürlich angemessen dafür entlohnen.« Ja, da war ich mir sicher. »Wollt Ihr bis zum Sonnenaufgang hier oben bleiben?«  
Ich dachte daran, wie es wohl wäre den Tagesanbruch über Wien zu sehen, die glitzernden Dächer. Aber dann dachte ich auch an verbrannte, qualmende Haut und der Reiz war verflogen. Nein, danke. Ich sagte es nicht, sonder schüttelte nur ablehnend den Kopf.   
»Was hat Euch eigentlich nach Wien verschlagen?« Das fragte ich.  
Von Krolock verzog das Gesicht einen kurzen Augenblick.  
»Ich war auf der Suche nach jemandem.«  
Ich sah zu ihm und die Art wie er in die Ferne sah, machte alles nur zu deutlich.  
»Nach einer Frau«, vermutete ich daher und der Graf antwortete mit einem kurzen resignierten Lächeln. »Habt Ihr Sie gefunden?«  
Er drehte sich um und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer, sah dann mit einem durchdringenden Blick zu mir.  
»Nein, aber dafür etwas anderes.«  
Mit großen Augen sah ich ihn an, beobachtete entgeistert wie er langsam näher trat und erschrak, als Klaviermusik erklang. Irgendwo musste ein Fenster offen stehen, denn ich konnte es so deutlich hören, als würde Luise direkt neben mir spielen. Und sie spielte wie ein Virtuose, nicht wie eine Elfjährige. Na ja... eigentlich war sie auch gar keine elf mehr sondern... ach... egal. Ich kannte die Melodie.  
»Ist das die Mondscheinsonate?«  
»Ja«, bestätigte von Krolock und glänzte mit Fachwissen. »Die Klaviersonate Nr. 14 op. 27 Nr. 2 in cis-Moll von Ludwig van Beethoven, vollendet 1801. Sie wird auch als Mondscheinsonate bezeichnet. Beethoven selbst gab seinem Werk den Beinamen 'Sonata quasi una Fantasia', was so viel bedeutet wie 'gleichsam einer Fantasie'.«   
»Woher wisst Ihr das?«, wollte ich wissen und von Krolock wirkte erstaunt über meine Frage.  
»Er hat es mir erzählt«, meinte er nur, als sei diese Tatsache das logischste auf der Welt. Noch während ich Gesagtes verarbeitete, hielt er mir auffordernd eine Hand entgegen. »Bitte tanzt mit mir.«  
Ich nahm an, dass dies bereits unter meine Arbeitspflichten fiel und reichte ihm daher meine Hand. Zusammen gingen wir zur Mitte der Plattform und er zog mich näher zu sich um Tanzhaltung einzunehmen. Tanzen konnte man es eigentlich nicht nennen. Wir bewegten uns nur ganz leicht im Takt. Hin und her, hin und her, hin und...  
Während von Krolocks Hand ruhig an meiner Hüfte lag, wanderte meine Hand an seiner Schulter immer weiter nach oben. Das war meine Chance. Schließlich berührten meine Fingerspitzen sein feines Haar und ich griff nach einer seidenen Strähne, die ich dann fasziniert zwischen meinen Fingern drehte. Yeah, Ziel erreicht. Jetzt konnte ich getrost sterben.  
Ein belustigter Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht und ich lehnte mich gegen seine Schulter, schloss die Augen und genoss den Augenblick. Sein Kinn berührte meine Schläfe und ich hatte das Gefühl zu Wachs zu werden.   
»Das Kleid steht Euch.«  
»Danke«, nuschelte ich.  
»Es gehört Euch, zusammen mit den anderen Sachen im Kleiderschrank.«  
»Oh, aber das kann ich wirklich nicht annehmen.«  
»Seht es als kleine Anzahlung. Ihr würdet mir eine Freude machen, wenn Ihr es annehmen würdet.«  
Tz... welcher Mann bezahlte denn schon mit gefüllten Kleiderschränken?  
»Ja, gut«, sagte ich schließlich, denn ich wollte ihn nicht verärgern.  
Ich dachte an unseren ersten gemeinsamen Tanz. Er schien schon eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Von Krolock hatte mich damals eine »recht passable Tänzerin« genannt. Diese Erinnerung ließ mich irgendwie schmunzeln.  
Noch während ich darüber nachdachte, hielt er abrupt inne, stand plötzlich ganz still und ich sah fragend nach oben. Der belustigte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war verschwunden und er sah mich nun ernst an, strich dann eine Locke aus meiner Stirn. Genauso wie Henry es immer tat. Ich musste schlucken.  
»Ich würde Euch gerne küssen«, sagte er dann mit einer Stimme die so sanft war wie Regen und mich fast dazu brachte den Verstand zu verlieren.  
War ja klar. Niemand ließ eine Hure für sich arbeiten und wollte dann nichts von ihr. Nicht einmal ein Graf von Krolock.  
»Das kostet aber extra«, sagte ich leise auf das Geschäft bedacht und lächelte sacht.  
»Ich bin durchaus bereit einen angemessenen Preis zu zahlen.«  
Von Krolock fuhr die Kontur meines Kinns mit dem Zeigefinger nach und hob es schließlich an. Anschließend umfasste er mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen, während meine Hände an seiner Brust zum liegen kamen. Mein Kopf lag bereits in meinem Nacken und ich schwor mir, dass ich mich nicht auf die Zehenspitzen stellen würde. Er musste die letzten Zentimeter zwischen uns allein überwinden. Ich schloss die Augen und öffnete leicht die Lippen, als der Geruch von verbrannter Erde und vampirischem Räucherwerk mich einlullte und von Krolocks Gesicht so nah vor meinem war, dass es mir fast den Atem raubte. Doch ehe sich unsere Lippen trafen, verklang die Musik und ein Ton, der schriller nicht sein konnte, drang aus Luises Mund zu uns empor.  
Ich blinzelte einmal und sah ins Leere. Der Graf war verschwunden. Nicht einmal ein Luftzug gab mehr Auskunft über seiner kürzliche Anwesenheit hier oben. Ich machte kehrt und hastete die Treppe hinunter, die ich herauf gekommen war. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit, aber endlich war ich am Flügel angelangt und wurde Zeuge eines handfesten Hysterieanfalls.  
Luise stand auf dem Klaviersessel, wurde von ihrem Vater beruhigt, während Albert nur kurz einen Blick aus der Küche geworfen hatte, um zu sehen, was vor sich ging.  
»Keine Angst, mein Herz. Sie ist weg.«  
Auf dem Klaviersessel stehend, war Luise beinahe so groß wie ihr Vater. Sie drückte sich ängstlich gegen ihn, während er ihren Lockenkopf tätschelte und mich über ihren Kopf hinweg entschuldigend ansah.  
»Was ist denn los?«, wollte ich wissen, da die Kleine aussah, als hätte Sie einen tierischen Schreck erlitten.  
»Da war eine Spinne«, jammerte Luise und ich hüpfte nach einer Sekunde des Überlegens just gespielt panisch zu ihr auf den Hocker und trampelte angeekelt mit den Füßen.  
»Was? Wo denn? Mach sie weg, mach sie weg!« Von Krolock hielt uns beide an den Händen, sodass wir nicht runter fielen und Luise begann schon zu glucksen und vergaß ihre anfängliche Panik, während ich weiter in meiner Rolle blieb und völlig aufgelöst um Hilfe schrie. Auch aus von Krolocks Kehle drang nun ein Lachen, welches immer lauter wurde. »Wann ruft denn endlich einer die Ghost Busters?«  
Dann versagte meine schauspielerische Kunst für einen Moment, da ich mit ansehen musste, wie von Krolock vor Lachen Schluckauf bekam.

~ Ende des 10. Kapitels ~


	11. ELF

»Kann ein Mensch mehrere Personen gleichzeitig lieben?«  
Die Frage überraschte mich so sehr, dass ich mich fast an meiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte. Auch die ältere Dame, die mit uns in dem kleinen Whirlpool des Thermalbades saß, horchte interessiert auf und sah zu Luise und mir herüber.  
Unwohl zupfte ich das Oberteil meines Bikinis zurecht und spielte dann mit den Blubberblasen herum, bevor ich zu Luise sah, die mich mit ihren hellen Augen abwartend und wissensdurstig ansah.  
»Ja, natürlich kann ein Mensch das«, antwortete ich dann flott und zählte mit den Fingern mit, als ich fortfuhr. »Vater, Mutter, Geschwister, Großeltern, Onkeln, Tanten, Freunde-«  
»So meine ich das nicht«, unterbrach Luise meine Ausführungen noch ehe ich bei »Gerichtsvollziehern« und »Postbooten« angekommen war und ich ließ die Hände wieder unter die Wasseroberfläche gleiten, da sie plötzlich zu zittern begannen. »Du liebst doch Henry und ich dachte... du und Papa... ihr könntet vielleicht...«  
Ich blickte auf und bemerkte, dass die Dame dazu übergegangen war, mich unverhohlen mit Blicken zu taxieren und ungehalten die Lippen schürzte. Der ignorante Teil der menschlichen Gesellschaft sah es nicht gern, wenn Menschen und Vampire zusammen verkehrten und natürlich war die Dame sich bewusst, was Luise war. Ich wettete, dass sie zum ignoranten Teil gehörte, fühlte mich noch unwohler, runzelte kurz die Stirn und widmete mich dann Luise.  
»Schatz«, begann ich behutsam und ergriff unter Wasser ihre Hände. »Wie kommst du denn auf so einen Gedanken?«  
Die Kleine sah auf unsere Hände hinab, blickte dann wieder hoffnungsvoll auf.  
»Weil ihr euch immer so anseht.«  
Wie meinen? Taten wir das?  
Fast reflexartig sah ich wieder zu der Dame, die soeben die Arme verschränkte und mir zu verstehen gab, dass sie ganz genau wusste, was hier ablief.  
Ich suchte beinahe panisch in meinem Kopf den Knopf für Sprechen, fand ihn jedoch nicht sofort.   
»Aber das macht nichts«, ertönte erneut Luises Stimme über das Rauschen des Wassers und das Kindergeschrei im Hintergrund hinweg. »Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden. Ich gehe jetzt rutschen.«  
Mit diesen Worten erhob sie sich und entschwand augenblicklich in Richtung Wasserrutsche. Ich nickte nur, nicht wissend, ob ich ihr wirklich zustimmen sollte... und wollte.  
Die Dame bewegte sich und ich schenkte ihr kurz meine Aufmerksamkeit.  
»Was glotzen Sie denn so?«, traute ich mich endlich zu sagen und als sie ansetzen wollte, etwas zu erwidern, fügte ich hinzu: »Ach, vergessen Sie es.«  
Dann erhob ich mich ebenfalls und wartete an der Rutsche auf Luise.

~

Die Tage vergingen und ich wurde Luises ständige Begleiterin. Wir gingen in den Zoo, auf den Jahrmarkt, ins Kino, oder wir lagen einfach nur im Gerstenfeld hinter der Villa und zählten Sterne, während von Krolock auf Geschäftsreise oder bei irgendeinem wichtigen Meeting war.   
Er war mir seit der Nacht auf dem Dach nur hin und wieder begegnet, und auch dann stets nur sehr kurz. Eine flüchtige Begegnung im Gang, ein »Guten Abend« beim Zubereiten von Luises Mitternachtssnack oder ein kurzer Blick, wenn er vor dem Kamin saß und ich im Eingangsbereich herum wuselte.  
Ich legte die Tageszeitung beiseite, als ich erkannte, dass Luise aus dem Pool hinter der Villa geklettert kam und griff nach dem weichen Badetuch mit Disneymotiv, welches neben mir auf der Liege lag. Ich wickelte Luise darin ein und rubbelte sie trocken. Nicht, dass sie jemals frieren konnte, aber es gehörte sich einfach so, dass man ein Kind derart behandelte, Vampir oder nicht.  
Wir gingen zu einer Partie »Untoter ärgere dich nicht« über und ich hätte Luise ja absichtlich gewinnen lassen, aber das Mädchen hatte keine Hilfe nötig und gewann jedes Spiel. Ich war absolut chancenlos.  
Das Licht in der Küche leuchtete auf, als Luise gerade eine meiner Figuren auf das Startfeld zurück beförderte. Ich nahm an, dass Albert aus der Stadt wieder da war, obwohl ich nicht gehört hatte, wie sein Porsche die Auffahrt hochgefahren war. Der Mann, der daraufhin auf der Veranda erschien und gespielt verärgert die Arme in die Hüften stemmte, war mir völlig fremd.  
»Begrüßt man so ein Familienmitglied?«  
Als Luise seine weiche, einschmeichelnde Stimme vernahm, sah sie vom Spielbrett auf und ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, noch bevor sie sich ganz zu der Quelle der Stimme umgedreht hatte. Das Badetuch glitt von ihren Schultern, als sie aufsprang und schneller die Treppe empor gerannt war, als mein menschliches Auge es hätte wahrnehmen können. Ich hatte einmal geblinzelt und schon lag sie in den Armen des Neuankömmlings mit den langen blonden Haaren und kreischte so laut, dass die Vögel im Kirschbaum verschreckt davon flogen.   
Ich hingegen war nicht verschreckt, sondern vollends verwirrt. Immer wenn man dachte, man hatte die Lebensumstände der von Krolocks auch nur ansatzweise verstanden, tauchte jemand Neues auf und machte alle bisherigen Erkenntnisse zunichte.  
Ich kümmerte mich um Luises Handtuch, während sie auf den Schultern des blonden Vamps wieder zu mir getragen wurde und bis über beide Backen grinste. So froh hatte ich sie bisher nur gesehen, als sie sich selbst auf dem Rummel eine riesige Hello Kitty geschossen hatte.  
Der Vamp baute sich vor mir auf und ich erhob mich hastig, als er Luise absetzte und sie sich sofort besitzergreifend an seinem Arm festkrallte.   
Verdammt... der Typ war zwei Köpfe größer als ich.  
»Das ist Lisa«, stellte Luise mich vor und deutete kurz auf mich. Ich war stolz. Sie war so höflich.  
»Ah, die Freundin von der ich schon so viel gehört habe.« Er hatte von mir gehört? Der Vamp reichte mir seine Hand und ich ergriff sie, sodass er sie in einer galanten Bewegung gegen seinen Mund führen und mich unter seinen langen Wimpern hervor mit dunklen Augen ansehen konnte. Für solche Wimpern würde ich töten. »Enchanté, Madame.«  
»Ich wünschte, dass ich das von Euch auch behaupten könnte«, gestand ich und mein Gegenüber griff sich entrüstet an die Brust, die durch ein helles rüschenbesetztes Hemd bedeckt wurde.  
»Ich bin völlig außer mir«, ließ der Vamp großspurig verlauten und ich biss mir auf die Lippe, um nicht augenblicklich loszulachen. »Hat Vater mich wieder verleugnet, Lui? Wie damals in Timbuktu?«  
Luise giggelte leise vor sich hin, schüttelte aber den Kopf.  
»Nicht, dass ich wüsste.«   
Moment...  
»Vater?«, warf ich fragend ein und erntete ein stolzes Grinsen von Luise.  
»Herbert ist mein Bruder.«

~

Ich hielt mir den Bauch, während ich Tränen lachte und versuchte nach genug Sauerstoff zu schnappen, um nicht vor lauter Mangel des selbigen vornüber auf das Bärenfell im Kaminzimmer zu fallen.   
»Nein, ernsthaft«, brachte Herbert seine Anekdote zum Ende. »Sehe ich wirklich so aus, als würde ich auf Frauen stehen?« Ich kringelte mich nun vor Lachen, brachte jedoch ein Kopfschütteln zustande. »Eben! Ich konnte das Angebot der Dame auch nicht verstehen. Ich sage euch, wenn Ihr als attraktiver Mann allein mit dem transsylvanischen Zug fahrt, dann seid ihr so gut wie verloren.« Ich wischte mir die Wangen trocken und versuchte wieder einigermaßen zu Atem zu kommen. »Wie auch immer. Ich hoffe, mein Besuch ist eine angenehme Überraschung.«  
»JA!«, rief Luise und kraulte nebenbei Zeus, der zwischen uns auf dem Sofa lag und seinen Kopf auf meinem Oberschenkel gebettet hatte.  
»Davon gehe ich aus«, sagte ich und meinte damit, dass von Krolock sich sicherlich über den Besuch seines Sohnes freuen wird. Wenn er denn irgendwann wieder nach Hause kommen würde.  
Ich bemerkte, dass Herbert mich musterte und sah von Zeus auf.  
»Komm doch morgen auch zu Besuch«, schlug er vor, doch ich musste leider ablehnen.  
»Morgen muss ich wieder arbeiten.« Und ich freute mich nicht sonderlich auf meinen ersten Arbeitstag nach so einer langen Auszeit.  
»Nachts? Was arbeitest du denn?«, wollte Herbert wissen, lehnte sich entspannt zurück und überschlug die Beine.  
Ich fühlte mich in Luises Gegenwart unbehaglich über so etwas zu sprechen und suchte nach der richtigen Umschreibung, doch Luise kam mir zuvor.  
»Sie ist Prostituierte«, plapperte sie ohne Umschweife drauf los und mir wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie zwar den Körper eines Kindes hatte, aber schon länger als ich auf dieser Welt war.  
Herbert horchte auf und rückte interessiert näher zu mir.  
»Hast du auch männliche Kollegen?«  
Diese Frage brachte mich wieder an den Rand einer Lachattacke.  
»Nein«, brachte ich gerade noch so hervor.  
»Schade, sonst hätte ich dieser Einrichtung doch glatt mal einen Besuch abgestattet.«  
Schnell sah ich auf meine nicht vorhandene Armbanduhr.  
»Luise, du musst jetzt wirklich ins Bett.«  
»Soll ich dich ins Bett schaffen?«, fragte Herbert begeistert und ich fühlte mich plötzlich wie das fünfte Rad am Wagen, weil gerade irgend so eine Geschwistersache am Laufen war.  
»Oh, ja!«, rief Luise genauso aufgeregt und war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür, als sie sich eines Besseren besann und noch einmal bei mir Halt machte.  
»Wann sehen wir uns wieder?«  
»Ganz bald, mein Schatz.« Ich strich ihr eine vorwitzige Locke aus dem jungen Gesicht. »Wir telefonieren, ja?«  
Luise nickte.  
»Ich hab dich lieb.«  
Ich küsste ihre Stirn.  
»Ich dich auch.«

~

Sanfte Berührungen und Küsse, Streicheleinheiten und Liebkosungen auf einem weichen Bett. Seine Hand strich zärtlich über mein nacktes Fleisch, aufwärts und abwärts, seine kalten Finger spielten auf meiner Haut. Seine Lippen stürzten sich gierig auf meine, die reagierten, als wollten sie einander auffressen. Unsere Zungen lockten, tasteten, tanzten. Er presste meine schlanke Gestalt fest an seinen Körper. Unsere Leiber waren ineinander verschlungen, seine Arme umfingen meinen Rumpf, meine Beine umklammerten seine Taille. Ich stöhnte in höchster Ekstase und wollte, dass es nie aufhörte.  
Dann hörte es auf und sein kalter Körper bettete sich neben mir zur Ruh.  
Ich schmunzelte heimlich vor mich hin, während ich an die vornehme Decke meines kleinen Reiches im »Schwarzen Mond« blinzelte und meinen ersten Tag Revue passieren ließ. Denn dieser hätte weitaus schlimmer ablaufen können, als mit einem Besuch des vampirischen Außenministers.  
Zu eben diesen wandte ich mich nun um und spielte verträumt mit einer Locke seines dunkelbraunen Haares. Er sah, wie alle seiner Art, verboten gut aus und ich schlug mir im Inneren für meine unkeuschen Gedanken selber auf die Finger.   
»Bis demnächst, Kleines«, beendete er schließlich unser Schäferstündchen mit einem flüchtig gehauchten Kuss auf meine Wange und ich verbarrikadierte die Tür hinter ihm.  
Kaum war er verschwunden, gab mein Mobiltelefon ein verräterisches Brummen von sich. Ich suchte unter dem Bett nach meiner Tasche und nahm das Gespräch an. Das Display verriet mir »Nachtschwärmer«, doch unerwarteterweise redete am anderen Ende der Leitung Herbert auf mich ein.  
»Lisa, ich habe eine Bitte an dich«, ließ er mich wissen und das Flehen in seiner Stimme war beinahe greifbar.  
»Um was geht’s denn?«  
»Vater hat eine Einladung für einen Maskenball erhalten, will aber partout nicht hingehen. Dabei ist das die einzige Möglichkeit, dass er einmal wieder richtig abschalten kann und nicht immer nur an seine Geschäfte und die Gerichtsverhandlung denkt.«  
»Und was habe ich damit zu tun?«, fragte ich stirnrunzelnd.  
»Darf ich ihm sagen, dass du gerne gehen würdest, aber noch eine Begleitung brauchst?«  
Ich verzog das Gesicht. Irgendwie begriff ich die Logik nicht so ganz. Ich hatte doch Henry.  
Hatte ich das wirklich?  
Scheiße. Wenn ich wirklich auf so einen Ball gehen wollte, würde ich eher noch Herbert fragen, ob er mich begleiten würde.  
»Wann ist denn dieser Ball?«, fragte ich trotzdem.  
»Nächsten Donnerstag.«  
Donnerstag, Donnerstag... ja, das dürfte gehen... vielleicht... eventuell... wenn der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten sollte, dass ich wirklich Lust dazu haben sollte.  
»Ich werde sehen, ob sich was machen lässt.«  
»Ich könnte dich knutschen«, freute Herbert sich überschwänglich und ich erstarrte bei der bloßen Vorstellung seiner Androhung.  
»Also dann bis Donnerstag... vielleicht«, sagte ich schnell und legte auf.

~

Ich strich meinen Fummel glatt, tastete nach der blöden Maske in meiner Handtasche und kam mir echt bescheuert vor, als ich den Türklopfer betätigte. Weiß der Geier, was mich da geritten hatte, als ich Herbert kurz nach seinem Anruf zurück rief und diesem dämlichen Treffen zugestimmt hatte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie seine Grafschaft auf diese kleine Notlüge Herberts reagiert hatte, da ich seither keinem Mitglied der Familie Krolock begegnet war. Ich war also auf die blamabelste Situation überhaupt gefasst. Augen zu und durch. Was mich nicht umbrachte... ach, ihr wisst schon.  
Ich wartete schier eine Ewigkeit an der Haustür, ohne dass auch nur ansatzweise etwas geschah. Nicht einmal Zeus bellte.  
Ehe ich mir noch verarschter vorkommen konnte betätigte ich den Türknauf und verschaffte mir Eintritt. Ich gehörte ja quasi schon zur Einrichtung und man würde mich dafür hoffentlich keinen Kopf kürzer machen.  
»Hallo!?«, fragte ich leise und fand die bedrückende Stille die im Anwesen herrschte, äußerst unheimlich. Das Bild, das sich mir bot, war nun wirklich das Musterbeispiel einer unheimlichen Atmosphäre. Waren denn wirklich alle ausgeflogen?   
Ich durchquerte die Eingangshalle und bemerkte, dass im Kamin ein Feuer loderte. Sein Licht spendete mir das einzige Licht auf meinem Weg in die Küche. Hatte ich mich im Tag geirrt? Heute war doch Donnerstag, oder nicht?  
Ich stieß die angelehnte Tür vorsichtig auf, blinzelte in plötzlich aufhellendes Licht und-  
»ÜBERRASCHUNG!«  
Luftschlangen flogen durch die Luft, Tröten tröteten, Kameras klickten und ein Stimmenwirrwarr prasselte auf mich ein. An der Decke hing eine Partygirlande, ein Kuchen mit Kerzen tauchte ebenfalls plötzlich in meinem Blickfeld auf und ich wurde stutzig.   
Familie Krolock, der Gärtner und die Putzfrau die jeden Freitag kam um Albert unter die Arme zu greifen, standen mit Partyhüten vor mir und erstarrten in der Bewegung, als sie mich erkannten.  
»Mein Geburtstag ist nicht heute«, sagte ich kleinlaut und scharrte unruhig mit den Füßen auf den spiegelnden Fliesen.  
»Aber meiner«, vernahm ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir und auch das Lächeln auf den Gesichtern der Krolocks erstarrte.  
In mir gaben Alarmglocken ein Stelldichein, als ich herum wirbelte und ein äußerst amüsierter Albert am Türrahmen hinter mir lehnend in die Runde grinste.  
Ach du heilige...  
»Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!« rettete Luise quiekend die peinliche Situation, dass ich Albert die Überraschung verdorben hatte. Oder eher, dass ich den Krolocks die Freude genommen hatte Albert überraschen zu dürfen.  
Ich beobachtete, wie der junge Vampir lachend von Albert empor gehoben wurde, erntete von Herbert einen nicht zu deutenden flüchtigen Blick und sah auf, als ich einen leichten Luftzug neben mir spürte. Der kaltherzige Blick seiner Grafschaft traf mich mit voller Härte, als er mit zusammengepressten Lippen ungehalten auf mich hinab sah, nachdem er sich neben mich geschoben hatte. Ich konnte dem Drang mich kleiner machen zu wollen nur sehr schwer widerstehen und fing aus lauter Duckmäusertum an wie wild zu stammeln.  
»Ich hab das nicht gewusst... Ehrlich... Wieso hat mir eigentlich keiner-... Schicker Hut!«  
In einer schnellen Bewegung, die für meine menschlichen Augen kaum wahrnehmbar war, riss sich von Krolock den bunten Partyhut vom Kopf, wobei sein Haar leicht in meine Richtung wippte. Dann ging er ohne ein Wort gesagt zu haben zu Albert um ihm ebenfalls zu gratulieren.  
Nach kurzer Unschlüssigkeit, gesellte ich mich ebenfalls in die Reihe der Gratulanten, direkt hinter dem Gärtner, den ich zuvor mit einem Kopfnicken begrüßt hatte.  
Nach kurzem peinlichen Zögern, entschloss ich mich dazu, Albert zu umarmen, während ich ihm alles Gute wünschte und mich für mein ungünstiges Erscheinen entschuldigte. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung.  
»Nicht doch«, beruhigte er lachend mein schlechtes Gewissen. »Der Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht Seiner Exzellenz war unbezahlbar.«  
Ich gluckste, sah mich plötzlich Herbert gegenüber, der mir in schneller Reihenfolge einen Kuss auf beide Wangen hauchte, einen Teller mit Geburtstagskuchen in die Hand drückte und eine Luftschlange um meinen Hals legte. Dann knallte etwas gegen mich und umfing meine Hüfte. Ich drückte einen Kuss gegen Luises Lockenkopf und sie sah mit leuchtenden Augen zu mir hinauf. Eigentlich sollte ich mich beschweren, dass mir niemand gesagt hatte, was heute für ein Tag war. Bei diesem Anblick konnte und wollte ich es jedoch nicht.  
»Ich durfte die Kerzen auspusten«, sagte sie stolz. »Albert hat es mir erlaubt. Und er hat mir sogar seinen Wunsch geschenkt.«  
»Und was hast du dir gewünscht?«, fragte ich und sah zu Albert, der bereits ein Stück Kuchen aß und mir schon wieder zuzwinkerte.  
»Das ist ein Geheimnis«, sagte Luise schnell, rauschte davon und ließ mich allein am Küchentresen zurück.  
Ich wollte die aufgekommenen Unterhaltungen nicht stören, also widmete ich mich der Nachtausgabe der »Wiener Zeitung« und stolperte über einen äußerst beunruhigenden Artikel, der das Thema Vampirjäger behandelte. Albert tauchte neben mir auf, gerade als ich mir das Bild betrachtete, welches den Jäger zeigte, der zurzeit in Wien »zuständig« war. Albert machte ein abwertendes Geräusch.  
»Das es so etwas heutzutage noch gibt«, berichtete er, als er meinen Blick bemerkte. »Da könnte man meinen, wir würden im Mittelalter leben.«  
Ich wollte zustimmen, doch Herbert rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch die Gegend um uns für ein Foto zu sammeln. Ich stellte mich an den Rand der kleinen Gruppe und wartete auf das Geräusch des Selbstauslösers, während alle bereits »Käsesahneeeeeee~« riefen. Ich lachte in genau dem Moment, da der Auslöser klickte, laut auf. Herbert tänzelte just zu dem Gerät zurück, um sich das Bild auf dem Display anzuschauen.  
»Oh ja«, informierte er uns. »Das ist sehr hübsch geworden.«  
»Zeig her«, verlangte Luise, schnappte sich die pinke Digitalkamera und watschelte lachend zu ihrem Vater.  
»Schau mal, Papa. Sind wir nicht alle hübsch?«  
Von Krolock sah überhaupt nicht auf das Display, welches ihm gereicht wurde, sondern hob stattdessen seine Tochter hoch.  
»Wunderschön«, stimmte er jedoch zu, zeigte seine Zähne und tat so, als würde er sie in die Nase beißen wollen.  
Sie konnte sich kreischend befreien, flüchtete zu mir und zeigte mir mit einem »Schau« ebenfalls das Display des Gerätes. Ich nahm ihr die Kamera ab und betrachtete ein digitales Foto, welches neben Albert und mir nur noch die anderen beiden anwesenden Menschen zeigte. Von den Vampiren keine Spur. Nur Lücken zwischen uns und Leere da, wo Albert seine Hände eigentlich auf Luises Schultern gelegt hatte. Das machte mich irgendwie traurig, doch ich zeigte es nicht und gab Luise lächelnd die Kamera zurück.  
»Ein toller Schnappschuss.«  
Luise freute sich und schoss direkt ein neues Bild von ihrem Bruder, der mit in den Hüften gestemmten Armen vor ihr posierte, obwohl nichts auf dem Bild zu sehen sein würde, außer die mit Geburtstagskram geschmückte Kücheneinrichtung.  
Mein Blick schweifte umher. Albert war in ein Gespräch mit dem Gärtner vertieft, die Raumpflegerin schnitt sich soeben ein weiteres Stück des Kuchen ab und Herbert und Luise fotografierten sich weiterhin gegenseitig. Ich kam zu der Erkenntnis, dass ich meinen Kuchen noch nicht einmal probiert hatte, trennte ein Stück ab und pikte es mit der Gabel auf um es zu meinem Mund zu führen. Auf halben Weg hielt ich inne. Augen so kalt wie die arktische See sahen zu mir herüber und mir jagte ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ich von Krolock dabei ertappt hatte, wie er mich aus einer Küchenecke heraus beobachtete. Ich ließ meine Gabel wieder sinken, stand noch eine Sekunde unentschlossen da und setzte mich schließlich in Bewegung um den Raum zu durchqueren.  
Als ich Seine Exzellenz erreicht hatte, warf Albert mir einen kurzen aufmerksamen Blick zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Gesprächspartner widmete. Herbert und seine Schwester fingen aufgeregt an zu tuscheln.  
»Wollen wir dann langsam gehen?«, fragte ich mit der Absicht, den Ball noch vor Tagesanbruch zu erreichen. Das wir uns von Alberts Party schleichen würden, tat mir dennoch Leid.  
Doch von Krolock schien nicht zu verstehen und zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Er sah mich an, als würden die Momente in denen er an meinem Verstand zweifelte gerade mächtig zunehmen.  
»Wohin wollt Ihr Euch denn begeben?«, waren die ersten Worte die er endlich an mich richtete und ich wurde hellhörig.  
»Auf den Ball«, half ich seiner Erinnerung auf die Sprünge und bemerkte aus dem Augenwinkel, dass Albert sich anschickte zu uns zu kommen.  
»Auf welchen Ball?«, fragte der Graf weiter und wenn ich es gekonnt hätte, dann hätte ich jetzt die Augenbraue in die Höhe gerissen. So sah ich ihn einfach nur an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht eines heranbrausenden Autos.  
Ich blickte über meine Schulter hinweg zu Luise und Herbert, die in genau dem Moment wegsahen und ganz unbeteiligt wirken wollten. Sie fanden die Einstellungen der Kamera plötzlich schrecklich interessant und studierten diese, als würde ihre Existenz davon abhängen.   
Mist. Ich war ihnen auf den Leim gegangen. Hinterhältiges Pack! Wie kam ich aus der Nummer nur wieder raus?  
»Ach her je«, rettete Albert mich aus der Situation. »Verzeiht meine Vergesslichkeit. Friedrich hat zum Ball geladen und ich war so frei Euch für heute eine Begleitung zu organisieren.«  
Okaaaaa~y. Was wurde hier eigentlich gerade gespielt?  
»Friedrich?«, fragte von Krolock an Albert gewandt und wirkte nicht mehr ganz so überfahren wie vor wenigen Sekunden.  
»Ja«, bestätigte Albert und Herbert und Luise begannen wieder zu tuscheln.  
»Ist es wieder ein Maskenball?«  
»Ja«, sagte Albert erneut und nickte um seine Aussage zu unterstützen.  
Fast hätte der Graf mit der Zunge geschnalzt.  
»Sei so gut und mach den Mustang bereit, Albert«, bat von Krolock.  
»Gewiss«, versicherte Alfred und huschte davon. Ich fand es unmöglich an Alberts Geburtstag etwas von ihm zu verlangen, sagte jedoch nichts und schluckte mein Kommentar hinunter.  
Der Graf nahm mir unterdessen den Kuchenteller aus den Händen, stellte ihn auf einen Beistelltisch und zupfte schließlich die Luftschlange von meiner Schulter, wobei seine kalten Finger sacht über meine Haut streiften. Dann musterte er meine Erscheinung von oben bis unten.  
»Ich bin in Kürze wieder bei Euch«, vernahm ich von ihm und blickte ihm nach als er den Raum verließ um sich, wie ich annahm, ausgehfertig zu machen.  
Kaum war er aus dem Raum stürzte ich zu den beiden Verschwörern, die sofort alles stehen und liegen ließen und sich kerzengerade aufrichteten.  
»Ihr!«, begann ich und sie wichen im Gleichschritt zurück.  
»Wir...«, setzte Luise an und sah hilfesuchend zu ihrem Bruder.  
»... müssen ganz dringend mit den Hunden raus.«  
Von hier auf jetzt waren auch die Geschwister verschwunden und ich sah mich mit dem verdutzt drein blickenden Gärtner und der wissend grinsenden Raumpflegerin allein. Ich nickte ihnen peinlich berührt zu und ging rückwärts aus der Küche um im Eingangsbereich der Villa zu warten. Die kleine Party war eh gelaufen.  
Keine Minute später war mir bereits sterbenslangweilig und ich begab mich zu dem großen Spiegel um mein Erscheinungsbild zu überprüfen. Gut, das kleine Federhütchen, welches schief auf meinem Kopf saß, war vielleicht etwas übertrieben, aber gegen mein schwarzes Kleid konnte wirklich niemand etwas sagen. Ich überprüfte mein Makeup und lockerte meine Frisur ein wenig auf, während ich den Song »Maskenball« vor mich hin summte.  
»Seid ihr bereit?«  
Ein kleiner blamabler Aufschrei entwich mir, als ich die dunkle Stimme des Grafen direkt hinter mir vernahm. Es machte mich echt fertig, dass er kein Spiegelbild hatte und ich ihn daher hatte nicht kommen sehen. Aufgescheucht trat ich einen hektischen Schritt zur Seite und taumelte dabei gegen Seine Exzellenz, der sogleich einen Arm hob und seine Hand gegen meinen Rücken legte, sodass ich mein Gleichgewicht wiederfinden konnte.  
»Ja«, versicherte ich, nachdem ich tief eingeatmet hatte, um mich wieder zu beruhigen. Was passierte eigentlich, wenn man zweimal halb zu Tode erschrak?!? »Ich bin fertig.«  
Der Druck gegen meinen Rücken wurde stärker und ich setzte mich in die Richtung in Bewegung, die mir der Graf durch eine Bewegung seines anderen Armes zeigte. Wenige Augenblicke später ging ich die Treppen in den Hof hinunter, wo der Kies leicht unter meinen Sohlen knirschte. Ich suchte nach Albert und den bereit gestellten Mustang, konnte das Fahrzeug jedoch weder in der Auffahrt noch in der Nähe der Garage entdecken.  
»Bitte hier entlang«, bat der Graf und ich sah überrascht zu ihm zurück.   
Er deutete auf einen schmalen Pfad der zwischen Büschen und Sträuchern hindurch von der Villa wegführte. Er ging voraus und als ich ihm folgte, bemerkte ich, dass er einen teuren schwarzen Gehrock mit filigranem silbernen Muster trug und sich wohl meiner Garderobe angepasst hatte.  
Vorbei an Rosenbüschen und Brombeersträuchern erhob sich nach wenigen Metern Fußmarsch ein flaches Gebäude, welches durch die umliegenden Bäume von der Villa aus nicht zu sehen war. Noch ehe ich mich fragen konnte, was das wohl wieder war, hörte ich ein tierisches Geräusch und Albert führte einen Rappen und einen Schimmel aus dem geöffnetem Tor in der Mitte des Gebäudes. Langsam begreifend ging ich näher und blieb vor dem schwarzen Tier stehen, welches sofort seine Nüstern in meine ausgestreckte Hand legte und sich streicheln ließ.  
»Das ist ein Pferd«, gewann ich erneut den Pulitzerpreis für intelligente Bemerkungen und erntete ein amüsiertes Lachen von Albert, der die Zügel des gesattelten Pferdes an von Krolock übergab.  
»In der Tat«, sagte seine Grafschaft und deutete in einer Geste an, dass ich näher treten und mich auf den Schimmel schwingen sollte.  
»Ich kann nicht reiten«, sagte ich beinahe ängstlich und machte große Augen.  
»Dann nur Achilles?«, fragte Albert prompt, während das weiße Pferd schon ungeduldig mit den Hufen scharrte.  
»Ja, dann nur Achilles«, wiederholte von Krolock und Albert führte den Schimmel wieder zurück in den Stall. »Danke, Albert. Warte mit dem Essen bitte nicht auf uns.«  
»Gewiss. Ich wünsche Euch viel Vergnügen.« Dann war er im Stall verschwunden.  
Ich bekam Panik und begann zu zittern. Das konnte nur zwei Dinge bedeuten. Entweder würde ich hier bleiben oder-  
»Whoa!«  
Ich wurde an der Taille gepackt und in einer fließenden Bewegung mit Leichtigkeit auf den Rücken des Tieres gehoben, wo ich mich sogleich an der dunklen Mähne festkrallte, als würde mein Seelenfrieden davon abhängen.  
Während ich noch mit mir und einem leicht panischen Gefühl zu kämpfen hatte, schwang sich der Graf hinter mir in den Sattel und legte einen Arm um mich.  
»Keine Sorge«, sagte er ganz nah an meinem Ohr und zog mich so dicht an sich, dass ich gegen seine Brust gelehnt ein Gefühl der Sicherheit empfand. Mein Herz pochte wie wild und ich wusste nicht genau woran dies eigentlich lag. »Ich werde gut auf Euch Acht geben.«  
Dennoch hoffte ich, dass Friedrichs Maskenball keiner Weltreise gleichkommen würde.

~ Ende des 11. Kapitels ~


	12. ZWÖLF

Mich fröstelte, als wir durch die nächtliche Landschaft trabten. Hätte ich geahnt, dass wir uns auf diese Weise fortbewegen würden, dann hätte ich noch ein dünnes Jäckchen übergeworfen... oder eine Winterjacke... oder wenigstens einen Neoprenanzug. Ich war ja so eine Frostbeule.  
Der Mond spendete hin und wieder fahles Licht, als unser Weg querfeldein über Wiesen und Weiden führte. Wenn Wolken sich vor den Himmelskörper schoben, konnte ich kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen. Ich fühlte mich verloren und wunderte mich, dass Achilles nicht scheute blindlings durch die Gegend zu laufen.  
Ich erschrak, als eine kalte Hand meinen Oberarm berührte. Ich sah nach hinten, konnte aufgrund der Dunkelheit jedoch nichts erkennen.  
»Euch ist kalt«, stellte von Krolock fest und während er versuchte mich durch die Reibung meiner Arme ein wenig aufzuwärmen, war ich mir seiner Nähe nur allzu bewusst.  
»Ein wenig«, gab ich zu und suchte zusätzlichen Halt, als Achilles eine kleine Böschung überwand. Ich spürte Hitze in meinem Gesicht aufsteigen, als ich bemerkte, dass meine Hände sich ihren Weg auf des Grafen Schenkel gesucht hatten. Schnell grapschte ich wieder nach der fliegenden Mähne des Hengstes und war froh, dass von Krolock mein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.  
»Wir sind gleich da«, meinte er ohne sich irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen.  
Sehr gut. Mein verlorenes Zeitgefühl sagte mir, dass wir bestimmt schon längst den Kontinent verlassen hatten. Dann sah ich es.  
»Ach du...«   
Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe um vor lauter Überwältigung nicht zu fluchen. Friedrichs Anwesen war riesig... phänomenal... bombastisch.  
Das Landschloss lag allen Anschein nach inmitten eines riesigen Parks und überschaute auch einen nahe liegenden Fluss sowie die Hügel, die dieses vom benachbarten Tal trennten. Das Hauptgebäude wurde um einen Innenhof erbaut, hatte eine reich verzierte Dachbrüstung und eine streng gegliederte Fassade. Über wie viel Räume es wohl verfügte? Egal. Es war wunderschön. Überall brannten Fackeln und spendeten warmes, flackerndes Licht. Pferdekutschen standen aufgereiht im Innenhof, während immer mehr Gäste über das Parkgelände dem Anwesen entgegen strömten und Stallburschen sich um die Pferde einsamer Reiter kümmerten. Ich fühlte mich doch glatt in das 18. Jahrhundert zurückversetzt.  
»Hier könnte man einen verdammten Jumbo parken!«, rief ich aus, als wir langsam über eine Hügelkuppe dem Anwesen entgegen ritten und ich meine Begeisterung nicht länger zurückhalten konnte. »Äh... ich meine... das ist wirklich sehr beeindruckend. Wer ist dieser Friedrich?«  
»Ein bekannter österreichischer Maler und guter Freund von mir.«  
»Und ein Vampir«, nahm ich an.  
»Exakt«, bestätigte von Krolock und gab dem Pferd die Sporen, sodass es in ein schnelleres Tempo verfiel, den nächtlichen Hügel hinab eilte und uns der langen Auffahrt entgegen trug.  
Wiehernd und schliddernd kam Achilles vor dem Treppenaufgang im Innenhof der Villa zum Stehen. Er bäumte sich kurz um Aufmerksamkeit bemüht auf die Hinterläufe und warf wild seine schwarze Mähne umher. Ein kleiner erschrockener Schrei entwich mir und ein Diener des Anwesens eilte herbei. Er trug so eine altmodische weiße Perücke und sah aus, als wäre er einem Jane-Austen-Roman entsprungen.  
Mein Begleiter umfing meine Mitte, um mich zu stützen und auf dem Pferd zu halten, während er die Zügel locker ließ und Achilles Zeit gab sich wieder zu fangen. Dann übergab er die Zügel an den bereit stehenden Diener, bevor er selbst elegant vom Rücken des Tieres glitt. Erst jetzt fielen mir die polierten dunklen Reitstiefel auf, die er trug. Ich wollte etwas sagen, wurde jedoch wortlos gepackt und schwungvoll von Achilles Schultern gehoben. Langsam glitt ich in von Krolocks Armen nach unten. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und er hielt mich sekundenlang einfach nur fest, während er mich gleichzeitig mit einem Ausdruck ansah, als wäre er für immer verloren. In mir regte sich irgendetwas. Mein Mund war staubtrocken und ich wusste nicht, was gleich passieren würde, also hielt ich still und harrte der Dinge die noch kommen sollten.   
Von Krolocks Blick senkte sich. Er fixierte nun meine rot geschminkten Lippen, meinen Hals, mein Schlüsselbein. Ich war auf das äußerste verwirrt. Warum zum Henker hatten seine kalten Augen plötzlich diesen traurigen Ausdruck?  
Meine Finger hatten sich wieder selbstständig gemacht, wie ich durch einen Blick auf meine Hand herausfand. Eine feine Strähne dunklen Grafenhaares war um meine Finger gewickelt und ich nahm die Arme schnell nach unten. Ich glaubte einen neuen Fetisch zu haben.   
»Ich...«, begann von Krolock und ich hob den Blick, gab stumm zu verstehen, dass er weiter sprechen und ich seinen Worten lauschen würde. »Ich wünschte wirklich, dass...«  
Ein dunkler Blitz raste an uns vorbei und kam unweit entfernt zum Stehen. Kies flog durch die Luft und wir beide sahen erschrocken und verärgert in die Richtung des rasanten Reiters. Ich erschrocken. Von Krolock verärgert.  
Der Reiter wirkte jung, als er vom Pferd sprang und dieses einfach achtlos stehen ließ. Ich nahm an, dass er jung war, denn sein gesamtes Gesicht wurde von einer, für einen Maskenball typischen Maske verdeckt. Wie er damit überhaupt reiten konnte. Er sah kurz zu uns, ohne seine Schritte zu verlangsamen, nickte höflich grüßend und erklomm, zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die beleuchteten Treppen.  
Verwirrt sah ich wieder zu von Krolock und runzelte die Stirn, als ich seinen grimmigen Ausdruck sah. Noch immer blickte er dem Rowdy nach.  
»Kennt Ihr ihn?«, fragte ich blauäugig. Der Typ hatte eine Maske auf. Auch ein von Krolock hatte keinen Röntgenblick. Aber vielleicht konnte er ja Auren wahrnehmen... oder so.  
»Er kommt mir seltsam bekannt vor«, gestand mein Gegenüber und ich beschloss aufgrund seiner plötzlichen geistigen Abwesenheit das Thema zu wechseln.  
»Was wolltet Ihr sagen, bevor Ihr unterbrochen wurdet?«  
Von Krolock lächelte fast, als er kurz meine Wange berührte und dann meinen Arm in seinen legte und mich zur Treppe führte.  
»Nicht so wichtig. Kommt.«  
Ich würde wetten, dass es das doch war, ließ mich jedoch kommentarlos ins Innere des Anwesens führen.  
»Oh, wartet!«, fiel mir auf dem obersten Absatz etwas ein, während unter uns Pferde in die Ställe gebracht wurden. Andere, historisch gekleidete Gäste überholten uns, während ich in meiner Tasche wühlte und die federne Maske zum Vorschein brachte. »Hätte ich doch fast das Wichtigste vergessen.« Schnell zog ich das elastische Band über meinen Kopf und versuchte meine Frisur so wenig wie möglich zu zerstören. »Ihr tragt keine Maske?«  
»Nur über meine- … nun...« Ich lachte auf, obwohl ich es nicht wollte, während von Krolock mit den richtigen Worten rang. »Nur über meine...«  
»Unsterbliche Seele?«, schlug ich vor und er deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf mich.  
»Ja, das ist gut. Nur über meine unsterbliche Seele werde ich je so ein Ding tragen.«  
»Spielverderber«, spielte ich die Schmollende und wir traten gemeinsam in den ersten Prunkraum von Friedrichs Behausung ein.  
»Ihr würdet mich sowieso nur verspotten«, sagte von Krolock so gelassen dahin, dass ich fast schon wieder aufgelacht hätte.  
»Mich düngt, Ihr habt ein ganz falsches Bild von mir«, ließ ich geschwollen verlauten. Seine Sprechweise färbte eindeutig ab.  
»Hab ich das?« Des Grafen leicht zusammengekniffene Augen musterten mich. War das ein angedeutetes Grinsen? Flirteten wir gerade zusammen? Kraaaa~ss.  
»Wen darf ich ankündigen?«, fragte einer der Diener, als wir näher traten. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie die exakte Bezeichnung dessen war, was er tat. Dann erkannte er, wen er vor sich hatte und wurde direkt einen Kopf kleiner.  
»Verzeiht, Eure Exzellenz.« Er wandte sich an mich. »Wie darf ich die Dame ankündigen?«  
»Die Dame würde es vorziehen anonym zu bleiben«, gab ich hinter vorgehaltener Hand zu verstehen und der Ankündiger nickte ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Dabei kam ich mir sehr geheimnisvoll vor.  
»Gewiss.« Sogleich wandte er uns den Rücken zu, klopfte mit einem Stab mehrmals laut auf den Dielenboden und rief, während wir hinter ihm geduldig warteten, lauthals: »Seine Exzellenz, Breda, Graf von Krolock mit Begleitung.«  
Ja. Das klang nett. Schlicht und doch ergreifend.  
Bereits anwesende Gäste wandten die Köpfe zu uns. Einige, die meisten von ihnen maskiert, nickten uns kurz zu. Nein, falsch. Sie nickten Breda kurz zu. Äh, ich meine... von Krolock.  
»Also, Miss Anonymus«, tönte seine Stimme just in meinen Ohren und ich sah zu ihm, wie er mir einladend seinen angewinkelten Arm entgegen hielt. »Wollen wir?«  
»Ja, unbedingt«, erwiderte ich gut gelaunt, hakte mich ein und wir betraten den Raum.   
Selbst im Inneren des Anwesens suchte man künstliches Licht vergebens. Überall flackerte das warme Licht einer Kerze und tauchte die prunkvollen Räume in orangeroten Glanz. Von irgendwoher ertönte Musik über das Getratsche der Gäste hinweg. Riesige Bilder zierten die Wände jeden Raumes. Ich nahm an, dass diese aus Friedrichs eigener... äh... eigener Feder stammten. Oder Pinsel. Ein Blick nach oben zeigte umwerfende Deckengemälde sowie Seiden- und Leder-Wandbehänge. Darüber hinaus staunte ich über die ausgestellten Möbel und Porzellane.   
»Ihr solltet warten, bis Ihr die Bibliothek gesehen habt«, sagte der Graf leise, da mein Erstaunen mir wohl, trotz Maske, nur allzu deutlich anzusehen war.  
»Im Vergleich hierzu«, stichelte ich, »haust Ihr in einer Dreckbude.« Ein kehliges Lachen bahnte sich den Weg aus von Krolocks Mund und ich konnte dies durchaus als Ziel der heutigen Nacht abhaken. Meine Aussage ließ er unkommentiert und ich wechselte erneut das Thema. »Was macht man auf einem Maskenball eigentlich?«  
»Man trifft Bekannte, lernt neue kennen, unterhält sich, tanzt höfische Tänze und schmiedet Pläne, wie man die Weltherrschaft an sich reißen kann«, antwortete mir von Krolock und ich erstarrte merklich.   
Verdammt. Höfische Tänze? Darauf war ich nicht vorbereitet. Ob ich mich davor drücken konnte?  
»Das war ein Witz«, wies von Krolock mich darauf hin und ich war erleichtert.  
»Ein Glück. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste mit Euch ein Menuett tanzen.«  
Sein Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.  
»Der Teil mit dem Tanz war ernst gemeint. Ich spielte eher auf die Geschichte mit der Weltherrschaft an.«  
»Oh.« Jetzt stand ich ziemlich blöde da.  
»Könnt Ihr etwa kein Menuett tanzen?«, stichelte nun der Graf und ich fühlte mich ertappt, während wir bereits durch den dritten Raum schritten und kleinere, sich unterhaltende Grüppchen hinter uns ließen.  
»Ich muss gestehen, dass mir diese Form des Tanzes in der Tat fremd ist.«  
Von Krolock huschte erneut der Anflug eines Lächelns übers Gesicht und ich wunderte mich stark, woher die plötzliche gute Laune kam. Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass er einmal gesagt hatte, dass Herbert ihn als emotionsflexibel bezeichnet hatte. Oh, wie passend.  
»Breda!«, machte eine männliche Stimme auf sich aufmerksam und ich sah mich nach der Quelle um. Ein historisch gekleideter Vamp kam auf uns zugestürzt und zog von Krolock in eine stürmische Umarmung. Die Szene war mir äußerst befremdlich und ich musterte den Vampir unauffällig. Er hatte graues Haar, trug einen Vollbart und schien erst in höherem Alter zum Vampir geworden zu sein. Er erinnerte mich schmerzlich an meinen Vater. Ich mochte ihn auf Anhieb. »Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest. Ich weiß, du bist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann.«  
Von Krolock drückte herzlich den Oberarm seines Gegenüber.  
»Genau wie du. Aber für dich habe ich immer Zeit.« Der Vamp lachte und auch auf meine Lippen stahl sich ein Lächeln. Es war echt ansteckend. »Friedrich, das ist Lisa.«  
Erst jetzt sah Friedrich zu mir und in seinen braunen Augen leuchtete etwas auf.  
»Breda, du erstaunst mich immer wieder.« Moment. Das hatte ich doch schon einmal gehört. »In den knapp zweihundert Jahren unserer Freundschaft hast du erst einmal eine Begleitung mitgebracht. Ich bin entzückt, Madame.«  
Mit seinen letzten Worten griff Friedrich nach meiner Hand und hauchte einen Kuss auf meinen Handrücken. Ich knickste leicht und hätte schwören können, dass er meine Haut nach Bisswunden absuchte. Als seine Suche zu lange dauerte, richtete er sich wieder auf und meinte an von Krolock gewandt:  
»Henry ist auch hier.«  
Ich machte mir gerade darüber Gedanken, wer wohl von Krolocks Begleitung gewesen war. Maria vielleicht? Doch als ich Henry's Namen vernahm, sah ich horchend auf. Friedrich suchte den Raum mit Blicken ab, schien fündig zu werden und verkündete mit lauter Stimme:  
»Henry!«  
Ich war zu klein und konnte über die Gäste hinweg keinen Henry, den Friedrich zu uns winkte, sehen. Solange, bis er fast vor mir stand und sein schönes Gesicht sich erkennend aufhellte. Er sah in diesem grünen Samt-Gehrock mit Spitze an den Ärmeln unglaublich gut aus. Er beugte sich zu mir herunter und küsste meine Wangen, sagte »Lisa« für alle Anwesenden und »Glühwürmchen« in mein Ohr geflüstert. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Teenager, als sein Geruch mich umfing und ich merkte wie verliebt ich doch in ihn war.  
Ich beobachtete, wie Henry auch von Krolock freundschaftlich begrüßte und merkte, wie mir die Situation plötzlich unangenehm wurde. Der Mann, dessen Begleitung ich heute war und der Mann, den ich auf der Stelle nackig anspringen wollte, zusammen mit mir und einem guten Freund des Ersteren in einem Raum? Nicht gut. Ich musste das Weite suchen. Und zwar ganz schnell. Ich sah meine Chance gekommen, als die Unterhaltung begann sich um Politik zu drehen. Ich berührte von Krolock leicht am Arm um zu signalisieren, dass ich mal kurz verschwand und er nickte leicht, bevor er weiter Friedrichs Worten lauschte. Henry lächelte mir zu und ich erwiderte seinen Blick, bevor ich mich ganz abwendete und auf die Suche nach dem Damenkabinett begab.  
Mit frisch gepudertem Näschen mischte ich mich wenig später wieder unter die Feiernden, nur um zu bemerken, dass die Gruppe von Henry, von Krolock und Friedrich Zuwachs bekommen hatte. Zwei weitere – Freunde? Bekannte? - hatten sich hinzugesellt und ich ging eilig rückwärts um nicht zufällig einen ihrer Blicke einzufangen. Ich griff mir ein Punschglas von einem herumstehenden Diener, ließ mich in eine der gepolsterten Sitzecken fallen und beobachtete. Meine Maske nahm ich ab, denn sie beeinträchtigte mein Sichtfeld.  
»Ganz allein hier?«  
Ich wandte den Blick. Der Rowdy von vorhin stand neben mir und blickte, lässig gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, auf mich hinab. Er trug noch immer seine Maske und ich konnte nicht einmal seine Augen sehen.  
»Nein. Meine Begleitung ist nur beschäftigt«, gab ich an und nippte an dem Punsch. Hm, der war wirklich gut.  
»Oh, verzeiht«, schien Maskenmann plötzlich etwas einzufallen und er riss sich förmlich die Maske vom Schädel. »Wie unhöflich. Ich muss aussehen, wie ein Meuchelmörder.«  
Ich blinzelte überrascht. Er war jung. Oder vielmehr war er jung, als er starb, denn er war ein Vamp. Seine dunklen kurzen Haare standen in krassem Kontrast zu seinen hellen Augen und sie fielen ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht, fast wie bei Justin... Nein... ich würde es nicht einmal denken.  
Er musste meine Verwunderung bemerkt haben, denn er lächelte und sagte:  
»Das ist mein Gesicht. Das kann ich leider nicht abnehmen.« Okay, das Eis war gebrochen und er war definitiv niedlich. »Tanzt Ihr eine Quadrille?«  
Gleich mit der Tür ins Haus, was?  
Ich sah zum tanzenden Teil der Gäste im benachbarten Raum und sah mich zu dem was sie taten auf keinen Fall imstande.  
»Oh nein, nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.«  
Mein Gegenüber wirkte enttäuscht, gab jedoch nicht so schnell auf.  
»Es ist kinderleicht. Na los, kommt schon!«  
Ich blickte auf die Hand, die er mir reichte und zögerte weiterhin. Dann warf ich alle Zweifel über Bord und beobachtete wie sie in der Tiefsee versanken.  
»Wenn ich so nett gebeten werde«, meinte ich, legte meine Hand in seine und ließ mir aufhelfen.   
Hand auf Hand gingen wir Richtung Tanzsaal und ich stülpte mir währenddessen schnell wieder meine Maske über. Musste ja nicht gleich jeder mitbekommen, wer beim Tanzen gleich mächtig versagen würde. Mein Tanzpartner tat es mir gleich und so standen sich zwei Maskierte gegenüber, als wir uns irgendwo einreihten und der Tanz nach einer kurzen Verbeugung begann. Die Paare gingen einen Schritt aufeinander zu und bewegten sich wieder voneinander weg, nur um erneut aufeinander zuzugehen, sich zu drehen und sich die Hände zu reichen.   
Ich kicherte, als ich einen falschen Schritt setzte, aus der Reihe tanzte und mich unbeholfen wieder in die Reihe drängeln musste. Vielleicht lag es am Punsch, denn die kleine Peinlichkeit war mir geradezu egal. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu sagen, dass ich Spaß hatte. Ja, ich amüsierte mich.  
»Ihr macht das sehr gut«, flüsterte mir mein Partner bei einer weiteren Drehung zu und ich kicherte erneut, während ich der Dame neben mir unbeabsichtigt auf den Fuß trat.  
»Ja, genau. Ihr müsst mir wirklich nicht schmeicheln.«  
»Nun, das möchte ich aber gern«, informierte mich mein Tanzpartner und ich hätte einiges dafür gegeben, in diesem Augenblick sein Gesicht sehen zu können.  
Ich fühlte wie ich errötete. Erneut schob ich es auf den Punsch und wünschte mir einen Fächer zum Wedeln. Scheiße, war das hier drin heiß. Musste an den Kerzen liegen.  
»Gehen wir etwas trinken?«, fragte ich und hoffte, er würde ja sagen. Wasser. Ich brauchte dringend ein Glas Wasser.  
Sein Kopf bewegte sich und er sah kurz über meine Schulter hinweg, bevor er nach meiner Hand griff und einen Handkuss andeutete.  
»Ich fürchte, die Pflicht ruft. Es war nett Eure Bekanntschaft gemacht zu haben.«  
Ehe ich etwas erwidern konnte, hatte er sich abgewandt und war in der Menge verschwunden. Seltsam. Als ob er vor etwas fliehen würde.   
»Lisa«, hörte ich meinen Namen und erschrak, als kalte Hände mich von hinten an den Oberarmen packten. »Ihr seid ganz heiß. Geht es Euch nicht gut?«  
Ich drehte mich zu von Krolock und fragte mich, was zum Teufel die in den Punsch gekippt hatten. Ich war beschwipst. Der Graf hatte ein leichtes Stirnrunzeln aufgelegt und ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf.  
»Alles in Ordnung.«  
»Gut«, ließ er verlauten und zog mich bestimmend von der Tanzfläche. »Wir müssen jetzt gehen.«  
»Was? Aber wir sind doch gerade erst angekommen.« Ich verstand es nicht.  
»Ich weiß. Ein Unwetter zieht auf und ich möchte nicht, dass Lui sich fürchtet.«  
Lui war nicht die Einzige die sich bei einem Unwetter fast in die Hose machte. Ich schluckte hart und nickte akzeptierend.  
»Wo ist Henry? Ich will mich noch verabschieden.«  
»Das wird nicht möglich sein«, sagte von Krolock, der mich am Ellenbogen gepackt hatte und durch die Räume führte. »Er ist bereits gegangen.«  
»Oh«, machte ich und sagte nichts mehr, bis wir die Stallungen erreicht hatten. Ich vermisste Henry schon jetzt und nahm mir vor, ihn schnellstmöglich anzurufen.  
Als wir das Anwesen auf Achilles Rücken verließen, zuckten bereits die ersten Blitze am Himmel. Ich bemühte mich redlich kein Angsthase zu sein. Aber so war es eben mit Phobien. Sie zeigten sich immer in den ungünstigsten Momenten.  
Ein Regentropfen benetzte die Haut meines Armes und ich sah verunsichert nach oben, nur um die Augen zusammenzukneifen, als weitere folgten. Donner hallte über die Ländereien und ich war mir sicher, dass wir es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Von Krolock zügelte das Pferd, welches sogleich begann ungeduldig zu tänzeln. Und ich hätte schwören können, dass sich ein Fluch über die Lippen des Grafen gemogelt hatte. Er schien zu überlegen. Das Wetterleuchten erhellte sein Gesicht und ließ es noch kälter und härter als sonst wirken. Dann hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen und riss an den Zügeln. Achilles machte einen Satz zur Seite und raste los. Ich war unwissend, aber ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht die Strecke war, die wir auf dem Hinritt genommen hatten.

~

Wassertropfen hatten sich an meiner Nasenspitzen gesammelt, meine Haare klebten in dunklen Strähnen zusammen, die teuren Schuhe schmatzten beim Gehen leise vor sich hin. Es schüttete wie aus Eimern, Wasser rann mir den Rücken hinunter. Das Kleid würde morgen mit Sicherheit zwei Nummern kleiner sein. Und oh... meine Wimperntusche hatte sich vermutlich über mein gesamtes Gesicht verteilt. Mein einziger Trost war, dass es von Krolock nicht besser ging. Abgesehen von der Wimperntusche natürlich.  
Selbstverständlich hatten wir es vor Einbruch des Weltunterganges nicht mehr zurück zur Villa geschafft. Was von Krolock irgendwie gewusst haben musste, denn er war absichtlich zu einer kleinen Hütte in den Wäldern geritten, die nicht auf unserem Weg lag, aber als Unterschlupf für vom Regen überraschte Wanderer äußerst gut geeignet war. Und irgendwie... waren wir ja genau das.  
Ich stand mit verschränkten Armen unter der kleinen Überdachung die Achilles als Quartier dienen würde und wartete, bis von Krolock den Hengst angezäunt hatte.  
»Gehen wir hinein«, sagte er, nachdem er beruhigend den Hals des Tieres getätschelt und etwas zurückgelassenes Heu aufgelockert hatte.   
Ich war mehr als dankbar den Regen entkommen zu können und rannte zur Vordertür. Nicht, dass es irgendetwas genützt hätte. Ich war so oder so schon nass bis auf die Knochen.  
Von Krolock folgte mir, griff sich den auf dem Türrahmen abgelegten Schlüssel und verschaffte uns Einlass. Just in dem Moment krachte ein Blitz über uns hinweg und ich wäre fast in von Krolocks Arme gesprungen. Stattdessen sprang ich über die Türschwelle und der Regen setzte augenblicklich aus. Hinter mir ließ der Graf die Tür zufallen und wir standen im Dunkel. Meine Augen versuchten sich an die Dunkelheit zu gewöhnen, während ich neue Eindrücke aufnahm. Es roch irgendwie modrig. Der Regen hämmerte gegen die Fenster der kleinen Hütte, als würde jemand einen Eimer Wasser dagegen schütten. Neben mir raschelte es und auf einem Holztisch flammte eine Kerze auf, tauchte den kleinen Raum in schwaches Licht.  
»Wo sind wir?«, fragte ich und beäugte den gusseisernen Herd in der Ecke. Mir wurde jetzt ernsthaft richtig kalt.  
»In meiner Jagdhütte«, sagte von Krolock und warf meinem zitternden Ich einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor er sein Haar auswrang und zum Ofen schritt.  
Ich sah an die Wände, wo Geweihe und ausgestopfte Wildschweinköpfe prangten und zitterte nur umso mehr. Die Schatten um die toten Tiere herum schienen lebendig zu sein. Das hier war echt nichts für mich.  
»In der Bank da sind ein paar Decken«, meinte von Krolock ohne zu mir zu sehen und suchte Holzspäne zusammen.  
Ich zog meine Schuhe aus und schlurfte zu der angegebenen Eckbank, kippte die Sitzfläche nach oben und fischte drei dünne Baumwolldecken heraus. Hinter mir hörte ich ein leises Knistern und als ich mich umdrehte, legte von Krolock gerade Holzscheite auf die kleine Flamme im Ofen.  
Ich stand vor einem echten Dilemma. Ich wollte dringend aus meinen nassen Klamotten raus, aber es gab nur diesen einen Raum. Verstohlen sah ich zu von Krolock, der sich nahezu penibel dem Feuer widmete. Ach, was solls.  
Zwei Decken legte ich auf den Tisch, die dritte faltete ich auseinander und legte sie als Sichtschutz um meinen Körper, während ich mich umständlich aus meiner Kleidung schälte. Als ich komplett nackt war, legte ich meine Klamotten zum Trocknen über einen Stuhl, griff nach den beiden anderen Decken und wickelte mich fest in die dritte ein bevor ich zum Ofen trat.  
Erst als ich näher kam, blickte von Krolock auf. Ich reichte ihm eine der Decken, breitete die andere auf dem Boden aus und setzte mich.   
Der Graf hatte die Ofentür offen gelassen, sodass Nässe und Kälte schneller verflogen. War fast so gut wie ein Kamin. Von Krolock setzte sich neben mich und legte mir zusätzlich seine Decke um die Schultern. Ach ja, richtig. Vampir. Hatte ich doch fast vergessen.  
»Danke«, meinte ich ehrlich, sah ins Feuer und lauschte dem Unwetter, während sich die Kälte langsam aus meinem Körper zurückzog.  
Ein Blitz ließ mich erneut zusammenzucken, als er die Hütte erhellte.  
»Und ich dachte immer, Lui ist die Einzige die bei einem Unwetter getröstet werden muss.«  
Ich lächelte humorlos und sah zu ihm.  
»Falsch gedacht«, informierte ich. »Aber sie hat ja Herbert. Macht Euch um sie keine Sorgen. Sie ist ein tapferes Mädchen.«  
»Ja, sie hat Herbert«, bestätigte meine Gesellschaft und die Art wie er es sagte brachte mich dazu aufzublicken. »Und Ihr habt mich.«  
Okaaa~y. Was sollte ich darauf antworten? Wollte er mich etwa in den Schlaf wiegen? Ich sah ihn schon wieder an wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Dann hob er seine Hand zwischen uns und fragte:  
»Darf ich?«  
Ich nickte benommen. Der Punsch spielte noch immer in meinem Blut verrückt.  
Von Krolock lehnte sich näher zu mir, nahm mein Gesicht in seine Hand und wischte mit seinem Daumen über meine Wange. Beinahe... zärtlich.  
»Ihr habt da etwas«, erklärte er und wiederholte den Vorgang auf meiner anderen Gesichtshälfte, während ich unter der Decke nervös an meinem Fußkettchen herum nestelte und überlegte, dass ich mir dringend wasserfeste Wimperntusche zulegen musste. Oder auch nicht. Wollte er jetzt etwa da weiter machen, wo wir neulich stehen geblieben waren?  
»Wir bleiben nur solange bis sich das Unwetter gelegt hat«, sagte er dann plötzlich und brachte etwas mehr Abstand zwischen uns.  
Natürlich. Was denn sonst?  
»Und wenn es bis zum Morgengrauen noch nicht vorüber ist?« Ich schob mein nasses Haar zurück hinter mein Ohr. Ich brauchte dringend einen Föhn und eine Rundbürste oder ich würde bald aussehen wie ein explodierter Handfeger.  
»Dann werde ich wohl im erbarmungslosen Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne qualvoll verbrennen.«  
Ich starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Er starrte regungslos zurück. Dann bewegten sich seine Mundwinkel, zogen sich in der Ankündigung eines Lachens in die Höhe und brachten mich dazu gespielt erbost gegen seinen Oberarm zu schlagen. Blöder Vamp. Nie wusste man, wann er etwas ernst meinte.  
Zwischenzeitlich lachte von Krolock lautstark über meinen Gesichtsausdruck, was ich jedoch nicht weiter kommentieren konnte, da meine Decke ins Rutschen geraten war und ich zusehen musste, nicht gleich komplett nackend neben ihm zu sitzen.  
»Wer war bei Friedrichs früherem Ball Eure Begleitung?«, fragte ich um das Thema zu wechseln, aber auch, weil es mich interessierte.  
Von Krolocks Lachen verstummte. Er legte Holz nach und sah überall hin, nur nicht zu mir. War das Schmerz, was ich in seinen Augen sah?  
»Das geht Euch nichts an.«  
Alles klar. Kotzbrocken-Alarm!  
»Ja, ich weiß. Aber vielleicht verratet Ihr es mir ja trotzdem.«  
Von Krolocks Blick schoss zu mir. Augenblicklich wollte ich im Boden versinken, solch Härte zeigte sich in seinen Zügen.  
»Bedaure«, sagte er dann gepresst und ich nahm an, dass jede weitere Unterhaltung hiermit im Keim erstickt war.  
Und während der Sturm tobte, stellte ich mir die Frage, ob das, was er mir vor Friedrichs Anwesen sagen wollte, wirklich nicht so wichtig war.

~ Ende des 12. Kapitels ~


End file.
